LA Complex: Season 3
by awesomeaquarius
Summary: Finally it's back! Come on over to the Deluxe Suites and catch up with all your favorite characters and their quests for love and fame! Abby, Raquel, Connor, Nick, Tariq and Kaldrick King! It's the season 3 you have all been waiting for and trust me it is going to have you hooked from start to finish! Please feel free to rate, review, and request!
1. Opening Teaser

**LA Complex: Season 3**

Previously on The LA Complex...

_After hiding a pregnancy possibly fathered by ex-boyfriend Connor and filing bankrupt; repudiate former child star Raquel Westbrook resorts to credit card fraud to fund her low budget indie movie... TV Actor Connor Lake who burned down his own home, returns to isolation after having his long lost sister Charlotte taken away by the scienetics church after an awkward intimate moment...Aspiring actress Abby Vargas moves to Germany following two failed flings with both Conner and Nick, being fired from a high rated show, as well as a string of bad luck and missed opportunities, when she meets a mysterious air force pilot named Gray, whom she marries after a drunken night in Las Vegas...Nick Wagner choses career over love when he lets sometime girlfriend/ business rival Sabrina move to New Orleans, all while pursuing a career as a stand up comedian...Superstar rapper Sean Dugan aka Kaldrick King starts a new relationship with hot shot attorney Christopher, all while coping with his estranged fathers death, his homophobic beating of his ex lover Tariq and his decision to come out to the world_...

* * *

_Kaldrick_

_September 24th, 2013_

Sean Dugan known to the world as superstar rapper Kaldrick King wakes up in the bed belonging to his new boyfriend Christopher Taylor after having another one of his recurring dreams. The dream was of Walter Dugan, Kal's father who had come back into his life a little over a year ago and had also died a little over a year ago. Kal had dreamed of him almost every night since and it always appeared as if his father was trying to tell him something, almost warn him of something but each time Kal came close to finding out, he would wake up, just like now.

Kal slid from under the silk almond colored sheets and sat up straight placing his barefoot on the hardwood floor. He took a quick glance back at the side of the bed that Chris usually occupied but he knew that the handsome light-skinned black man was already making the 25 minute drive from his loft in Downtown LA to the affluent Westside, where his Law Firm was located on the infamous Wilshire boulevard.

As Kal got up he couldn't help but think of Chris and how they had slept together on the floor of Chris's office the first day they had met, and they met because some young punk named Infinite Jest who was trying to make a name for himself, was suing Kal for a beat down Kal's best friend and business Manager Reggie aka "Rook" had given him after Kal humiliated Infinite in a rap battle at Kal's mansion. Infinite had obtained Chris as his attorney but when Kal threatened to press charges for trespassing, Chris withdrew the lawsuit and dropped Infinite as a client but had begged Kal to mentor the troubled young man. Kal, completely nude, stared at his brown-skinned muscular frame in the spacious bathroom mirror and continued to think about Chris and how it seemed unlikely they would end up together. Chris was a smart no-nonsense openly gay Ivy league attorney and Kal was a street smart, tough ex con from the hood, who happened to be a gay-rapper on the DL who also _hated_ lawyers, except his own, who Kal had _nicknamed_ Stone, because he had gotten Kal out of many a legal troubles.

As Kal opened up the frameless see-through glass shower door and stepped under the warm water spewing from the large ceramic showerhead, he continued to think how unlikely this entire year had been, on the day Walter died Kal decided since he wasn't able to tell Walter his personal truth, he would tell it to the world.

Kal published an open letter on his website that revealed his secret sexuality, afterwards Kal immediately got scared and wished he could take it back, as there had never been in history an openly gay_ successful rapper_, for many thought those words together were an oxymoron or complete opposites, it was no secret that the hip hop community was notoriously homophobic, many rappers including Kal himself used anti-gay lyrics in their songs, however what Kal had braced himself for was not actually what happened. The hip hop community_ embraced_ him, rappers ranging from Jay-Z to Lil Wayne to Eminem threw their support behind the King of Cali.

Everyone from home boys standing on the street corners to soccer moms in the suburbs started playing Kal's music. Social Media erupted. Kal's Twitter and Facebook pages had record numbers of new requests from wannabe followers and friends. Twitter hash tags such as #1stopenlygayrapper and #supportkalking trended all over the world. Kal received letter after email after posts, thanking him on how he saved countless lives from potential suicide and how his selfless actions were paving the way for future gay entertainers and boy was that _ever_ correct, since Kal's open letter many famous actors, entertainers, musicians, athletes and even a professional wrestler had all come out by announcing their homosexuality to the world and add to that, the Supreme Court's decision to rule against the defense of marriage act and Kaldrick King is considered by many a modern-day hero.

If there was any more evidence needed that Kal was truly embraced for his decision, he had recently been invited to perform his smash hit "_Hard Times_" at the BET Hip Hop Awards, the song was nominated for Track of the Year and Kal was also nominated for MVP of The Year, going up against some of Hip Hop's _elite_.

Kal's record label was sure he was a shoo-in for the first award, as _Hard Times_ was a commercial and international hit, spending 26 weeks on the billboard charts, sixteen of which at _number one_.

Of course, not everyone was as supportive, Kal would occasionally read online comments from those "hardcore" underground rappers and fans calling him sellouts and _faggots_ and saying he is a disgrace to the rap game or those religious fanatics who condemn him and say he and his "_kind_" would burn in hell _and_ he couldn't forget all the female groupies that constantly tell him all he needs is a "real woman" to straighten him out and last but not least those "straight men" that offer him sexual favors in return from everything such as borrowing money to wanting a record deal and whenever Kal would turn them down, they would all have the same reaction; surprise turned to anger, in which they acted as if they could not believe they had just been rejected by a gay man.

All in all, Kal thought as he poured himself some Orange Juice, he wouldn't change a thing that had happened this past year, except maybe what happened with Tariq...

His only regret was that he destroyed his and Tariq's love by not being able to be the man he was today. Kal had invited Abby and Tariq to the awards show, as he felt the song's success was a group effort. Tariq's banging beat, which he sampled from the 1971 Baby Huey classic of the same name followed by Abby's beautiful background vocals tied with Kal's aggressive lyrics about a lost man finding his way had resulted in the comeback track of the year. Abby confirmed she would attend, Tariq did not, not even to Dynasty who was Tariq's former boss and friend and the highly sought after producer who helped Kal create many of his hits and was one of the few people who knew Kal's secret, thanks to a camera installed in the studio, a camera that caught Kal kissing and confessing his love to Tariq and then beat him within an inch of his life when Dynasty and a member of Kal's entourage walked in on them.

Kal sat down at the kitchen table in front of his laptop and begin to check his email, he was curious as to which talk show host would be asking to interview him now. Since he had come out, everyone from Anderson Cooper to Oprah Winfrey had been actively wanting to interview him but Kal had not been ready to make any public appearances, he became a recluse, who was working on putting the final details on his highly anticipated album_ Letters 2 Sean_.

Despite a few club appearances here and there, Kal had pretty much stayed hidden and had sought refuge at Chris's spacious two-story loft. Chris had even made a few running jokes about charging Kal rent.

Kal looked up at the clock- it read _eight-thirty._ He had to be at the downtown studios for his Vibe Magazine photo-shoot by _ten_. He had made the front cover and this would be his first public interview since coming out. Kal decided on Vibe because they were the first publication that had ever featured him.

After skimming through his Gmail and Business accounts, Kal logged on to Twitter, to see what everyone had been saying about the awards...

_Kingofcali1:_

_There was a tweet from BET telling everyone to make sure they caught the performance by the one and only King of Cali._

_There was RT of that message by a MissSexyFan5795, who commented that she wouldn't dare miss the fine-ass Kaldrick King_.

Kal continued to scroll down

_The South Side Destroyer tweeted he was not happy Kaldrick was nominated for MVP of the Year at which point he wrote "Kendrick Lamar is going to mop the floor with that queer" spelled q-u-e-r and that Kal should be nominated for "FVP" most Fag Valuable Player_.

Kal couldn't help but laugh and as he was deciding if he should tweet back, his cell phone ranged, with a familiar name flashing across the caller ID screen

"Mornin!" answered Kal in his signature deep voice.

"Hey sexy!" Chris was on the other end of the phone, sitting in the driver's seat of his pearl colored Lexus LX 570 which was stuck in bumper to bumper traffic on the always busy I-10, which was constantly full of rushing commuters traveling east and westbound to different parts of the city.

"Sexy huh? You know I got a boyfriend, but I don't think he'd mind if we_ hooked_ up for a quickie!"

"_Really_! You must have one hell of a boyfriend."

"He _Aighhttt_," joked Kal.

"I can't believe it," Chris paused.

"What?"

"You used the B-_e-e-e_ word. That was the first time you _ever_ used that word to describe me!" a huge smile was forming on Chris's slender face

"You sound surprised" Kal said with a grin while raising his perfectly trimmed eyebrows looking down at the receiver

"I am," said Chris. "Come _on_ Kal, we've been dating for a year now and you _NEVAH_ used that word or any other word _other_ than '_Chris'_ to describe our relationship, except of course when you're talking dirty, but I can't say those words, so early in the morning!" Chris switched on his speakerphone as traffic started to slowly move

"Oh you _wanna_ go there," said Kal. "Don't get me started on those noises _you_ be making!"

"Chan_ging_ the subject."

"I thought so," laughed Kal.

"I just wanted to apologize... _again_, that I won't be able to make it to the awards show with you tonight, but we have a really important client my firm is trying to land and the partners all but gave me an ultimatum...land it or else! They have been riding me a lot lately and I don't know why."

Chris had just lied to his boyfriend... _again._ He did know why his bosses were giving him a hard time and it was _because_ of his relationship with Kal, he wouldn't dare tell the truth and he hoped whatever was causing it, would end soon.

"_You want me to go and bust a cap in they ass_!" Kal stood up and faced the living room with his back to the kitchen

"You're joking, I _might_ just take you up on that," said Chris.

"Listen _Slim_, for the_ thousandth_ time it's okay-y-y, besides, I got company. "Dynasty is going," Kal hesitated. "_and_ Abby."

"_Abby_... as in Tariq's best friend Abby," asked Chris.

"Y-e-s-s-s-s," Kal slowly replied. "I told you... _rememba!_ I thought her being there with me would be kinda dope."

"_Nooo_, you're right." Chris had started talking but something at that moment had caught Kal's attention, something that drowned out whatever Chris had been saying.

There on the TV screen in bold letters read: _POLICE SUSPECT FOUL PLAY IN THE DISAPPERANCE OF UP AND COMING RAPPER DARIUS HOWARD _

_At that moment a picture flashed on the screen of a young man Kal knew all too well but most people referred to only by his stage name: Infinite Jest. _

Kal quickly turned up the volume.

Fox 11 news was broadcasting an outdoor press conference being held in front of the Los Angeles Police Department. The Chief of Police was speaking in front of a podium of at least 7 microphones and standing behind him were one of the five LAPD Police Commissioners, the Assistant Chiefs of Operations and Administrations, a few uniformed and plain-clothed officers, as well as the missing man's parents. They were amongst a dozen reporters. The man speaking would not release much information only to say "new evidence had recently come to light forcing them to now look at this, as a possible missing person's case."

Kal couldn't help but feel bad seeing Infinite's parents; tears running down their face, he also couldn't understand why Infinite just didn't tell everyone that he was somewhere living the life off the five million dollars he had extorted from the famous rap king

Kal could hear Chris calling his name on the other end of the Samsung still pressed to his ear and as he continued to stare at the screen he just couldn't shake the feeling that things were about to get bad..._real_ bad.

* * *

_Raquel_

As Raquel Westbrook walked up the flight of steps in her tight black dress and high heels to the first floor studio/motel room of ex-boyfriend and co-star Connor Lake, she couldn't help but feel on top of the world, in just under a year she went from being a washed-up child actor trying to reclaim her former glory, who no one in Hollywood would touch with a ten foot pole to being days away from signing with a Major Movie Studio and to think it only took being fired from a low budget film titled _Cacta Bear 2,_ being sued by two major networks, crashing her car, being charged with a DUI, almost causing the suicide death of a recovering addict, having to declare bankruptcy, faking alcoholism, being forced to take a job as a bartender and yeah right, selling her customers credit cards numbers and identity on the black market and then having her boss, whom she was also sleeping with, take the blame.

Despite quite a few obstacles plus having to shoot "guerrilla style", Raquel along with Connor and aspiring USC Filmmakers Kevin and Cam (who had also wrote the screenplay) was able to finish the movie. Raquel was fiercely determined as she saw this as possibly her last chance to get back into Hollywood's good graces. After the movie tilted "_Wasteland of Love_" (named after _Teenage Wasteland_ the show that made Raquel a household name) was selected to play at the famous Toronto Film Festival, the foursome was approached by the VP of Acquisitions of Open Road Films, who wanted to discuss possibly releasing _Wasteland of Love_ theatrically

Raquel straightened her hair and firmly knocked on her ex's door.

"Open up Connor, we're going to be late" said Raquel, as she continued to pound on the turquoise door belonging to room _103_

"Come on I know your in there, your car is outside. If we miss this meeting, I'll come by your room every night and make you watch old reruns of _Celebrity Half-way House!"_

At that moment the door opened up and out peered the drunken head of Connor. Raquel could tell by his bushy hair and blood shot eyes that Connor was hung-over.

"Raquel! I _um-m-m,_ am sort in the middle of something!" Connor looked back at a shadow maneuvering in the background as Raquel used this opening to force her way into the room. She quickly laid eyes on why Connor was so reluctant to open the door and it stood about 5 feet'5 inches tall with short blonde hair, large breasts and a betty bop tattoo.

"Hi!" greeted the girl as she struggled to locate and pick up her scattered pieces of clothing off the floor.

Raquel ignored her and looked back at Connor "They just keep getting younger and younger." "How old is this one... twelve?"

"I will have you know, she turns_ twenty-one_ in two days" remarked Connor proudly with a hint of sarcasm in his voice

"Do you even know her name!" said Raquel as she placed her hands on her hips eagerly anticipating Connor's response

"Um..._Lollipop_?" Connor was struggling to slip a blue Hanes shirt over his head.

" It's Candy" The woman held her hand out for Raquel to shake.

"It_ really_ should have been Lollipop," said Connor. Both he and the blonde haired scantly-clad woman looked at one another and smiled

Raquel rolled her eyes clearly annoyed.

"Did you forget that we have a meeting with one of _the_ most hottest and up and coming Movie Studios in Hollywood! They are so busy with screenplays from no talent college kids and middle age Hollywood rejects, it took 6 months to get this meeting and I be _damned_, if I miss this opportunity because you can't stop cruising Hookers 'R' Us," said Raquel while pointing in the stranger's direction.

"_WHAT_ did you just say _Bitch_!" The woman named Candy pulled a switch blade from her bra and began to charge Raquel. At that moment Connor who had managed to put on a pair of stone colored saltwater chino pants quickly got in-between both women.

* * *

_Connor_

"_Calm Down_! _Raquel get over there_," screamed Connor.

Connor grabbed Candy by the waist kicking and screaming and yelling profanities at the woman who had just called her a hooker.

Connor managed to get Candy outside and couldn't help but notice all the residents (who by this time were all staring) who lived at the extended stay complex known as "The Lux" short for "The Deluxe Suites" a crappy low rise motel (as Raquel likes to call it) located on Franklin Ave in the heart of LA County, the hotel is notorious for young people who moved to the city to "make it" in Hollywood. The hopefuls range from wannabe actors, models, musicians, dancers, producers, filmmakers and even comedians. The Lux stays in demand because you can either pay on a weekly or monthly basis which helps when you're in-between jobs or can't find a job.

A two story building where the residents were for the most part family-oriented, never needing a reason to throw a party or BB-Q, while lounging on or in the spacious pool on the ground floor in the middle of the outdoor lobby.

The manager was a chubby Hispanic actor named Eddie Demir, who had appeared in a few TV shows in his youth- nothing to mainstream, however he still auditioned from time to time.

Eddie was pretty cool and most of the residents used him as their own personal shrink or problem solver. Anyone could stay at The Lux as long as you paid your rent on time (something Eddie was a stickler about) and followed three basic rules: No Pets, No noise after _eleven_ and No illegal activity. Eddie and Connor were especially close, Eddie stayed looking after Connor, as he knew Connor had it rough. The Australian native was abandoned by his mother when he was a little boy, she left him with his alcoholic father but managed to take his older brother James and his baby sister Charlotte. This caused Connor to grow up with extreme abandonment issues as he sought companionship from anyone, anywhere, anytime. These issues would cause him to move back to The Lux despite having a hugely gigantic mansion provided to him by the network when he booked his TV show _Critical Unit,_ a medical drama that Connor helped make the highest rated show on Tuesday nights by playing a doctor in the lead role.

Eddie never understand why Connor chose to live at The Lux nor did he know that Connor burned down the Mansion so he could move back, a move that had almost cost Connor his freedom. Michael Bryant, the insurance investigator assigned to Connor's case was on to him from the beginning and Connor was arrested for arson and insurance fraud and it was enough evidence to put him away for years, had it not been for his long lost sister Charlotte (who had tracked Connor down by this point) and his new friends at the Church of Scienetics (whom Eddie accused of being a cult). They had made the evidence somehow disappear. Connor was thrilled to have had his sister back in his life, even after learning their mother had committed suicide over the guilt of leaving him behind. In that moment Connor was finally able to begin to heal, even no longer having the need to self mutilate. Connor had kept a secret that he starting burning himself as a way of coping with his loneliness, a secret only known by two other people in his life... Jennifer Bell an actress that contracted Connor to be her boyfriend in public to boost her career and when it worked, she dropped him for her ex-husband and he had also shared it with Raquel.

After Connor and Charlotte had left the police station, Charlotte had kissed Connor intimately on the lips and was taken to a secret facility in Colorado to "reprogram" by the church.

Connor resorted back to his feelings of abandonment and isolation and tried to find solace with a different woman each night.

"What's going on here" inquired Eddie as he walked out of his small corner office on the ground floor snapping Connor out of his train of thought.

"Nothing Eddie, I got it under control. Candy just got a little upset and was leaving," said Connor in his suave Australian accent.

"You tell that old bitch with her _ugly ass_ shoes, the word on the street is she can't even get a job to _play_ a Hooker!" Candy screamed at the top of her lungs and then turned to walk off but not before telling Connor to call her giving him a provocative wink as she walked away.

"Yeah! I'll be sure to do that" Connor gave one final glance to Eddie and all the other onlookers and turned to head back upstairs to his room.

"When I grow up I _sooo_ want to be that guy." said Eddie as he watched Connor run up the stairs, clearly amazed at the Australian actor's way with the opposite sex.

"Really Raquel! Are you _ever_ going to stop bursting in here and insulting my guests!" yelled Connor as he closed the door.

"No!"

"I thought we agreed we were going to start being nicer to one another?" asked Connor as he put on a white Blazer from the closet.

Raquel couldn't help but notice how handsome he look as he reminded her of a young Don Johnson from his Miami Vice days.

"Whatever gave you_ that_ idea," said Raquel while taking note of a large stack of unread mail on the floor.

"_Bitch_!"

"_Basket case_!"

"_Cougar_!"

"_Poster Boy for Psychology Today_!"

"Good one!" said Connor who was now fully dressed and looking like the typical famous Hollywood actor

"Now... let's go become _Movie Stars_!" Raquel smirked back at Connor.

* * *

_Abby_

_"_I still can't believe you're married Abbs!" said Tariq as he walked around his one-bedroom apartment in Montréal, wearing jeans and a gray wife beater that hugged his petite pecan-colored muscular frame

"_I know right_!"

Abby was talking on her cell phone dragging her suitcase through Munich Airport about to board a flight to Atlanta where the taping of the BET Hip Hop Awards were being held. Abby had agreed to perform with Kaldrick King for a few reasons: one- it would give her an opportunity to return to the states in seeing that she had not been back to America in little over a year, two- Kal's record label was paying her a nice booking fee and she really needed the money, being the wife of an air force pilot was not as lucrative as one might think and three-she was looking forward to working with Tariq again and had been crushed when he refused to come. She had thought of backing out but frankly she owed a lot to Kal and to this song, she looked at it as the only good thing to come out of her tenure in LA (besides meeting Gray, whom she had met while working as an extra on a movie set).

She was thankful Tariq had fought with his boss Dynasty to let her come to the studio and sing backup for the first time. She liked joking around and flirting with the guys and she had not at all mind being the only female in the room, that was until Kal had locked her in the bathroom and threatened to literally kill her, if she had ever spoke of his and Tariq's secret love affair. Abby and Kal eventually made up and even formed somewhat of a civil relationship, accompanying one another to Montreal when Kal wanted to make amends with Tariq, even though in Abby's eyes, she more so was making sure Kal couldn't hurt Tariq again.

"Just think, I left Canada to move to LA to become an actress and now I'm married to an air force pilot living life as the perfect little German Hussy!"

"I think you mean _Hausfrau_ Abby," chuckled Tariq. Hausfrau meant housewife in German.

"Yeah whatever," Abby frowned. "I still wish you were coming with me."

Abby scanned the large crowded airport looking for Terminal 1B, which is where the Delta Hub was located, pushing her way through thousands of passengers from all over the world, who were rushing around doing things that people at airports normally do. Munich was the second largest airport in Germany and was separated into two Terminals. Terminal 1 was split into 5 subdivisions lettered A-E.

"Abby I can't even listen to that song... much less-" Tariq's voice trailed off as he started reflecting on how _Hard Times_ played like a soundtrack to one of the best/worst times of his life, created from a mixture of his and Kal's creativity, passion and _bloodshed_

_"_Do you think you will _ever_ be able to forgive him?" Abby had not noticed she had mistakenly ventured into terminal C

_Silence_

"He finally came out, to the entire_ world_ no less...I mean... that has to count for some_thing_ right", said Abby.

"If Gray did that to you, would _you_ be able to forgive him," asked Tariq.

"Maybe not," Abby continued on. "Tariq you actually found something you're good at. _Hard Times_ exploding the way it did _proved_ what I knew all along, that you were _meant_ to be producing music! You shouldn't let what happened with Kaldrick stop you. Hell, at least you _know_ what your good at. I suck at acting!"

"_Well_, maybe if you stop having_ orgy's _with all your co-stars, you could keep a job long enough to find out!" Tariq was referring to the show _Saying Grace_ that was about two Christian siblings played by Laura Knight and Brandon Kelly, who were secretly dating even though it was against the show's morality clause. Abby started a threesome with the couple but things turned sour when she started wanting Brandon and Laura started wanting_ her_, this resulted in Abby being kicked out of the threesome and ultimately fired by the show's straight laced producer Donald Gallagher upon his discovering the truth.

Abby sighed.

She knew Tariq was only teasing but he still made a valid point

"So are you _sureee_ I can't get you to change your mind? After the show Kal and I are flying back to LA and Eddie is throwing a party at The Lux to celebrate."

"I'm sure Abby, besides I have to work today, but Nate and I will be watching you tonight and we plan to come visit you and Gray soon." (Nate was a Caucasian pre-med student that Tariq had been dating since moving back to Montreal)

"Am I ever going to find out what this secret job is-" At that moment Abby realized she was at the wrong Terminal and at the same moment...

A loud voice on the intercom speaker announced "_Last call for Delta Airlines Flight 179 to Atlanta Hartsfield International Airport now boarding"_

Abby screamed and took off running through the crowded airport with phone in one hand and her purse and luggage in the other bumping into angry commuters and airport personnel, as she knew this was the last flight out today, that would get her to Atlanta on time for the taping. Abby finally made her way up to the Delta kiosk where she threw her ticket down on the counter and ran through the boarding door without getting her passport and ticket stamped. Abby ran through the corridor that led to the plane only to find the plane door had just shut, still running full steam ahead, Abby lost her footing and fell 6 feet to the ground, her fall was cushioned by one of the luggage containers which had just finished loading the luggage on the plane.

"_Abby are you okay!_" Tariq could hear the commotion in the background along with Abby scream and then nothing-

All of the airport personnel, passengers, security and flight crew that witnessed Abby's fall were at first horrified not knowing what condition she was in and then to everyone's relief, the brunette young woman began to stir and make her way up.

By this time several crew men that were on the ground had run to her aide.

Upon standing Abby instantly felt a draft preceded by several whistles, cat calls and even applause, she wondered what was causing this reaction in seeing she had almost just _died_, she suddenly looked down at that moment and noticed that she had tore the straps to her Ann Taylor inspired black sundress and that her matching lace bra was on display for all to see!

Abby could do nothing at that moment but fold her arms over her chest and hide back inside the container.

* * *

_Nick_

As Nick Wagner made his way off stage from another sold out night at the _L.A. Improve_, where he routinely did stand up, he could still hear the crowd cheering and begging for more.

In under a year Nick had come a long way in his journey to being the next hot comedian. When he first started at the _Improve,_ no one thought he was funny, not even the host and Nick's former boss Paul F. Tompkins who had even told Nick very unsympathetically "to give it up".

Nick had actually been ready to leave his dream behind had it not been for one thing..._her_.

Sabrina Reynolds, whom Nick had met in a comedy workshop had single handily made Nick a better comedian and a better man by constantly challenging his manhood by telling him how much of a pathetic _deuce bag_ he was. That's what he loved most about her besides being strong, no nonsense, smoking hot and not to mention she was far funnier than Nick and she never turned down a chance to rub it in his face, this was her game plan to get Nick to believe in himself and each time he fell, she would be there to kick his ass until he got back up.

It had worked too, actually a little too well, when Sabrina and Nick were competing for the final writers spot on the Paul F. Tompkins show, it looked like Sabrina was going to get the job, until Nick stole it from under her by going to strip clubs and whore houses with the head writer and buying him prostitutes and helping him hide the fact that he was a cokehead, something that ultimately backfired because when Paul discovered a bag of cocaine, he tricked Nick into taking the blame and Nick was fired by Paul.

Nick thought him winning the job over Sabrina would tear them apart but it actually drove them closer together, even seeing Sabrina move in for a little while before she herself was offered a position on the famous Will Arnett Sketch show and had to move to New Orleans.

As Nick looked at his image in the tiny bathroom mirror, he thought back to how much he wanted to follow Sabrina but she told him not to, that his dream was to be a comedian, not to fall in love.

Nick continued to think about the past year and how his life had picked up and how it all started with a humiliating job he was forced to take after being fired.

A job where he had to dress up as a Easter bunny and tell jokes at a wealthy 12 year old girl's bat mitzvah, the children and parents loved Nick's routine so much that they told all their rich friends, who told their rich friends and soon Nick was performing at parties all over L.A. for some the most influential people in Hollywood.

This also helped him at his gig at the Improve, as those influential people starting showing up little by little to soon Nick was selling out shows on an almost nightly basis. Nick couldn't help but smile as he knew he had Sabrina to thank for this and he couldn't wait for her to see what his life was like now but he also knew he would have to continue to keep his secret that in order to keep up his energy due to working his barista job, his Barnsworth P. Bunnington Bunny commitments and performing every other night, he had developed somewhat of an addition to pain-killers called Norco, a narcotic that he had gotten from Connor a while back.

One night before going on stage Nick had a pounding headache and a serious case of stage fright, as several Fox executives had come to see him perform and the word on the street was they were looking to create a new comedy sitcom to compete with the Paul F. Tompkins show.

Nick had taken one by accident thinking they were aspirin and now he found himself taking them every night _before_ a routine and_ after_ a routine and sometimes in the _morning_ and every now and then when he hits the gym to _hard_ or misses Sabrina a little _too_ much but one thing Nick knew for sure, he could stop taking them _anytime_ he wanted.

He was in complete control.

Just then Nick heard a loud knock on the tiny bathroom door.

"_Wagner_" shouted the voice of Paul on the other end of the door. "_Come onn, they're dying out here waiting for an encore_!"

"I can stop tomorrow," Nick whispered to himself right before swallowing the tiny white oval shaped pill.

-opening credits-

* * *

**Author's Note**

Where is Rook?

Why is Chris's bosses giving him a hard time about Kal?

Is Chris feeling some sort of way that Kal invited Abby to the awards show and if so why?

Will Kal win any of the awards he is nominated for?

Will Raquel and Connor get their move deal?

Did Raquel get away scot free with stealing all those credit cards?

Is it significant that Connor has stacks of unread mail?

Is Connor still in touch with Charlotte?

Will Abby make it to the awards show on time?

Is everything still going great in her marriage to Gray?

Why does Abby not know were Tariq works?

Is Nick really becoming addicted to pain pills?

Is Sabrina coming back to Nick?

All these questions and more will be answered in episode 1-To Live and Die in LA

Greetings!

Let me start out by saying that I just like all of you are sad and royally bummed that such a great and groundbreaking show The LA Complex is no longer on the air but that I thank the heavens that sites such as this one exists because it means we never have to say goodbye to shows and characters that we love!

I became determined this would not be the end for such a great show…how could it be? That is when I discovered there were hundreds… thousands of fans that feel as I do about not only loving this show but of making sure it lives on…

Before we get started, I just want to say I have such respect for writers everywhere, especially of fanfics, as this is one of the hardest things I have ever undertook. I now understand why it takes some writers a long time to update their stories and that this is no longer a pet peeve of mine. It took me three months to write the opening teaser...my thoughts exactly! I know this cannot replace the actual show but I hope it provides a little comfort until we can bring back the show we all love...The LA Complex!

Now on to the good stuff...

**The Stories**

This is my take on what I picture a season 3 would have looked like if the show had been renewed and picks up exactly 1 year after the season finale of the second season. I intend to conclude all the stories that got us hooked and then branch off into my own. Each season fic will be split into 3 arcs each titled according to the theme of that arc, for example the first arc is titled: _Enemies. _I intend to update every Monday as the show aired Mondays on the CW and the season finale should be sometime in January and the premiere of season 4 will be Feb/2014.

**The Characters**

I have brought back all the characters that you know and love!

**The Music**

One of the things that I loved about this show was it's great choice of music and they used a lot of it throughout the series and I intend to continue that by titling each chapter/episode after a particular song that fits the theme of the chapter and I would like each of you to listen to that song while you read, through whatever medium you choose Youtube, Amazon, Spotify, your personal CD/mp3 player etc.

**Author Notes**

What would a fanfic be without those personal notes from the writer to all of their readers and I will have these as well but I have created a forum for this fic in which I will post most of my notes, behind the scenes commentary, recaps, and up coming previews, so feel free to interact or just read me babble.

**The Future**

I have an outline that would take this fic until the end of season 4 and a possible spin off for Kal and Tariq, however that would ultimately be up to you guys, if you would like me to continue just let me know.

So without further ado, I present to you The LA Complex: Season 3

enjoy and please rate, review and follow as I would love to hear from all you!

Don't forget to head over to my forum for all the behind the scenes action and drop me your reviews, questions, feedback I love to hear from you!

myforums/awesomeaquarius/4855547/


	2. To Live and Die In LA-Part 1

**_ARC 1_**

* * *

**_ENEMIES_**

**1. **One who feels hatred toward, intends injury to, or opposes the interests of another; a foe.

**2.**

**a. **A hostile power or force, such as a nation.

**b. **A member or unit of such a force.

**3. **A group of foes or hostile forces.

**4. **Something destructive or injurious in its effects.

Of, relating to, or being a hostile power or force.

[Middle English enemi, from Old French, from Latin inimcus : in-, _not_; see **in-**1 + amcus, _friend_.]

* * *

**LA Complex: Season 3**

Episode #1-**To Live and Die in LA Part 1**

Soundtrack-To Live and Die in LA (Please listen while you read)

Artist- Tupac Shakur

Production Date-November 21-December 8th, 2013

Premiere Date-December 8th, 2013

Studio-Awesome A. Productions

Channel-The FanFiction Network

Guest Starring...

Mykel Thompson (Kal's new mgr.)... I picture being played by Brandon J. McLaren~ Chase Cutter (VP of Acquisitions of Open Road Films)...I picture being played by Aaron O' Connell~ Wilbur Titan (Senior VP of Acquisitions of Open Road Films)~ Jackson Smith (Chris's boss)...I picture being played by Steven Williams~ Antwan "Dollabill" Jones (Kal's childhood friend)...I picture being played by Omari Hardwick...Sandy Baker (Fox Network assistant)

*All rights go to Martin Gero, BellMedia, MuchMusic, The CW and the wonderful cast and crew*

**All guest starring characters are 100% original and I own them**

* * *

(I can't explain by The Who, is playing in the background as various images of Los Angeles and Hollywood flashes on screen until finally the camera settles on...)

_Offices of Open Road Films, Hollywood CA_.

Raquel and Connor are sitting next to one another in an office awaiting the arrival of Chase Cutter. The luxurious room was the size of two living rooms, a dinning room and kitchen with large posters framed in glass showing the motion pictures the company had released. Paintings and sculptures from the famous artist Salvador Dali filled the walls and floors with polished marble tile so shiny you could see your reflection.

They had also been joined by Kevin and Cam, the dorky best friend duo that according to Raquel; what they lacked in social skills, sex appeal, swagger and common sense, they made up for in pure raw talent.

The foursome knew that every major film studio in the world would be the Toronto Film Festival but they never imagined their movie would be selected.

Open Roads was one of the youngest film studios around founded in 2008, they already had released several blockbuster hits that had generated millions of dollars worldwide and were fast becoming one of the top film distributions companies in the country.

"How do you do it Raquel?' asked the goofy but handsome looking African-American known as Kevin as he turned towards the red headed woman.

"Do what?"

"Every time we at one of these meetings, you always so calm, look at me..._ I'm sweating bullets_." said Kevin as he held out his hands.

Just than the nerdy but very cute Caucasian known as Cam decided to weigh in. "You know, I never understood that phrase "_sweating bullets_" I mean no one can actually_ sweat_ bullets"...

"It's a figure of speech okay" interrupted Kevin

"Perspiration is an excretion of bodily fluids", continued Cam "So it would make more sense to say "I'm sweating_ piss_ rather than bullets."

"_Are you serious_," laughed Kevin, as he and his best friend began to debate the age old saying...

"_Enough Bevis and Butthead_!" Raquel shouted over the two roommates. "Can't you see how lucky we are to have this opportunity and you will not ruin it with your stupid geeky banter."

As Raquel scanned the large room, she couldn't help but think how luck really had nothing to do with them getting this meeting.

Her mind thought back to the day at the festival and how she was approached by who she would soon come to know as Chase Cutter, VP of Talent Acquisitions, a 6'4 handsome well dressed Adonis who was far to young to hold such a title at a ripe old age of twenty-four. Raquel thought this handsome young man was just a pervert that wanted a good time as she saw him being very flirtatious with just about all the wannabe actresses at the event.

Raquel had done her best to insult and avoid the young man, as flattered as she was, her mind was only on one type of scoring that day, that was until Chase pulled out his business card and a few minutes later, all Raquel could think about as she was in the back seat of the young man's limo, was how she was going to rub in the faces of every agent, talent scout, director and network that had slammed the door in face, that she had finally won.

Six months and a dozen sexual encounters later, Raquel could barely contain herself as she saw the wooden door to Chase's office open as she knew she was moments away from her dream coming true. Just as Raquel turned to greet the young VP she saw it was only Veronica, the office assistant whose was a little to eager to assist them especially Connor.

"Thank you all so much for waiting!" The leggy blonde came and stood in front of the group and continued to speak, taking note in the fact the men were hanging on her every word. "We've had quite a busy morning, but Mr. Titan will be with you in a few moments. He is wrapping up his eight-thirty. While you all wait is there something I can get for you, Mr. Lake?" By this time the beautiful blonde had locked eyes with the blushing dark-haired Australian.

Before Connor could respond, Raquel interrupted.

"Mr. Lake is fine, just like the_ last_ twenty times you asked, wait a minute- did you say _Mr. Titan_ will be joining us?"

"That's right" came a voice from behind the door that was still slightly ajar.

Just then all heads turned.

* * *

_Nick_

Nick lay asleep in his room at The Lux totally exhausted after his show last night. The crowd at the Improve loved his routine so much they kept insisting upon multiple encores. Nick had not finished his routine until around two in the morning.

He was so exhausted, that he had slept through the alarm he had set that was to remind him to pick up Sabrina from the airport, as she was due to fly in from New Orleans today, the alarm went off 45 minutes ago.

Suddenly the loud chirping of his cell phone startled Nick awake.

He looked at his now silent alarm clock which showed the huge numerical sequence of ten twenty-four.

"_Shit_"

Nicked jumped up knocking down several items off the tiny nightstand next to his bed, grabbing his iphone with one hand while trying to put on his pair of black converse with the other.

"_Hey baby_...I'm am sooo sorry... I overslept because my show ran late last night...which I cannot wait to tell you about it...as soon as I get to you...which I am on my way right now-"

"Nick Wagner"

It took a few seconds, however Nick knew that while the voice on the other end of the phone was in fact female, it was the not the one he was expecting.

"This is Nick Wagner, may I ask who's calling" Nick slid on his black rimmed eyeglasses.

"Hi Nick, my name is Sandy Baker and I am the assistant over at Fox Network. A few of our executives came to see your show the other night and they all agreed that you were quite entertaining,"

"Okayyy" Nick was to stunned to say anything else

"I have some really good news if you're interested?"

"Um sure. yeah. certainly." Nick could barely get his words out.

"We would like to arrange a meeting with you to possibly discuss an opportunity we think you would be perfect for."

On Nick's silence the perky network assistance continued speaking.

"I have an opening this Friday, the 27th, would that work for you," asked Sandy.

"Uh sure" Nick almost choked getting the words out.

"Great should I send the information to your agent?"

"I-I-I don't have an agent...at the moment," said Nick

"That's fine. I see you have an advertising page on Facebook with all your contact info, I'll send it there as soon as we hang up, and I will see you Friday."

"_Definitely_ and _THANK YOU_ Ms. Baker."

"Oh and Nick one more thing..."

"Yes"

"You really should look into getting an agent, your gonna need one." Just than the woman disconnected the call.

Nick could not believe what had just happened and had it not been for what happened next, he still would have thought he was dreaming.

_brrring_

Nick looked down at his buzzing cell phone and he knew by the ringtone playing One More Night by Maroon 5 that it was non other than...

"_Sabrina_,_ my dark haired goddess, wait until I tell you_-"

After a few moments of silence Nick spoke again but this time in a much more direct tone...

"What you do_ mean_ your_ not_ coming?"

* * *

_Kaldrick_

Kal parked his black Hummer H3 in front of the downtown photography studio, where he was about to shoot his pictures for his spread in Vibe Magazine. Vibe, which marketed to young urban readers was located in New York City, however it was common to outsource the photo portion to a free lance photographer that was nearest to the celebrity in question and Kal would finish up the article by speaking to one of the magazine writers that would be interviewing him via phone, while Kal was on the jet to Atlanta.

Kal was on the phone with his new business manager and childhood friend Mykel Thompson.

Growing up Kal, Rook, Mykel and Antwan were very close friends doing things normal six year old boys do until Mykel's father who had been attending night school graduated with a degree in accounting and moved his family to New York to work on Wall Street.

Mykel and Kal had not kept in touch due to to the fact that Mykel was openly gay and Kal who was on the DL distanced himself from anything that would out him. Of course this was only in Kal's mind as he was scared Mykel would tell everyone about all the times he and Kal would play "_house_" or that Kal would be the "_daddy_" and Mykel would be the "_mommy_" or how playing house would lead to_ other_ things.

Mykel had never told but Kal wasn't about to take any chances. Mykel had been shocked when Kal reached out almost a year ago with the proposition of becoming his new manager since he and Rook had ended their business and personal relationships rather bitterly. Rook had been the cause of Infinite finding the hard drive of Kal kissing Tariq. Rook was mad that Kal had reconciled with his father and felt as if Kal had chosen Walter over him, so Rook quit his job as Kal's manager and moved out of Kal's mansion but not before taking the hard drive without Kal's knowledge.

Infinite who now was being managed by Rook, stole the hard drive and used it to blackmail Kal out of five million dollars.

Kal was so mad that despite his best friends apologies he kicked Rook out of life on the same day that Walter had died, which was the same day Kal came out to the world. Tragically, Rook who was no longer speaking to Kal, and did not know Kal had come out voluntarily and was under the assumption that Infinite had double-crossed them, shot and killed the teenage boy in his own home.

When Kal had found out that Mykel moved back to LA, he reached out to his old friend who had followed in his fathers footsteps by becoming an accountant in one of LA's most prestigious accounting firms in Brentwood. Mykel took the job because the money and contacts he would make would help him in his goal of one day opening his own firm.

"So, I had the editor email me all the questions they're gonna ask and there will be no questions about Chris," said Mykel as he stepped on the subway at Union Station, getting ready to ride the Purple Line to the Financial District.

"Thanks man. I just want to keep something for me, you know...besides I want to shield_ Slim_ from all this craziness as long as I can!" Kal pulled open the double doors and stepped inside the building, instantly all eyes fell on the muscular rapper.

"Kal you know your going to have to talk about him sooner or later, speaking of Chris, does he still not know that I was the first boy to... _defrock you_," said Mykel while laughing.

"Nooo and you betta not tell him either," Kal joked back.

"Besides we was kids no need to rehash all that. I almost got my head shot off cuz I invited Tariq's best friend to the awards show tonight,"

"Oh that's righttttt. I'm sorry I can't go with you tonight but I promise to make it up but only if you win," said Mykel

" WOW so it's like that," smiled Kal.

"I got an image to protect" Mykel was standing, holding on to the overhead railing as the subway was making it's way underground.

"Chris is cool, he is too Rico suave to be the jealous type."

"_Ok_" Kal was noticing a tall stocky black man walking in his direction. "Please don't let those Armani suits and big vocabulary words fool ya...I'm probably gonna be ducking Ginsu's when I get home!"

Mykel was cracking up at this point.

"Kaldrick King come right this way" the tall man was now standing in front of Kal and leading him to the back of the studio.

" I got to go... wish me luck," said Kal.

"You do not need any luck boy, you know you got this!"

"_Thanks_!" Kal hung up his Samsung Galaxy and began to follow the tall flamboyant man.

"So wardrobe and make-up are to your left, it usually takes about 30 minutes but looking at you I would say less and than you come out and I take about 10-15 shots, I shoot on 10 megapixels. You choose the shots you want to keep and then I send them over to (the man looks down at his clipboard) Vibe and then your all set."

The man walked Kal into a large wardrobe room filled with rows of clothes, designer to costume and everything in-between.

"Do you need me to help you pick out a particular costume or take your measurements or help you in other ways"

Kal could tell by the way the man was looking him up and down where this was headed, so he decided to end it quickly.

"Thank you for the offer but I'm seeing someone" Kal was hoping this would end the shameless flirting as he would hate to walk out on this photo-shoot.

The man looked Kal up and down once more this time rolling his eyes.

"Oh well in_ that_ case, you can pick out your own damn clothes and make it snappy, I'm on a deadline!" The flamboyant man turned and twisted out the room leaving Kal staring in partial amusement and disbelief.

_-Commerical break_-

* * *

_Offices of Open Road Films_

_"_So sorry to keep you folks waiting" A short overweight man with thick glasses entered the room and took a seat behind the large oak desk,

Connor was the first to point out the obvious.

"I'm sorry but we thought we were meeting a Chase Cutter, you look nothing like what Raquel described," Connor gave Raquel a baffled sideways glance.

"Where is Cha-s...Mr. Cutter" asked Raquel.

"Open Roads has decided to part ways with Mr. Cutter after finding out some unfortunate news."

Raquel, Connor, Cam and Kevin all spoke at once. "_What unfortunate news_?"

"We'll we found out that Mr. Cutter was promising women movie contracts in exchange for sexual favors. Open Roads has had to settle at least four sexual harassment cases and we have three more in litigation. I mean you should have read some of the scripts he promised deals to, they were awful!"

The three men turned to look at Raquel.

"_Stop looking at me_! Do you really think I'm _stupid_ enough to fall for the oldest _trick_ in Hollywood!" Raquel rolled her eyes

"Imagine my job...for the last couple of months, I have had to meet with all of the clients Chase signed and crush their dreams by finding gentle ways to tell them their script sucked"

The foursome began to get up from their seats.

"Thank you so much for your time Mr. Titan we'll be going now," said Kevin clearly crushed.

"Wait a minute, where are you all _going_?"

'We'll we just assumed you were going to tell us we have no deal," said Raquel. "You just said all of the talent that Chase brought in is not getting signed."

"Yes, everyone_ except_ yours."

"Come again," said Connor as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Well, we were gonna cut ties with every potential deal that Mr. Cutter brought in_ including_ yours until we discovered that the movie starred one of the most brilliant, hottest and upcoming actors in all of Hollywood."

Raquel began to speak with a huge smile on her face.

"Well thank you-"

" Mr Lake... we here at Open Roads are_ such_ a _huge_ fan of yours. I personally never miss an episode of_ Critical Unit_!"

"Um thank you" Connor shrugged his shoulders at Raquel who rolled her eyes and folded her arms in frustration.

Mr Titan continued...

"We here at Open Roads would like to Option your screenplay with a few minor changes.."

"What changes..." asked Raquel

"Well, for starters we want to change the title of the movie to something more..(Wilbur cleared his throat) marketable and we want to expand Connor's role in the film.

"_Expand_ it by how much" Raquel was losing her patience by the minute.

"To the starring role, now_ before_ you complain Ms. Westbrook you will still have a starring role, we think you and Connor have excellent chemistry. Are you two sure your not a couple?"

Raquel and Connor looked at each other.

"_We're sure_!"

"Kevin Johnson and Cameron Turner"

"_Yes_" the two friends perked up.

"Since you two wrote the screenplay, we would like to offer a little compensation for the right to option the film to produce in an allotted time frame that we specify of course." Wilbur reached in a manila folder and pulled out a two checks and handed it to each young man.

"_FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS_"

"Now all you have to do is sign here on the dotted line" Wilbur pushed the same manila folder towards the young men, who were fighting over one another to sign.

"_Wait a minute Cheech and Chong_!" Raquel turned towards the giddy duo. "Do you even know what an Option means. They can sell your script for ten times the money their offering you and what about licensing and revenue fees?"

"You are correct Ms. Westbrook but that of course all depends on someone buying the script or the script going to major release. As you are aware the possibility exists the movie could also sit in pre-production hell and never see the light of day, so I would say this is as good of an offer as your gonna get."

Kevin and Cam looked at one another and said in unison "_We'll take it_!"

"Wait, your not even gonna get a lawyer to look it over first," said Raquel

Kevin and Cam looked at one another and then turned back to the overweight man "_We'll take it!_"

* * *

_Jackson & Smith Law Firm, Downtown LA_

Chris was in his office located on the six floor of the Aon Center, the second tallest building in Los Angeles. His law firm which was one of the largest and most prestigious firm in not just LA but all of California took up the fifth, sixth and seventh stories within the sixty-second story skyscraper. Jackson & Smith was known for representing some of the most high profile clients in LA County ranging from celebrities, athletes, politicians and fortune 500 companies.

Chris was typing up a motion he was filing in court tomorrow on behalf of one of his clients when Steven Jackson one of the founding partners walked in.

"Mr Taylor are you ready for our dinner tonight with Mr. Hyromoto. This is a huge account if we land it, we're talking millions."

"Yes, my presentation is all set sir"

"Great. You know people are talking and it is a known fact that you are on the fast track to making partner very soon. I hope you don't let_ personal_ _matters_ sidetrack you."

Chris put his hands in the pocket of his tailored suit and readied himself for battle, similarly to how he did in court.

"If by_ personal matters_ you mean my relationship with Sean, I will say this again my personal life is off limits"

"Well than dinner's at four...make sure your on time." The older black man walked out of Chris's office and pulled a phone out of his jacket pocket, dialed a number on the keypad and put the phone to his left ear. After a few rings a voiced answered...

"It doesn't appear as if I'm having much luck, maybe it's time for plan B"

* * *

**Author's Note**

So I decided to split episode 1 up into two parts because alot of things happen in this first chapter and I wanted to post it because I know that some of you are waiting for me to update. I hope to have part 2 up by Monday which is the normal post date. As you can see I'm writing each chapter as if your watching an actual episode of the show. I am very excited for what I have planned and I think you guys will as well. BTW I got an email that Netflix has picked up The LA Complex, so we are a step closer to getting our show back.

Please review as I would love to hear from you.

if you want to read my behind the scenes of this fic and the show please feel free to visit my LA Complex Season 3 forum.

Happy Reading!


	3. To Live and Die in LA-Part 2

**_ARC 1_**

* * *

**_ENEMIES_**

**1. **One who feels hatred toward, intends injury to, or opposes the interests of another; a foe.

**2.**

**a. **A hostile power or force, such as a nation.

**b. **A member or unit of such a force.

**3. **A group of foes or hostile forces.

**4. **Something destructive or injurious in its effects.

Of, relating to, or being a hostile power or force.

[Middle English enemi, from Old French, from Latin inimcus : in-, _not_; see **in-**1 + amcus, _friend_.]

* * *

**LA Complex: Season 3**

Episode #1-**To Live and Die in LA Part 2**

Soundtrack-To Live and Die in LA (Please listen while you read)

Artist- Tupac Shakur

Production Date-December 13th-16th, 2013

Premiere Date-December 16th, 2013

Studio-Awesome A. Productions

Channel-The FanFiction Network

Guest Starring...

Mykel Thompson (Kal's new mgr.)... I picture being played by Brandon J. McLaren~ Chase Cutter (VP of Acquisitions of Open Road Films)...I picture being played by Aaron O' Connell~ Wilbur Titan (Senior VP of Acquisitions of Open Road Films)~ Jackson Smith (Chris's boss)...I picture being played by Steven Williams~ Antwan "Dollabill" Jones (Kal's childhood friend)...I picture being played by Omari Hardwick...Sandy Baker (Fox Network assistant)~ Dave Davies (Record Label Executive)

*All rights go to Martin Gero, BellMedia, MuchMusic, The CW and the wonderful cast and crew*

**All guest starring characters are 100% original and I own them**

* * *

_**Thank you all for your reviews... I have been getting many reader requests asking for more Tariq...all I can say is keep reading...as I said in my introduction I intend to bring back ALL your favorite characters, so I would not dream of leaving out one as beloved and popular as Tariq and I can assure you the story that is about to unfold this season for Kaldrick that Tariq is a VERY big part of it** _:-)

* * *

_ Montréal, Canada_

Tariq Muhammad stood silent in his small yet spacious apartment thinking about a topic that he seldom allowed himself to and hated each time he did...

He was thinking of Kal.

Once he knew Abby was safe after her accident at the airport, Tariq allowed himself to ponder the things that she had said concerning Kal...about possibly..._ forgiving him._

Tariq continued to think of that possibility and how it seemed unlikely...yes Kal surprised him and everyone else by coming out to the world but that made what he endured all the more worse! The sneaking around...the lies...the humiliation...the loneliness...the rejection...the begging...the pleading... and the _beating_!

Tariq suffered severe injuries both mental and physical after that encountered in Dynasty's studio, a broken jaw and nose, black eye and concussion, not to mention the back pain from the impact when he hit the floor.

The physical injuries may have healed but the mental ones still remained.

Tariq thought about how he became a prisoner in his own skin...afraid to be touched, or talked to at a certain tone and the_ nightmares_. Nate had helped get Tariq through most of that as best he could, starting from allowing Tariq to move in, so that his parents didn't have to see his injuries and during that time the two former high school classmates starting dating. Nate was great. He took care of Tariq in everyway, working two jobs, volunteering at the local clinic (which is how he and Tariq met back up) all while putting himself through college.

But he wasn't Kal...

As Tariq glanced at the stack of royalty checks that he received from producing _Hard Times _but never cashed, he knew that he couldn't forgive Kal but more importantly...he couldn't stop loving him.

* * *

_Raquel_

Raquel could not leave there fast enough, she felt humiliated, not only (in her mind) did she just get her movie snatched out from under her but she had to find out that she had been used, taken by some young punk that made her do things sexually that she hadn't done since her twenties or that no one should do sober...speaking of which, Raquel quickly yanked her cell phone out of her purse and dialed the numbers to the horny, lying, sexual harassing prevent known as...

"Chase speaking"

Raquel blocked her number

"_You sonnaofbitch_! _When were you gonna tell me you GOT FIRED_!"

"_Raquellll let me explain babee_" Chase quickly got up out bed, so the young blonde keeping him company couldn't hear the conversation.

"Don't you baby me and you better pray that I don't decide to become the next one suing your pathetic ass. Oh and Chase don't forget, I know where you live and I know you like to sleep naked on your back, so if I were you... before you go to bed tonight..._you better hide the knives_!"

"_Raqu_-"

Raquel slammed the phone shut and turned around and was now face to face with Connor.

* * *

_Connor_

"Trouble in paradise Raquel or just your usual foreplay," Joked Connor in his heavy Australian accent.

"Very funny" Raquel crossed her arms with a look on her face that could turn a man to stone.

"Ready to go and celebrate with Kevin and Cam, partner"

"Celebrate what...that you_ stole_ my movie!"

"_WHAT_!"

"_Oh Mr. Lake_ (Raquel was mimicking Wilbur Titan) _we are suuucchhh a huge fan of yours, give me your autograph, let me wipe your ass, here let me give you the movie Raquel stol- worked her butt off for"_

"You are _SUCH_ a ungrateful bitch! Connor shook his head

"_EXCUSE ME_! said Raquel

"I didn't even want to be apart of this stupid movie..." said Connor

"Oh so now it's a_ stupid_ movie!"

"You came to me because you were in a jam! You needed someone to play your love interest and you didn't have anyone and instead of_ thanking me_-"

"_Thanking you_"

"_Yes_! Thanking me because if it were up to your little_ boyfriend_...this deal would _NOT_ have been made" Connor was gesturing with his right hand and his left hand was on his hip.

"Chase is _not_ my boyfriend" Raquel broke eye contact with Connor at that moment

"_Oh please_! We both know you _fu**ed_ him Raquel, you just didn't realize you were being played and it backfired. I mean what's wrong with throwing my name around a little! Isn't that _why_ you, Kevin and Cam chose me... for that_ very_ reason. _It worked_. _You got want you wanted_."

After a brief silence

"_Well_ we only choose you because Huge Jackman wasn't available" Raquel may have intended that as a joke but Connor did not find it funny.

"_Unbelievable_! Still no_ bloody_ thank you. Jennifer was right...you are_ toxic_!" Connor turned and walked to his car.

* * *

_Raquel_

"What does_ Botox Barbie_ have to do with this!_ Hey come back_!" Just than Raquel's cell phone rang and she answered while still looking in the direction of Connor.

"_Chase I swear to Go_-"

"Raquel?"

Raquel almost passed out from the sound of the voice coming from the other end of the phone

_"Mark_?"

-_Commercial Break_-

* * *

_Kaldrick_

_Van Nuys Airport, San Fernando Valley_

Kal had been calling Abby all day and she did not answer, even now. Kal stood in front of the G5 that his label was providing for him, Dynasty, Abby and one of their representatives to fly to Atlanta.

"Yo Kal, we got to go. If Abby's not here then she ain't coming," said Dynasty in his trademark deep baritone voice.

"Yeah, I'm coming..." Kal looked around the airport one last time before slowly turning to board the jet.

* * *

_Connor_

Connor walked inside his studio at The Lux and threw his keys on the nightstand, removed his blazer, kicked off his shoes and plopped on the bed. He was still cursing Raquel in his mind. How dare she accuse him of stealing_ her_ movie, if anything he _saved_ her movie.

Nothing he ever did was good enough... for _her_...to _her_...with_ her_.

"_Aggro_" Connor threw one of his pillows across the room. His cell phone rang and Connor knew that it was Veronica, the leggy blonde from Open Roads. They had made a date to go out once she was off work but Connor was no longer in the mood. Raquel ruined that, just as she always did, besides he needed to get ready for the celebratory barbecue Eddie was throwing in their honor tonight.

Connor picked up a couple pieces of mail from the stack that was piling up next to his bed. He usually liked reading his Fan mail but lately not so much.

a few months ago, Connor has started receiving letters from someone referring to themselves as Connor's "_number one fan_" and that they and Connor were kindred spirits. At first Connor found it pretty cool and even wrote back on a few occasions but then the letters had taken on a more darker threatening tone and Connor decided to stop all communication...that only made matters worse.

Connor opened a brown envelop that had no return address and pulled out a white sheet of paper and began to read...

_Dear Connor,_

_I figured I would write since you won't answer my calls. I can't say I blame you... after what happened, You must have so many questions and I want to answer them...it's time you knew the truth..the whole truth! We need to talk but I'm being watched by Roxanne and the church._

_I'll be in touch soon, until then take care of yourself..._

_Charlotte_

Connor crumpled the letter in his hand, his mind racing a_ mile a minute._..what did Charlotte_ mean_ by _"it's time he knew the truth_" what truth... that his sister tried to _kiss him_...did_ kiss him_! That's a truth he wished he didn't know and tried his hardest to forget. He had hoped Charlotte was getting the help that Roxanne and the church of scienetics said she would when they took her away to that complex in Colorado to "_reprogram_".

Connor kept tabs on her progress but Roxanne had convinced him that it was best if he had no contact with Charlotte until she was fully..._healed_.

A few weeks ago the calls had started and Charlotte seemed desperate to tell Connor something but Roxanne had already prepared Connor that these calls would come and that Charlotte would use any excuse to reach out and justify what she had done...even paint conspiracy theories to lure Connor to her. As much as it pained him to do so, each time he saw the unknown caller appear on his phone, he would regrettably hit ignore.

He picked up his blackberry and started to dial Roxanne to inform her of Charlotte's latest communication effort but something inside him changed his mind.

* * *

_Kaldrick_

_Red Carpet, Atlantic Civic Center, Atlanta, GA _

Kaldrick King was one on the most successful entertainers in the world, yet that didn't seem to stop him from feeling a little nervous and even starstruck whenever he was around his other famous peers.

Kal stood on the Red Carpet which was located outside the Civic Center in Atlanta where the Black Entertainment Television network hosted the awards ceremony each year honoring those for outstanding achievements in both mainstream and underground Hip Hop.

The event drew tons of celebrities, label and network execs, famous tv personalities, reporters from various media outlets including magazines, websites and blogs and of course hundreds of screaming fans, who were all screaming for Kal to sign autographs, shake hands, hug them or even plant kisses.

Kal was decked out in a black leather Coogi jacket with matching black dress slacks, his signature platinum diamond studded chain with large crown emblem and a black Vans Kearny fedora, which had belonged to his father. Kal felt that by wearing that hat that his father was somehow here with him and then he got to thinking about the others that he wished could be here with him but wasn't.._.Rook_..._Chris_..._Tariq_.

Kal began to head to the backstage area for mic check and wondered how exactly he was going to pull this off without Abby. His label, Dynasty as well as himself felt the performance would be much better with Abby doing live vocals versus audiotape. Many industry insiders were creating buzz about Abby as they praised her and Kal's performance together.

He couldn't believe she had stood him up.

_"Kaldrick King"_

Kal looked to his left and knew the slender woman calling his name was non other that _Rebecca Red_, gossip reporter for music network _MusicHere1st._

Kal hugged the woman.

"Long time no see. Look at you looking all _jazzy_!" Rebecca spoke into her microphone and looked back and forth into the camera, which was being held by her cameraman.

"Thank you," said Kal

"So Mr. King. There has been quite alot of buzz about your performance tonight seeing that it's been _over two years_ since you last took the stage, can you share with us and all the fans at home what you have in store tonight?"

Kal was deciding if now would be a good time to drop the bomb that his background singer was MIA.

Just then everyone's attention was suddenly on the loud noise coming from the sky. A large wind befell the outdoor crowd as a large Australian made helicopter known as a _Squirrel_ began to touch down.

_ptf-ptf-ptf-whop-whop-whop_

The large white helicopter finally landed as the crowd whispered with excitement as they wondered which celebrity would step out the chopper. After a few seconds the passenger right side door flung open and out stepped a cute brunette Kal knew as the one and only...

* * *

_Abby_

Abby stepped out of the large helicopter dressed in an off- the- shoulder Alex Evenings white sequin lace gown and her hair pinned up.

"_Thank you so much Mr. Buckley_. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along"

"No problem Mrs. Vargas. I always enjoy helping a pretty _sheila_ such as yourself and make sure you tell that Connor Lake he got himself some real fans back home in the outback," said the white bearded man as he tipped his hat towards Abby.

"I sure will and please call me Abby. You have a safe trip and I'll be sure to look you up if i ever come to Australia," shouted Abby over the loud helicopter blades.

Abby's pilot was an Australian importer that she met during her accident at Munich Airport. Once he found out that she was on first name basis with Connor who is considered somewhat of a _god_ in his native land for being the only Australian lead actor on american prime-time television, he offered to personally fly her to Atlanta, providing she happens to_ mention_ it to her good actor friend.

"_Knock'em bloody dead Ms. V-Abby_!"

"Thank you Mr. Buckley... _have a safe flight_" Abby waited for the _Squirrel_ to lift off before turning around to head to the Red Carpet as she saw Kal along with a reporter who she recognized as Rebecca Red and a camera crew heading her way..._ By this time all eyes at the event were on Abby._

"A _helicopter_ Abby?" Kal looked wide eyed at the peach colored young woman.

"It's a long story...tell you later" Abby said fast and out the corner of her mouth as she greeted the reporter.

"Kal, when I asked you what you had planned for your performance tonight, I wasn't expecting your background singers to have their own public entrances, you truly _are_ full of surprises aren't you! Rebecca took Abby aside, while all the other reporters on the carpet were rushing over, as Kal looked on in complete shock and relief.

-commercial break-

* * *

_Raquel _

_Knock, knock, knock_

Raquel stood at the front door of her former boss Mark, who she had met when she forced him to hire her after his restaurant after filing bankrupt.

_Mark had quite his job as a civil servant and divorced his wife, took all his money and some of the bank's and opened a bar and grill. He was a good hard working honest man that had been swept off his feet by the red headed spit fire known as Raquel who he viewed as being down on her luck but he knew that she was a winner and would bounce back, so he didn't mind giving her a job as a bartender to help her out. He also didn't mind taking her to his bed either, as he thought she was smart, beautiful and a little intimidating_.

_He was so happy that day a year ago, that Raquel announced her movie was finished and had invited him to a premiere/fundraiser at The Lux_.

_Mark had decided that he would ask Raquel to make it official that night, but he never got the chance, just as he was about to lock up, the FBI and SWAT along with the LAPD raided his restaurant and arrested him...him, someone that had never gotten a parking ticket was being arrested for identity thief and credit card fraud. At first Mark figured it was a mistake and he would sue the pants out of whomever had made that mistake but that was until his lawyer showed him all the evidence, hundreds of his customers identities was stolen and the common link was they had all eaten at his establishment and then they found it... the Radio Frequency ID scanner that was being kept at the register to store the credit card numbers of his trusting customers_.

That's when he knew...that the woman he was sleeping with, had let into his company, had fallen in love with... just_ ruined_ his life.

The door opened and Raquel walked in and the first person she noticed was Manny standing very uncomfortable in the corner. Raquel had not seen her co-conspirator in over a year right after Mark was arrested for the crimes they committed.

"_Wussup Wasteland_"

"I told you _not_ to call me that" Raquel hated being reminded of_ that_ show

Mark walked out of the kitchen holding a tray with a bottle of wine and three glasses.

"_Raquel_! So glad you could make it!" Mark kissed Raquel on the cheek but not in a loving way.

"Mark...I' don't know what to say, I didn't know you had gotten out of prison" said Raquel while exchanging guilty yet puzzled looks with Manny.

"Yo Mark, I thought you said this party was a get to together with _all_ your old employees to celebrate?" asked Manny looking around the empty apartment.

"Yes... well it will be a celebration but no one else is coming, you two are the only ones I invited...now... let the party begin"

* * *

_Second floor balcony, The Deluxe Suites_

Connor walked out of his room and stood on the balcony next to Nick who looked like the air had been knocked out of him.

"Nick, you look rather crook, wus- a -matter?"

Off Nick's baffled glance...

"Crook means sick, you look sick..." clarified Connor

"Well than on that note, what's the Aussie slang for "I wanna kill a bitch!" said Nick

"I wanna kill a bitch" said Connor as he and Nick briefly exchanged looks and then both turned their heads to the pool watching some guy throw a girl in.

"Women! Why do we need them" Nick sunk his face in the palm of his right hand which was resting on the balcony railing.

"I_ dunno_," Connor sighed, thinking about today's encounters with both Raquel and Charlotte "I think it has something to do with Adam and a apple..."

"Sabrina dumped me!"

Connor and Nick briefly exchanged looks and then both turned their heads back to the pool watching some guy throw a girl in.

* * *

_Kaldrick_

As Kal stood on the outdoor deck at the Awards After-Party he thought it was all a dream and he needed to pinch himself to wake up. Not only was his and Abby's performance such a hit that they received a standing ovation but he won both awards that he was nominated for, even he thought Kendrick Lamar was a shoo-in for the MVP Award and was utterly shocked when won the award, as he looked out over the standing crowd he thanked the three people that had been crucial in getting him to this point...his father Walter...Chris and Tariq.

While he was looking for Dynasty who had been nominated for Producer of the Year but didn't win, he bumped into someone from his past and it was _not_ a pleasant surprise...

"_Well if it isn't little Sean Dugan_"

"Ain't nothing little about me bruh." Kal gave a fake laugh that reeked of contentment. "Dollabill Jones...long time no see"

Antwan "Dollabill" Jones and Kal were frenemies since childhood competing in everything from sports to girls and then street hustling to now the rap game. Dolla opened up his own record label called "_Dollabill Records_" and he wanted Kal to sign with his label and when Kal had not, Dolla blamed Kal for his label not being as successful as he hoped it would be.

"Congratulations on your win, you know I guess even a network like BET has certain _quotas_ to fill" The muscular brown skinned man rubbed his perfectly groomed goatee dressed to perfection in a jet black Versace suit.

"Yeah and that quota would be recognizing the_ best_, so tell me again how many awards did you win tonight..._ oh yea that's right._..well at least you _were_ nominated..._oh snap_ I forgot. Well there's always _next_ year!"

Both men stared one another stone faced in the eyes. Dolla was the first to speak...

"Who would ever guessed Sean Dugan would be playing for the other team, it's almost not fair... now I can't say I stole all those chicks from you back in the day, cuz you didn't want them anyway. I'm not hatin...I mean it's more pus*y for me right!" Dolla patted Kal on the shoulder.

"Dolla you and I both know I could get more women than you back then and I still have way more even now...wait listen to those fans," Kal cupped his ear with his hand. "Whose name they screaming, yeah mine, I guess some thangs never change" Kal smiled deviously knowing he was getting the best of his enemy. Just as he was getting ready to walk away...

"Oh Kal...before you leave... did you meet my date" Dolla motioned for someone behind Kal.

_"Hello Sean_"

Kal knew that voice and it belonged to someone he knew_ quite_ well.

"_Dawna_!"

-commercial break-

* * *

_Kaldrick _

_Dawna was a social worker that worked with Kal's father at a homeless mission. When Walter came back in Kal's life he felt Kal needed someone to take him away from the drugs and wild parties that surrounded him and he tried to set Kal up with Dawna. After he and Tariq had broken up and he attempted suicide, Kal had contemplated actually dating Dawna to make his father happy but he knew it wasn't him and things ended badly when Dawna came to hospital to visit Walter and discovered Chris_.

"Dawna you didn't tell me you would be here and with him" Kal put emphasis behind the him.

Dawna was dressed in an elegant simple yellow gown with a slit in the middle and her hair pinned up similar to Abby's.

"Well I didn't know myself until this morning, Antwan came to the Mission and told me we were going on a date and when I got on the jet he already had my dress picked out and everything"

"What can I say I'm the romantic type" Dolla smiled sarcastically at Kal.

Kal pulled Dawna to the side..."How _come_ you didn't tell me you were dating this cat?"

"Well, Sean I didn't think it mattered... by the way how is Chris-to-pher." Dawna turned around and walked off.

"Ouchhhh!" Dolla whispered in Kal's ear "When it comes to the ladies again..._you were saying_!" Dolla gave a snarky laugh as he disappeared into the crowd.

Just then Abby came rushing up to Kal sipping on a glass of _Cristal_...

"_OMG Kal_.._.I am having so much fun_..._Diddy actually told me he loved our performance_!"

"Good... I'm happy you had so much fun, we're leaving, the jet takes off in 30 minutes" said Kal

"I met so many celebrities tonight, Lil Kim's breast _is_ really that big in person.._.I felt them_!"

Kal could tell Abby had to much to drink...

"_Ooo noo hide me_" Abby ducked behind Kal as he looked around.

"_What's wrong_"

"That old guy over there has been following me around all night, I told him I was married but he won't take a hint"

Kal looked at who Abby was running away from...

"Abby do you know who that is. _That's Dave Davies_, he is one of the hottest label execs since Clive Davis. He signed some of the biggest acts in music today... Lana Del Ray, Boy Direction you name it!"

Abby came from behind Kal "Really! I guess I can say hello"

"It won't hurt to show a little thigh either," said Kal as he pushed Abby in the direction of the record exec.

When Abby walked over to Dave Davies...a waiter came over to Kal and gave him a piece of paper he was asked to deliver...Kal opened the small slip of paper that read...

_You're life as you know it...is over_

Kal quickly looked around the outdoor event and could no longer see the waiter that had given him the note, which he knew could have come from anyone there.

* * *

___Montréal, Canada_

Tariq walked up the steps to _Wilson Hall_ which was located on the campus of _Gill University_.

He always hesitated before he walked through the automatic sliding doors which led to his place of employment for the last year. It never got easier no matter how many times he came or how many days of the week he was on shift, to Tariq this was no regular _9-5_, this job was unlike any he ever had before and it affected him on every level not just for the people he encountered but because of his own experience, yet no one other this his direct supervisor knew just how much Tariq could relate to the abused and battered men and women he processed each day in his role as_ Intake Coordinator. _

Tariq took a deep breath as he did everyday and stepped inside the huge building known as _The Gill Domestic Violence Clinic_.

* * *

_A short time later_...

_Outdoor Lobby, The Deluxe Suites_

_Eddie had gone all out to celebrate his favorite tenants recent successes. The Lux was decorated full of banners, streamers and balloons. There were cases of liquor and tables full of BB-Q chicken, steak and hamburgers, chips and dip, devil eggs, hot wings, potato salad, pizza, finger sandwiches and a huge cake congratulating Abby, Raquel, Kevin, Cam, Connor and Nick on the new opportunities that had recently come their way_.

_Drunken residents were sprawled all over the motel floors, hallways, balconies, pool and rooftop. Indie Rock band Whaletooth playing in the background_.

Connor was tapping on Nick's door trying to get the youngster to come out his newly crowned dungeon

"_Come on Nick_, come join the party! Locking yourself in the room is only going to make you feel worse!"

_Silence_

(_Camera flashes on Nick taking two Norco pain-pills and an empty bottle of Smirnoff next to him_)

"He still feeling bad about Sabrina?" asked Eddie with two platters of uncooked chicken in his hand.

"Yep" replied Connor

Eddie shook his head "Poor Kid, just when he gets that interview at Fox, his girlfriend dumps him"

Kevin and Cam walks up...

"Where's Raquel, I thought she was going to be here?" asked Cam dressed in a flannel shirt, Bermuda shorts and flip-flops.

"She's mad at me. She accused me of stealing her movie." said Connor

"Oh...well you _did_ kind of steal-" Cam quickly shut up when he saw the looks from both Kevin and Connor.

Just then Abby came walking up, dressed in casual clothes and her long brunette hair draped over her shoulders

"_ABBY_! Shouted Eddie as he grabbed the girl and twirled her around. "If it isn't our resident Rihanna, we all saw you on the awards tonight you were awesome"

All the residents started coming up and hugging their former neighbor

Connor waited to everyone was done and approached Abby, he had always had a little crush on the married woman, even after they had a one night stand on the roof of The Lux.

"Hello Abby, you're still gorgeous as ever" Connor hugged Abby and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi Connor, how have you been?"

"I've been better, where is your hubby..._Gray_ right"

"_Yeah_!" Abby looked at her phone she had been calling Gray all day and he did not answer or return her calls, she wanted to know if he had caught her performance. "He flew in from another top secret air force mission today. He's probably tired, I'm sure he'll call when he wakes up"

Just then two men dressed in traditional blue air force service dress mess uniforms walked into the complex.

At that moment Abby's heart dropped.

"Did we hire strippers?" Eddie looked around confused

The service men stopped and talked to a guy and girl standing in the entrance and when the guy pointed in Abby's direction her knees almost buckled beneath her.

"Abby Saunders?"

"Yes, I'm Abby Saunders"

Both men were stoic and did not break formation

"Mrs. Saunders, the United States Air Force _regrettably_ informs you, that this morning at 0900 hours... your husband, _Flight Lieutenant Gray Saunders_ was flying over enemy territory and the_ F-15E Strike Eagle_ he was piloting crashed and Lieutenant Saunders is now believed to be _deceased!_"

* * *

_Kaldrick_

As Kal pulled his Hummer in front the _Sunrise Meadows Cemetery_ located in his old neighborhood of the Crenshaw District in Southwest L.A., he never imagined when Chris had texted him to meet at a special location to celebrate that it would here.

Kal's father was buried here next to his mother and brother. Kal wanted to bury him closer to where he now lived but had honored his fathers wishes.

Kal walked over the open lawn and up the path until he came in view of his light-skinned lover. Chris was dressed casual in Armani jeans and a tight fitted long sleeve shirt.

"This yo idea of a_ romantic location_?" Kal leaned in and gave Chris a peck on the lips.

"I said meet me at a _special_ location not a romantic location but I'm sure we can turn any location into a romantic one. Chris gave Kal a flirtatious smile. "I thought you might want to celebrate with Walter, so I invited him" Chris motioned towards the grave marked _Walter Dugan,_ it had been decorated with a picnic blanket, two small white candles, a bottle of _Cognac_ (Kal's favorite drink) and a serving tray with a silver lid.

"Look at _you_ got the_ Cognac._..you and Walter came prepared" Kal took Chris's hands and they both came down on the blanket with the items between them, Kal was lying on his side and Chris was sitting up.

"What's in the tray" asked Kal

Chris lifted up the silver lid "_ta-da_"

On the serving tray was bacon, eggs, sausage and french toast

"_You don't remember do you_?" asked Chris "Today is our one year anniversary, give or take a few days. This was the first meal we ate together at the diner right after we..._you know_"

"You mean the diner where you almost opened a can of _whoop-ass_ on buddy sitting next to us" joked Kal

Chris laughed. "He act like he ain't never seen gay folks before. We _do_ come out our cave sometimes..." both Chris and Kal laughed.

Kal put his hands on Chris's thigh. "Let me ask you something...why were you_ trippin_ this morning when I said Abby was coming with me?" Chris put a bite of food in Kal's mouth.

"I _wasn't_ trippin" Kal stopped chewing..."_Okay maybe a little_. I was feeling some sort of way, that I wasn't able to be there on one of the most important nights of your life and when I heard Tariq's BFF was going...I figured he might be too and I didn't want your _ex_ to experience something with you that I couldn't"

"Listen_ Slim_, Kal began to talk in a soft sensual tone. "I did invite Tariq to come but only from a pure business standpoint and _he declined_, he doesn't want anything to do with me and even if he had come, you were the one I wanted to be there with. You were there for me when Walter died... when I came out...Tariq wasn't..._you were_"

Chris and Kal locked hands as Kal began to caress Chris' thigh with the other.

It was night and the cemetery was illuminated by only the Moonlight and the two candles in-between the lovers. It was a windy but humid night and the trees were blowing steadily...

"If you think being sweet to me is going to make me forget you didn't remember our anniversary...think again" said Chris in a playful tone of voice.

"It's nice too know my own_ boyfriend_ doesn't believe in me...wait... what's this _sticking_ me in my back" Kal reached behind him and pulled out a black box. "_Will you look at that_" Kal feigned totally ignorance of the black package.

Chris was speechless, while Kal handed him the box with the big logo marked _Zales_ on the front.

"Open it" said Kal

Chris slowly opened it and was greeted to a thirty- thousand dollar _Baguette Platinum Diamond Tennis Bracelet._

"Read the inscription" Kal helped Chris turn the expensive piece of jewelry over and the back of it read _To Chris: My true king of Cali _

"Okay... _you're forgiven_" said Chris and at the moment Kal covered Chris' mouth with his in a soft sensual kiss. Chris responded to Kal's warm mouth with his tongue and Kal opened his mouth with a low moan.

_Kal was so caught up that he completely forgot about the note he received in Atlanta. He also had not noticed that he had been followed to the Sunrise Meadows Cemetery and both he and Chris certainly had not noticed the hooded figure behind the trees taking pictures_...

-ending credits- (_The song Home by DIIV is playing_)

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So everyone there you have it the season premiere of Season 3, as you can see alot of things happened. Don't forget the first Arc is called Enemies and as you can see our favorite characters are starting to be surrounded by them. **

**It was kind of difficult writing Abby's scene as I imagined real life families of our service men and women being told that exact news but if you think you know how this story's going to end, think again as this is only the beginning! **

**Fasten you seat-belts because now the fun really begins...p.s. I hope you guys like how I'm choosing to show Tariq handle his beating by Kal. **

**When I was doing my research for this fic, I read how alot of LA Complex fans were disappointed with the way the show handled the aftermath of what Tariq endured, so I'm trying to address that in my story. I am not going to ask any questions because I do not want to give any spoilers as I want you guys to be completely surprised by everything...**

**Please, Please review and follow and leave me your feedback etc as I LOVE TO HEAR FROM ALL OF YOU!**

**Next Episode is: A World So Cold, out next Monday or maybe before so either keep checking or follow my story.**

**Love you guys!**

**Happy Reading!**


	4. A World So Cold

**_ARC 1_**

* * *

**_ENEMIES_**

**1. **One who feels hatred toward, intends injury to, or opposes the interests of another; a foe.

**2.**

**a. **A hostile power or force, such as a nation.

**b. **A member or unit of such a force.

**3. **A group of foes or hostile forces.

**4. **Something destructive or injurious in its effects.

Of, relating to, or being a hostile power or force.

[Middle English enemi, from Old French, from Latin inimcus : in-, _not_; see **in-**1 + amcus, _friend_.]

* * *

**LA Complex: Season 3**

Episode #2- **A World So Cold  
**

Soundtrack- A World So Cold (Please listen while you read)

Artist- Three Days Grace

Production Date-December 16th-20th, 2013

Premiere Date-December 21, 2013

Studio-Awesome A. Productions

Channel-The FanFiction Network

Guest Starring...

Mykel Thompson (Kal's new mgr.)... I picture being played by Brandon J. McLaren~ Jasmine Taylor (Chris's sister)~...I picture being played by Jasmine Guy~ Sandy Baker (Fox Network assistant)~Anita Taylor (Chris's mother)...I picture being played by Dianne Carol

*All rights go to Martin Gero, BellMedia, MuchMusic, The CW and the wonderful cast and crew*

**All guest starring characters are 100% original and I own them**

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for your reviews on that last chapter, you guys had quite a reaction to it as I hope you would (evil grin)... **_**_okay so time to address some of your individual comments/questions:_**

**_bkamp954- Thank you for using the word "intense" to describe that last chapter that really blew my mind and i definitely didn't think a pun was intended (smile)_**

**_T man- I am so glad that you love my story, I know how much some of us miss the show and that's why I am writing this and about your question asking if Kal and Tariq will get back together..keep reading!_**

**_TariqKalTaral-Based on popular demand there are currently no plans to bring back Simon and Beth sorry to disappoint (smile)_**

**_TariqKal FE- Whose to say that the person taking pictures of Kal and Chris was an actual photographer but I can tell you whomever it was certainly does not have good intentions (really evil grin)_**

**_Ray328- Ask and you shall receive...pay special attention in this next chapter to Tariq's supervisor...you might recognize him (wink)_**

* * *

_Hotel El Convento, San Juan Puerto Rico_

_(The camera slowly zooms onto a small luxury boutique hotel room, a balcony with no step out space has it's double glass doors ajar over looking the beautiful ocean view of Old San Juan. The ceiling fan twirling at medium speed with hardwood floors and decor that looked like it would be featured in Spanish Vogue...)  
_

Alicia Lowe lay in her queen size bed fast asleep and dreamed...

(Dream Sequence)

_Alicia walked through the entrance which led into the lobby located within the outdoor motel known as The Deluxe Suites. As Alicia walked around the complex she was oh so familiar with she couldn't help but notice the blood stains everywhere, on walls, on the white concrete ground, leading up the stairway and even in the spacious pool. Alicia continued to walk around through the deserted building completely mute and unfazed by the bloody crime scene, all of a sudden as she turned the corner she came upon a body which appeared to be male and as she came closer even in her dream she could tell the body appeared to be familiar to her, she managed to turn the still man's body over and to her horror came face to face with her best friend, his eyes closed behind the black rimmed eyeglasses barely on his face, his mouth vomiting a mixture of blood and saliva...all of sudden the bloody man's eyes pop up open startling Alicia awake_...

Alicia jumped up in a cold sweat completely shook up from the nightmare she had just experienced.

"_Oh my God...Nick!_"

-opening credits-

* * *

_(End of Night by Dido is playing as various images of California shows on the screen, finally the camera zooms in and settles on...)_

_Nick_

_September 27th, 2013, __The Deluxe Suites, room 202_

"How is Abby?" asked Tariq as he sat at his desk at work talking quietly to not draw attention from his supervisor, who frowned on personal calls during work hours as he wanted his staff focused on the patients that needed their help.

"As good as anyone can be that was just told by the military that the top secret plane their husband was flying crashed and now he's believed to dead but wait we haven't found his body, oh and by the way we can't tell you where that top secret mission was." Nick was walking around his studio fully clothed but barefoot.

_"I can't believe it_, it's like a dream...where is she now...is she still staying in Connor's room?" asked Tariq dressed in a white polo shirt with the clinic's logo in green that hugged his toned frame with khaki colored cargo pants and white sneakers.

Since Abby had received the news about Gray... Eddie, Connor and Nick had all convinced her to stay in Connor's studio, while Connor stayed with Nick.

"She was until this morning and now her and Connor flew to Germany, so Abby could pack up a few things"

"I offered to fly down but Abby told me not to but I'm thinking she's gonna need me" Tariq was very worried about his best friend.

"No, I'm with Abby not until every one knows more I mean right now Gray is just being declared MIA by the Air Force but if his status gets bumped up I'm sure she'll need you then-"

Just then Nick's call waiting beeped..

"Hold on Tariq, someone's on my other line" Nick looked at his iphone and clicked over to the second incoming call but did not recognize the number

"Hello?"

"_OH MY GOSH NICK... I'M SO HAPPY TO HEAR YOUR VOICE_"

"_Alicia_?"

* * *

_Gill Domestic Violence Clinic, Montreal Canada_

"_Muhammad_" The tall slender bi-racial man known to his employees as Ray was heading in the direction of Tariq.

He was one of the head clinical therapists at the clinic specializing in _Clinical_, _Counsel_ and _Social Psychology_, he also taught at Gill, Nate was one of his top students and had begged him to give Tariq a job despite Tariq not being certified like the other students, social workers and doctors, Ray felt Tariq's experience qualified him just the same and was the only people beside a handful of others that knew the truth.

Ray rarely showed it but Tariq was his favorite and he made it his _unofficial_ mission to help Tariq through the secret pain he knew Tariq carried around.

Ray was cool and all his students loved him as he would be the first to lead facebook campaigns for any and every topic he found important and he always thought that if Tariq was just a few years older and wasn't dating one of his students, he would love to shower the young man with love he never knew existed...but in the meantime he would just settle for helping the abused young man.

Tariq quickly hung up the office land line.

"What's my policy on personal calls Muhammad" Ray stood over Tariq looking down at him

"_I'm sorry_ Ray but I'm worried about my friend, she just found out her husband is missing and might be dead"

"_Oh wow, I'm so sorry_! Wait this wouldn't be the friend that has the husband in the service would it?" Ray folded his arms over his chest

"_Yes_! Abby, that's the one" Tariq replied while sighing as he thought of the situation.

"_Man_, how are you holding up? asked the handsome older doctor

"She's not goo- wait did you just ask how am_ I_ holding up?" Tariq gave his supervisor a confused look

"It doesn't take a doctor to know what your friend is feeling, I wanna know how _you_ are feeling...still having nightmares?"

"If you don't mind Ray, I really don't want to talk about it!" Tariq turned to face his computer.

"You know Tariq, what your experiencing has a name, it's called _Emotional Amalgam_, an unconscious effort to _deny_ or counteract anxiety and I can help you with it...when your ready." Ray walked off to his office.

Tariq pretended to be looking at his computer screen but as soon as Ray walked off he let it show that he had been listening to every word.

* * *

_Raquel_

Raquel sat motionless in bed staring off into space thinking about what had transpired a few days ago...that her past had caught up with her in the most horrible of ways and how her life from this point on was as good as over...

(Flashback Sequence)

_September 24th, Mark's apartment_

_"Yes... well it will be a celebration but no one else is coming, you two are the only ones I invited...now... let the party begin" said Mark as he sat down on the white sofa and began to poor the wine into the three empty glasses_

_Raquel and Manny looked at one another but did not speak._

_"Come on, don't be shy, I know its been awhile but I remember there is nothing shy about the two of you" Mark stood and handed both of his ex-employees each a wine glass._

_"So Raquel how did that movie come along, sorry I missed it but it had something to do with me being in prison. And what about you Manny, still driving that fancy car... oh wait... I'm sorry that was your cousin's right" Mark wiped his forehead with his right forearm and continued on..."All the reasons people go to jail and I went over so some low budget black and white film shot in the back of some crappy motel and an ugly-ass car that costs an arm and leg just because the doors flip up" Mark had a nervous laugh that screamed busted_

_Manny sucked his teeth and threw his hands in the air "Shit man, I should have known this was a set up"_

_"You mean how the two of you set me up" Mark looked Raquel straight in her eyes._

_Raquel placed her glass on the coffee table "Mark I am so sorry, I wanted to tell you-"_

_Mark put his hand up to cut Raquel off "Yeah, so sorry that you never once came to visit me. I don't want to hear it. You know Raquel the only reason why you are not rotting in prison where you belong is because when I told the Feds that it was you running that register, they didn't believe me because when the first cards were stolen, you were not yet working for me, so that's when I KNEW you had to be recruited by someone that was already working for me" Mark turned his attention to the tall Hispanic thug._

_"Yo Mark, I'm sorry that you got caught up in this but I ain't bout to go to prison, so tell me what you want, money, drugs what?'_

_"Sorry, oh no the two of you haven't begun to be sorry... do you have any idea how the two of you ruined my life, my restaurant was used as collateral to pay off the banks FOR all of the 400 people the two of you ripped off, so the bank that was financing my loan res ended and is now suing me but that is only the first of many lawsuits being filed against me and oh I'm a convicted felon so I'll never be able to get a decent job again, so don't fucking talk to me about SORRY" Mark was shouting at the top of lungs_

_Raquel wiped a tear from the corner of her left eye as she realized just how her actions had cost a man she greatly cared for... everything._

_"Oh spare me your tears actress, there are no cameras around here. Oh but speaking of cameras there obviously was one around at SOME point because look at what I received.."_

_Mark threw a large manila envelop on the coffee table._

_"What you talking bout man" Manny frowned_

_Raquel quickly picked up the envelop and as she looked inside it was clear what her ex lovers intentions were..._

_"He's talking blackmail"_

_(_End Of Sequence_)_

Raquel sat motionless in bed staring off into space thinking about what had transpired a few days ago...that her past had caught up with her in the most horrible of ways and how her life from this point on was as good as over_..._

* * *

_Kaldrick_

_Vibe Magazine Press Conference_

_"_You ready Kal_"_

Mykel had thought it would be a good idea for Kal to hold a press conference to launch the release of the magazine similar to how Rook held one to announce the release of Hard Times. It worked too, a contest was held on Kal's website inviting the first 50 fans, the site received so many hits that it crashed. Various members of the press was in attendance including Hip Hop radio station_ Power 81_ which was broadcasting the conference live.

The current issue which featured the self proclaimed_ King of Cali_ was flying off the shelves at record numbers and had already been the most downloaded issue in Vibe history.

"Yeah, as I'm ever gonna be... you know I hate these things but duty calls right" Kal was dressed in a white fitted long sleeved _Sean John_ crew with the lettering and designs written in gold coloring, baggy denim jeans, timberland boots and white Gucci sunglasses.

Mykel walked on stage with his perfectly groomed dreadlocks sitting nicely in a tight ponytail and stood at the podium.

"_Are you guys ready_!" the crowd cheered loudly. "_I can't hear you, I don't think you ready_..._I'm gonna ask one mo" time_.._IS_..._Y'ALL_.._READY_!"

The crowd screamed so loud Mykel could have sworn the walls shook. "_Okay that's much better, so without further ado_..." just then the sheet that was covering the life size poster of Kal's cover pose fell to the ground and the crowd went ballistic...

Kal was dressed as Alexander the Great, complete with helmet and cheek pieces and a partial bronze chest plate which showcased his bare muscular tattooed physique.

Kal had remembered studying Alexander the Great, in History class and chose him to dress as, as Kal felt they shared many similarities...both were known as Kings, Alexander the King of Macedonian and Kal the King of Cali...Alexander was undefeated in battle and Kal was undefeated in _rap_ battles and lastly the biggest similarity was that both had controversy surrounding their _sexuality_...

"..._Give it up for the one... the only, the baddest MC on the planet and the newly crowed MVP of Hip Hop...KALDRICK KING_!" Mykel turned towards the back and was clapping along with the others in attendance...

Kal stepped on stage to a barrage of flashing cameras, hoots and hollas, screams, yells, chants and applause. Once the commotion calmed down, Mykel signaled for the press to begin their questions...The first reporter he chose was _Glenda Vasquez_ who worked as the social media reporter for the Fox 11 news morning show _Good Day LA_, Kal braced himself for he knew Glenda's mission would be to make him look bad, as she always tried to do ever since Kal had turned her down sexually back in the day...

"Hello Mr. King, your cover photo looks _amazing_ but I'm afraid my question is not about your Vibe article-"

Mykel tried to cut the Mexican reporter off...

"Please hold any off topic personal questions to the end if we have time-"

"Oh I _assure_ you my question is _very_ on topic" the reporter continued despite the obvious objection

Kal was now curious and gave Mykel a nod which indicated he would allow it

"Have you heard the rumors that some of the entourage of the missing 19 year old rapper, I believe you know him by his stage name_ Infinite Jest_, is saying they believe you had _something_ to do with his disappearance?"

Kal paused for a long moment before responding "_No_... I had not heard that and I don't respond to rumors...next question-"

"But it's_ not_ a rumor that the two of you had a very high profile feud last year isn't that correct!" The woman almost had a smirk on her face as she loved seeing the rapper squirm.

After seeing Kal's reluctance to answer the question, Mykel stepped in and addressed the crowd..."_Okay at this time, we will only address questions relating to Kal's article in the magazine, his recent awards or his upcoming album. Thank you!"_

Kal thought to himself... this is why he_ hated_ these things.

-commercial break-

* * *

_Nick_

"I had a dream you were in_ pain_" Alicia had her blue tooth on while she worked out on the elliptical in the fitness center at the hotel.

"Wow, that's some talent you got there, what's next you gonna read my tea leaves" Nick was still pacing back in forth in his room at The Lux.

"_What's wrong_?" Alicia stood still on the machine

"_Sabrina dumped me_" Nick sat down on his bed and began to put on his shoes

"_Are you serious. What happened_!"

"_Ohhhh_ the whole it's not you it's me speech, she doesn't want to hold me back and all that other_ bullshit_ girls tell you when they found someone else"

"Nooo, do you think she..._Nooo_...anyway she's an idiot if she can't see what a great guy you are. As soon as this tour is done, I'm gonna comeback to L.A. and set you up with a nice girl" Alicia got off the machine and begin to wipe her sweat with a towel.

"The Usher tour?" asked Nick

"No, the Usher tour ended months ago, now I'm on the Beyoncé tour..."

"..._and when are you going to hook yo boy up with tickets_!"

"I'll see what I can do...I'm so happy to hear from you" Alicia began to drink her water

"Yeah me too... I just hate it couldn't be under better circumstances but I have to get going I have an important appointment and I can't be late" Nick got up off the bed and grabbed his car keys

"Okay and don't be a stranger, tell everyone at the Lux I said hi and trust me you'll find someone that makes you feel much happier than Sabrina did, love you"

Nick thought as he pulled the phone from his ear he didn't want happy... _he wanted Sabrina_.

Alicia thought to herself as she pulled the blue tooth from her ear that Nick's break-up might have explained his pain in her dream but it didn't explain all the blood...

* * *

_Geilenkirchen, Germany_

Abby was sitting on the floor of the bungalow she shared with Gray, she was cuddling the shirt he was wearing last time she saw him and she reflected on their relationship...

_(Come Home by One Republic is playing as flashes of Gray and Abby's courtship shows on screen, them meeting at the beach for the first time, them at dinner, them at the Lux, them in Vegas after finding out they had gotten married...)_

"Abby" Connor had walked up and snapped Abby out of her trance.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Connor placed his hand on Abby's shoulder

Abby shook her head. "You've already done enough Connor...you _really_ didn't have to come here with me"

"It's fine Abby, there was no way I was gonna let you make this trip alone"

"What about your show?" Abby was still looking down at Gray's shirt

Connor waived his hand. "Oh_ please_ they can't make a move without me, besides... I told them I had a death in the family so they agreed to stop production for a few days"

"Okay" Abby stood up.."I guess let's get this over with"

Since Gray had Abby listed as his immediate next of kin, the Air Force had only notified her, which meant that it fell on Abby to notify Gray's parents. Connor had come along to help her pack up the house and all of Gray's things and then she would fly back to LA where unbeknownst to her things were exploding due to her performance at the awards show.

"Okay, well I'll take care of-f-f...pack-k-k-i-n-g up Gray's things and I'll let you get to it" Connor turned and headed towards the tiny bedroom, houses in this part of Germany was not known for being spacious. They also did not have standard closets only _Schranks_ which was used to store clothing and other items.

The two-door cabinet with shelves and drawers on one side and a place to hang clothing on the other was located on the right back wall, Connor approached the cabinet and opened the door to the side that revealed the shelves, he reached atop the highest one and down fell a box with several items falling out including a old photograph.

Connor started picking up the items and when he picked up the photo his heart nearly jumped out of his chest! Connor blinked his eyes, turned away briefly but the image remained the same...Connor was staring at a picture of himself when he was about six years old!

Connor knew he had to be dreaming because why would Abby's presumed dead husband have a childhood photo of him!

* * *

_Montreal, Canada_

_Tariq & Nate's apartment_

Tariq and Nate were standing in the kitchen of their apartment having lunch as they did everyday, as their apartment was only minutes away from the university. Tariq was chopping some vegetables for a salad and Nate was mixing a homemade cranberry vinaigrette dressing.

"Any news on Gray? Nate was leaning with his back against the cabinets facing Tariq. The tall slender blond haired Caucasian young man was chewing on some of the vegetables Tariq had cut up.

Tariq signed heavily. " ...not yet but Abby and Connor are in Germany now and Nick is going to call me with any updates" Many of Nate's friends teased the couple because Nate was much taller than Tariq and Tariq was a little more "masculine" than Nate...Nate always said he and Tariq balanced each other out.

"So let me tell you how your professor pretty much told me_ I'm a basket-case that needs a shrink_" Tariq tried to make light of his conversation with his supervisor.

"Whattt! You need a shrink that's crazy talk" Nate was laughing and playfully pushed Tariq's shoulder, a move he would soon regret as Tariq had a quick flashback of Kal pushing him and instinctively reacted...

Tariq who already had the big butcher knife in one hand, used his other one and all his body weight to push Nate up against the cabinets forcing Nate to hit his head with a loud thud...Tariq held the large shiny knife up to Nate's throat...

"_Don't EVER do that again_" Tariq eyes went glossy and he looked like something possessed...

Nate used his psychology training to calm Tariq down..."_Tariq, I'm sorry...please puttt the knife down...it's meee Tariq...it's okayyy it's Nate_!"

Just then Tariq slowly remembered where he was and he threw the knife in the sink and then he and his boyfriend slowly embraced.

-commercial break-

* * *

_Nick_

_Fox Network Studios_

Nick walked into the lobby of the top rated network and sat next to several well-dressed young men, some of who were running lines, while others were practicing what to say when they are pulled into the big room.

Nick suddenly realized that he recognized several of the men from various comedy shows,workshops and festivals, which meant that they were also here to audition for the new comedy show that the network was developing. Nick became upset as that woman...Sandy, made it sound as if the role was being _given_ to Nick and he almost was offended that he had to audition for it, as he was much funnier then all these _douche bags_.

As the door opened, Nick thought how he was going to tell this Sandy woman that he was no longer interested and was leaving. A dark haired woman stepped into the lobby...

"Nick Wagner"

Nick's entire body went limp as the woman in front of him was a carbon copy of the girl that had just broken his heart..._same hair, same height, same complexion and same husky sensual voice._

Nick stood up and shook the woman's hand...

"_I'm Nick Wagner_"

"Hi Nick, nice to met you...I'm Sandy...we spoke over the phone" The woman smiled at Nick

Nick smiled back, while totally nixing the idea to leave.

* * *

_Kaldrick_

Kal rushed inside Chris' loft to start packing. Chris had invited Kal to the _Gay Lawyers of LA Retreat_ in Laguna Beach that he attended every year. Kal certainly did not want to spend an entire weekend with stuffy lawyers but he and Chris had been getting along very well lately and he wanted to keep it that way. Kal was speeding because they needed to be at the bus by _two pm_ and he was already late.

As Kal zoomed past Chris, he could tell the light-skinned man was on the phone and the conversation he was having was anything but pleasant.

"What do you _mean_ he can't come" Chris was pacing the living room floor with his shirt untucked and his tie unfasten.

"Why weren't the members informed of this charter rule before" Chris' eyebrows were frowned and he was clearly becoming more and more enraged by the minute.

"Okay...well you can tell Justin and all those other punks that they can kiss my _BLACK ASS_!" Chris hung up the cordless phone and threw it on the couch.

Kal could hear Chris was not in the best of moods, so he decided he'd better come and smooth things over...

"_I can be ready in two seconds_" Kal was motioning towards the bedroom with his thumbs with a puppy dog expression on his face.

"No need..._apparently_ you and I are no longer invited" Chris put his hands on his hips still needing to calm down.

"_What._..you've been going to that little retreat thing for years what happened" Kal sat down on the armrest of the couch.

"_Well...apparently there is a rule about ex cons living in the Beach House_" Chris locked eyes with Kal

"_Wait...because of me_" Kal pointed towards his chest with his thumbs..."_You got dis-invited because of me_." Kal jumped up off the couch. "_Man, call dem stuffy ass sharks and tell'em I could buy and sell that Beach House with they asses in it_"

"It's okay Kal, things like this has been happening ever since you and I started dating" Chris almost spilled the secret that his bosses were trying to make him break up with Kal.

"_Man, fu*ck 'em...all of 'em...we can have our own retreat_..._right here_" Kal and Chris shared a flirtatious smile

* * *

_Raquel_

Raquel was now fully dressed in her room awaiting the arrival of Manny, they were getting together to try to come up with a way out of their situation and to try to come up with a way out of what Mark was forcing them to do. The picture Mark had showed them was of Raquel handing Manny the RFID scanner and Manny handing Raquel cash...lots of it. Mark informed them that someone had anonymously mailed him the picture while he was still in prison and he was now using it to blackmail the duo into stealing more credit cards from innocent people and giving the money to him.

While Raquel was pondering who could have taken that picture of her and Manny there was a knock on her room door.

Raquel opened it, pushing Manny inside, and did a quick glance to see if he had been followed.

"Were you followed" asked Raquel

"_Naw Wasteland...I don't think so_" Manny was dressed in a plain white shirt, jeans and a black leather jacket.

"Well we both know someone followed you at some point, that's why we're in this predicament. _Who cold have taken that picture of us and why_?"

"I don't _care_ why... all I know is... when I find them, I"m gonna take care of them, the same way I'm bout to handle our _other_ problem"

Raquel's eyes bulged in their sockets as she saw how Manny was intending to deal with their "problem" as he pulled out a _Smith & Wesson_

* * *

_Kaldrick_

"So all yo family members are lawyers"

Kal and Chris were snuggled together on the couch. The built in automatic fireplace was going and_ Nina Simone_ was playing in the background as Chris was a huge fan of Jazz music.

"Yesss and I know how much you hate lawyers"

Kal nodded playfully...

"Both my mother and father worked for the State Attorney's office...that's how they met actually and my sister Jasmine, who you talked to that time on the phone...she practices family law in Atlanta and her husband is an education lawyer who works for the Georgia Department of Education"

"_Damnn I would hate to see both our families together at Thanksgiving_" Kal and Chris both laughed

"Let me ask you something..." Kal turned to Chris "How did your family take it when you, _you know..told 'em_?"

"_What... when I came out_" Chris raised his eyebrows "Well...I came out at my college graduation dinner...I figured, if I was about to get disowned at least I would have my degree" Chris had his legs on Kal's lap

"How did that go?" Kal was plugged in especially seeing that he would never get the chance to come out to his parents.

"It probably would have went a lot worse had my father not chosen that time to tell us that he was divorcing my mom for his twenty-one year old assistance" Chris slipped his hot chocolate waiting for Kal's reaction...

"_Whattt...damn, this getting good_!" Kal was rocking back and forth "What happened to your ole man?"

"He's a politician running for city council now and the last memories I have of him was the checks he sent to pay for Law School because it's all about the "_Taylor image_" Chris did the quota signs with his fingers..."I know Walter was not the perfect father but at least he was there, you know"

Just then Chris's phone rung...

"_Hello...you're what...she is...she wants us to what...okay I'll tell him...see you in a few_" Chris hung up the cordless

"Who was that?" asked Kal

"That was my sister, she's in LA for a sorority alumni meeting and my mother cooked a big dinner at her house and Jasmine wants us to go" Chris looked at the speechless Kal "I guess the time has come for you to _finally_ meet my mother!"

* * *

_Geilenkirchen, Germany_

"_That's odd_"

Connor heard Abby shouting out in the living room and hurried to put the box back atop the shelf but not before putting the picture of himself that he found amongst Gray's things in his back pocket and then he walked into the living where Abby was staring in the pages of what appeared to be an address book.

"What's odd" asked Connor

_"I tried to call Gray's parents just now and the number was disconnected_" Abby had confusion written all over face.

Connor shrugged his shoulders "What's so odd about that Abby...people have their lines disconnected all the time?"

"_When you have a son in the military who's declared missing and you disconnect your phone it is and they haven't even called to check on Gray or anything._.."

"okay" Connor walked over to Abby and put his hands on her shoulders "There has got to be an explanation...um that's Gray's address book that you have there right...just call another number and see if they can get in touch with Gray's parents"

After calling every number in Gray's book..._ not one number worked_...Abby and Connor were either getting disconnected or wrong numbers and the same question began to form in both their minds...

_Who the hell was this Gray Saunders_?

* * *

_Nick_

"Have a seat Mr. Wagner" The dark haired woman that greatly resembled Sabrina motioned for Nick to sit across from her.

"_Nice Shirt...not that I noticed your shirt...I mean I wasn't checking out your cleavage...not that it isn't a nice cleavage...so all those guys out there are here to audition_?" Nick quickly changed the subject

Sandy smiled "Of course, this would be a national show on a major network...you didn't think you would be the only one did you?"

Both Nick and Sandy began to laugh

"_Of course not...i knew that_" Nick crossed his legs and laughed nervously

"So Nick tell me a little about yourself...background, how did you get in comedy..._do you have a girlfriend_?"

"Well I always loved com- wait did you just ask-" Nick could tell by the way the woman was looking at him, what she wanted and in that moment he knew how he was going to land this role without auditioning.

* * *

_Kaldrick_

Kal and Chris were sitting at the table in the Bel-Air townhouse of Anita Taylor. Anita was the epitome of fine taste and regal demeanor, a cross between _Michelle Obama_ and_ Jackie Onassis Kennedy_, Anita would give Martha Stewart a run for her money including the prison sentence. Her townhome was immaculate with fine crystal and china, expensive artwork adorned the walls, jazz music played in the background.

Kal sat at the table and couldn't believe how he was looking at the female version of Chris. Anita nor Kal barely spoke a word during the meal of baked and fried chicken, collard greens, macaroni and cheese, buttered cornbread and cinnamon apples.

Both Chris and his sister Jasmine tried their hardest to cut the tension...

"_Wait until Tyrone finds out I had lunch with Kaldrick King, my husband loves your music...he and I still cannot believe my little brother is dating the King Of Cali_" Jasmine was grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"_That's an understatement_" Anita spoke but never took her eyes off Kal

Chris cleared his throat "Umm mama, Kal just won MVP at the _BET Hip Hop Awards_ recently " Chris had hoped that might warrant some praise from his mother as he could tell she did not approve of Kal.

"_Oh really...you mean they actually reward people for cursing and calling women out they name_"

"_Mama_" Jasmine was signaling her mother to behave as Chris looked down at his food.

Kal spoke in defense of his music "It's just artistic expression Mrs. Taylor" Kal had to keep thinking how he was doing this for Chris..

"Well I never_ liked_ being called_ bitches and hoes_, no matter what type of expression was being used" Anita gave a sarcastic laugh

Jasmine tried once again to lighten the mood..."_Tyrone and I were at the awards show Kal and you tore it up_"

"_Really ya'll was there, how come you didn't come over_" Kal looked at the light-skinned woman who favored Chris in every way.

"_We tried but those girls out there had you on lock_"

Chris spoke up "_Oh really did they_"

"_Oh snap, why you had to go there_" smiled Kal as he, Jasmine and Chris began to laugh and joke together.

Anita suddenly stood up...

"I hope everyone saved room for coffee and rum cake, Kal do you mind helping?"

"Sure Ma'am" Kal gave Chris a look and then stood up and followed Chris' mother into her large Kitchen and stood on guard.

"You know...your father Walter was a good man, I really think it was great work he did at the 19th street Mission" Anita had her back to Kal as she started slicing the Rum cake..

Kal instantly dropped his guard _"Youu knew my father_?

"I wasn't _born_ in Bel-Air...I grew up in the Crenshaw District and I knew your father well" Anita shook her head "It's uncanny how the apple never falls far from the tree"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean" Kal's guard came back up

"_It means your father tried to go out with me a few times but he knew he wasn't good enough for me, similar to how you know your not good enough for my Chris_!"

Kal couldn't believe his ears and he knew that had this_ bitch_ not been his boyfriend's mother he would have knocked her ass out...

"_Mrs. Taylor... I know you are Chris's mother and all but please don't talk about my father_" Kal temples were raising

"_How much_?" Anita was looking Kal stoned faced in the eyes

"_What_"

"How much do you want, name your price" The older light-skinned black woman pulled a checkbook out of the drawer

"_Name my price for what_?" Kal was thinking how this had just gotten way out of control

"_To break up with my son, that's what_"

"_You're serious, listen first of all I do not need or want your money, second of all if I was dead broke noooo amount of money n your account could get me to leave Chris_" Kal did not realize just how much his tone of voice had risen

Anita slammed her fists on the table "_PLEASE.. we both know if he stays with you the lifestyle you lead is going to end up hurting him...I saw that press conference...I know people think you had something to do with the jester boy's disappearance"_

Kal started waving his hands "_I'm out of here, thank you for the food...I'm bouncing... peace_" Kal stormed out the kitchen

"_Do the right thing Kal... if you care about my son LEAVE HIM ALONE_" Anita screamed after Kal but did not follow him

Chris stood up thinking Kal was carrying the dessert tray "_Where's the cake_?"

"We're leaving... _now_"

* * *

_Montreal, Canada_

Tariq stepped into the office that belonged to Ray... his supervisor, the clinical psychologist and stood against the door.

"Tariq, may I help you?"

After what seemed like eternity Tariq found the courage to speak and ask for the help he no longer could deny he needed...

"I'm ready.."

-ending credits- (_Home by DIIV is playing_)

* * *

**Happy Saturday,**

**I wanted to post this chapter on Friday morning but I got caught up...anyway wow things are getting good...all I can say is I am getting ready to take you guys on a roller coaster ride of edge of your seat drama, excitement and fun. I hope you guys are paying attention because everything that is happening is happening for a reason...**

**Next episode is...Video _Games_**

**I have a couple of surprises in store for you guys as well so keep checking back**

**Happy Reading!**

**You guys are the best ! **

**P.s Please do not forget to Review, Review, Review because I love to hear you guys are thinking.**


	5. Video Games

**_ARC 1_**

* * *

**_ENEMIES_**

**1. **One who feels hatred toward, intends injury to, or opposes the interests of another; a foe.

**2.**

**a. **A hostile power or force, such as a nation.

**b. **A member or unit of such a force.

**3. **A group of foes or hostile forces.

**4. **Something destructive or injurious in its effects.

Of, relating to, or being a hostile power or force.

[Middle English enemi, from Old French, from Latin inimcus : in-, _not_; see **in-**1 + amcus, _friend_.]

* * *

**LA Complex: Season 3**

Episode #3-** Video..._Games_  
**

Soundtrack- Video Games (Please listen while you read)

Artist- Lana Del Rey

Production Date-December 21st-26th, 2013

Premiere Date-December 27, 2013

Studio-Awesome A. Productions

Channel-The FanFiction Network

Guest Starring...

Mykel Thompson (Kal's new mgr.)... I picture being played by Brandon J. McLaren~ Jasmine Taylor (Chris's sister)~...I picture being played by Jasmine Guy~ Sandy Baker (Fox Network assistant)~Anita Taylor (Chris's mother)...I picture being played by Dianne Carol~ Andre (kid at mission)...I picture being played by Tequan Richmond~ Jose Escobar (Nick's dealer)

*All rights go to Martin Gero, BellMedia, MuchMusic, The CW and the wonderful cast and crew*

**All guest starring characters are 100% original and I own them*

* * *

**Hello and thank you all for your favorites and follows and of course reviews and a special hello to all the readers that are here because of Youtube and Netflix!**

**Ray328- As always I look forward to your comedic reviews it makes me laugh! Abby is certainly always thinking with her womanly parts cause clearly anyone with half a brain could see Gray was shady from the start...just how shady keep reading. I was shocked that I received several requests for Alicia but I did like her as well and she has a great story coming up pretty soon and Kal and Chris are headed for some tough times and that's all i will disclose at the moment. BTW what secret is Ray and Dynasty keeping from Tariq hmmmm lol**

**bkamp954- thank you for your kindness, as I always look forward to your kind reviews (smile)**

**TariqKalTaral- I have a nice surprise coming up just for you in the next chapter (wink)**

**Pixi Mofo, Watsgoingon and Eeliab8- Welcome to my story, I'm glad you guys enjoyed it and I hope you stick around with us :-)**

* * *

(_Blow by Beyonce is playing as various images of the California Coast shows on screen until it settles on the ocean view estate of._..)

_Kaldrick_

_September 28th, 2013_

"She actually pulled out her checkbook man!" Kal was on the phone with Mykel, they were discussing the events that transpired between Kal and Chris' mother.

"_Are you serious_" Mykel was getting ready to board The Red Line subway to North Hollywood. "Kal you gotta tell Chris"

"Nooo" Kal was walking around his large living room dressed in a plain gray shirt, black hoodie and black shorts.

"Why not... he neeeeds to know... it's his mother" Mykel was talking on his blue tooth, dressed in a suit and trench coat a leather Coach commuter bag hung over his shoulder.

"That's exactly why I'm _NOT_ telling him. I don't want him to have to choose between me and his moms...I know how that feels! Rook tried to do that with me and Walter and look how that turned out and I knew Rook a hell of alot longer than I've known Chris"

"First of all, Chris is not Rook and second, your not making him choose... his mother is" said Mykel.

"What if she's right...what if something happens to _Slim_ because of me" Kal sat down on his sofa and lowered his head and continued speaking. "I've made a lot of enemies, you know how I used to roll"

"_What_" Mykel frowned. "Don't let her get inside your head Kal...you've changed. The hustling, gang-banging, going to prison that's not who you are anymore and I should know...I wouldn't be your manager if you hadn't" Mykel tried to get his friend to smile. "Besides...your a freaking _millionaire_...who lives in a gated mansion...surrounded by bodyguards, lawyers, the whole nine yards what could possibly happen to Chris"

"I used to be surrounded by all those but you know since my father died I cut most of those people off" Kal thought about how Tariq had made a similar remark last year about "_feeling sorry for the next guy that fell in love with him_" and that really made him begin to worry if Chris' mother was right!

"So you gonna handle that for me" Kal changed the subject and was referring to having Mykel track down Infinite Jest by the tweets, emails and Facebook posts Infinite had been sending to Kal bragging about how he was traveling the world spending Kal's money.

"Yes sir, I am on my way now to meet one of my accounting clients, he's runs a private detective agency" said Mykel.

"Good, cause we need to end this Infinite _shit_ now, cuz that_ nigga_ ain't missing, not when he bragging about spending my money and I can't tell anyone not without revealing _why_ I paid his _ass_ _five million dollars_.

Just then Kal's call waiting beeped and he looked and saw it said _Chris Cell_.

"I gotta go...this _Slim_ but let me know what that detective finds out"

"Okay and Kal..._tell him_"

Kal clicked over to the other line.

"_Wussup_"

"Hey...I'm surprised you answered" Chris was on the road driving to his favorite coffee shop on Wilshire Boulevard.

Kal frowned. "_Why you say that_?"

"Because you've been avoiding me since we left my mother's house last night and I want to know why?"

Kal sucked his teeth. "I haven't been avoiding you Chris" Kal saw that _Good Day LA_ was coming on Television and he knew _Glenda Vasquez_ would be talking about his press conference yesterday.

"Oh really, so why did I sleep alone last night for the first time in almost a year" Chris said in a quiet tone

"I'm sorry...let's have lunch today _aite_ and we can discuss it" Kal looked for his remote to turn up the volume.

"Okayyy...I'll be at the office"

"Okay see you around _two_...gotta go... luv ya" Kal finally found the remote and turned up the volume.

"Love you too" said Chris as he slowly hung up the phone, wondering what the hell was going on.

Kal watched closely as the segment on Infinite's disappearance began...

_"Sources close to the case revealed that the LAPD will in fact hold another press conference today and release the evidence that made them bump up the disappearance of Youtube sensation and up and coming rapper Darius Howard aka Infinite Jest to an official missing persons case. The nineteen year old was last seen over a year ago by his family and friends on September 24th, 2012, however his parents just recently filed a missing person's report a month ago...so the question remains why did the parents wait so long to report Darius missing and also what connection if any does superstar rapper Kaldrick King have in all of this...when asked, Mr. King and his management refused to comment. This is Glenda Vasquez signing off from Good Day LA!"_

Kal continued to stare at the TV screen not saying a word.

* * *

_Wilshire Boulevard_

As Chris hung up his cell phone, he suddenly caught notice of a silver BMW that he had seen many times in the past...outside his loft...a few times outside his office and he had even thought that he saw it the night he and Kal were at the cemetery.

Chris thought to himself that he was crazy, he could not be being followed..could he? There was only one way to find out, Chris quickly jerked his steering wheel to the right swerving to the next lane and pressing the accelerator of his Lexus. Chris looked in his rear-view mirror and sure enough the BMW was hot on his trail! Chris begin to panic but kept his cool and continued to swerve in and out of different lanes while cutting in front of other cars but never quite shaking the silver beamer...as Chris saw the building to the coffee shop approaching, he suddenly had an idea...having the element of surprise he made a quick sharp right into the parking lot...causing the BMW to have to slam on their brakes to avoid almost crashing into another car.

As Chris got out of his SUV to confront whatever manic this was, the BMW accelerated on the gas several times before speeding off leaving Chris standing confused and shaken in the parking lot of the coffee shop.

* * *

_NATO Air Base, Federal Republic of Germany_

After finding out that all of the numbers Gray had listed in his address book were more than likely bogus, Abby and Connor decided to get answers from the base where Gray was stationed.

The Air Base was located west of Geilenkirchen, the town where Abby and Gray lived and was surrounded by farmland and a woodland reserve, the integrated multinational workforce housed more than three thousand employees from sixteen different nations.

Abby and Connor were meeting with the CNO (Casualty Notification Officer) on the base, Sgt. Ramsey.

"Let me just say Mrs. Saunders I'm very sorry for your loss-"

Abby cut off the military officer mid sentence...

"That's just it sir, that's why I'm here...we don't know it's a loss yet. My husbands body has not been found and I want some answers"

Abby looked to her left at Connor who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Certainly Mrs. Saunders. I hate to inform you but in these cases there may _never_ be answers" The older white man begin to type in his computer. "Mrs. Saunders whose your FLO?" the officer was looking at his screen

"My what?

"Your FLO..._Family Liaison Officer_! Every family gets assigned a FLO during a casualty, so they can assist with funeral services, financial support, grief counseling those sort of things! By this time the man was looking almost as baffled as Abby.

"_Sgt...I can assure you... I was never assigned this FLO, as a matter of fact I have not heard anything from you guys, since two of your men came to my old apartment in LA!_" Abby was now more confused than when she arrived.

Connor saw Abby getting frustrated and decided to chime in...

"Sgt. Ramsey could it be that Abby was never assigned this Liaison person because technically her husband is only considered missing at this point?" Connor had both hands on the armrest of the chair he was sitting in.

"It doesn't matter...if your husband was stationed to this base my command would have assigned him an FLO...can I have your husbands full name so I can see who has his case."

After doing a thorough search...the officer turned to Abby and Connor with a suspicious look on his face.

"Mrs Saunders, is this some kind of prank or joke?"

Abby frowned and gave the man an icy glare.

"_Why would you ask me that._.. do you think I would come all the way down here on a_ prank_?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Saunders but there is no record of your husband ever being stationed at this base.."

Abby and Connor gave each other a horrifying glance.

"...as a matter of fact, there is no record of a _Gray Saunders_ in our database at all!"

-opening credits-

* * *

_NATO Air Base, Federal Republic of Germany_

"What do you mean there is no record of a Gray Saunders in your system!" Abby stood up and leaned over the military officers desk. "There's got to be a mistake check again!" Connor stood and grab Abby's arm before she got physical.

"Mrs. Saunders I did check and there is no one currently in Active Duty, Retired or the Reserves with your husband's name. There is also no billet requests sent to have a casualty notification in LA from our office as you described..._I'm sorry_"

"That doesn't make sense, I didn't imagine those men coming to the Lux!" tears slowly started streaming down Abby's face.

"Sgt. Ramsey...Abby is correct there were two men that identified themselves as being from your branch of service and they said they were sent to inform Abby that her flight lieutenant husband's plane went down...there were dozens of people including myself that witnessed this!"

"Mr. Lake I don't know what to say...I wish I had more information but anyone can buy most uniforms of any service or law enforcement these days online, but I assure you my office will do a complete investigation. Now if you excuse me I have another engagement, I'll give you a few moments to see yourself out" The military Sargent nodded in Abby and Connor's direction and left his office.

Abby leaned into Connor's chest. "_Connor what's going on, I am freaking out right now._.."

Connor stroked Abby's back and hair.

"I know Abby but I promise you, I'm going to help you get to the bottom of it"

Connor made up his mind in that moment that he would not tell Abby about the picture and that he was going to find out everything he could on Gray Saunders.

* * *

_Nick_

_"Whew...that was what like the fifth time in a row"_

Nick and Sandy were in bed under the covers, both were covered in sweat and completely out of breath.

"They don't call me the energizer bunny for nothing..." joked Nick as he slowly rolled off top of the dark haired woman and onto his back.

"Wait...I thought your bunny alter ego's name was Barnsworth" Sandy was on her side propped up on her elbow.

"That's by day but by night the energizer comes out ready to keep going and going" Nick starting smiling.

Sandy laughed. "Okay..._energizer_..well this has been fun but I got to go home and shower and get to the office" Sandy kissed Nick on the lips and got up out of bed to start getting dressed.

As Nick watched the pretty young woman get dressed he couldn't stop thinking how much she reminded him of Sabrina. Nick knew that's why he brought her back to his room last night...that and he was going to use this to get that part on the show Sandy and her bosses were creating...this was his opportunity to get out from the crappy barista job that he would be late for if he didn't start getting dressed.

Nick got of bed completely naked and walked into his bathroom.

"You know... I hope you don't think that by having sex with me that you are suddenly going to land this role" Sandy smiled as she slid on her brown colored blouse over her head.

Nick popped his head of the bathroom..."_What_...the thought never crossed my mind...but I am down with the casting couch" Nick smiled back. (_The casting couch is when someone trades sexual favors in return for a role or job offer_).

At that moment Sandy notices several empty prescription bottles with missing labels.

"_Nick_?" Sandy picked up one of the orange bottles

"Yes-" Nick who had a toothbrush in his mouth stopped when he saw what Sandy held in her hand.

"_Are you ok...did you hurt yourself_?"

"Oh...those are nothing, I usually use them in a few of my comedy skits...you know... the pill popping priest" Nick was hoping Sandy was buying his story cause he couldn't let his possible future boss know that he was buying them from a drug dealer on the street.

"Oh okay..." Sandy placed the bottle back down and turned to face Nick. "I had an interested night and I wouldn't totally_ mind_ having another one tonight...if you want" Sandy was giving Nick a flirtatious smile.

"Sure I can get_ interested_ with you again tonight" Nick who still had his head out the bathroom door returned the smile.

"Okay...well call me" Sandy picked up her purse and walked out the front door of Nick's room. Sandy pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number and spoke...

"_It's done, he doesn't suspect a thing...I hope your happy_"

Sandy walked down the stairs and onto the lobby and past a red headed woman in a tight sleeveless lace mini dress and wedges talking very secretly to a tall young man in the corner...

* * *

_Raquel_

_Outdoor Lobby, The Deluxe Suites_

Raquel dressed in a tight sleeveless lace mini, was whispering to Manny trying to talk him out of killing Mark.

"There has got to be another way" Raquel took notice of the strange woman coming out of Nick's room.

"_Listen wasteland_...what do you think's gonna happen if the guys I work for finds out about this...we're all gonna be sleeping with the fishes, if you know what I mean"

"_Keep your voice down_" Raquel looked around to make sure no one was listening. "You are _not_ going to shoot him or hurt him in anyway or you will deal with me" Raquel rolled her neck as she looked Manny in the eyes. "It's bad enough we got him into this and we are going to have to come up with better plan"

"What, where we go to prison?" said Manny

"Nooo"

"Look _wasteland_... how do you know he's not setting us up, that as soon as we do this, he won't turn us in"

Raquel looked off into the distance deep in thought. "We don't... but I'm gonna find out"

-commercial break-

* * *

_Montreal, Canada_

_The Gill Domestic Violence Clinic _

Tariq was pacing back and forth in the office of his supervisor Dr. Ray.

Tariq was dressed in a tank top with the Canadian flag outlined in rhinestones, jeans that were partially sagging and high-top sneakers that matched his tank top.

"You know you can talk about anything with me Tariq and it stays completely confidential" Ray was sitting across from where Tariq was standing in a long sofa with one leg on top of the other. "Today, I am your doctor not your supervisor"

"I'm fine...I don't even know why I came" Tariq sat down in one of the smaller sofas off to the side looking down towards the ground.

"I think you _do_ know why you came Tariq and it will only get better if you talk about it" Ray sat forward leaning closer to his new patient.

After a very long pause Tariq finally confessed what made him walk through his supervisor's door yesterday.

"_I...a-l-l-most hurrrt him_"

"Who did you almost hurt Tariq?" asked Ray

_"I almost hurt Nate_"

* * *

_Hollywood Hills_

_(The screen zooms into the apartment of Brandon Kelly and Laura Knight, Abby's former co-stars from the show Saying Grace)_

Laura Knight was laying in bed with her boyfriend, co-star and roommate Brandon Kelly. Laura was trying to seduce Brandon but as usual it was not working as it had not been working ever since they had invited her into their lives and bed...

"I'm not in the mood Laura" Brandon rolled over on his side facing away from his blonde haired girlfriend.

"That's all the time! What... are you thinking about that _bitch_"

Brandon gave Laura an icy stare "Who..the same _bitch_ that you wanted to have a lesbian affair with behind my back"

"_Go to hell Brandon_" Laura pushed the dark haired man out the bed onto the ground.

"That's it... I'm leaving" Brandon got up, walked out and slammed the bedroom door.

"_GO AHEAD... LEAVE... I DON'T CARE_" Laura threw a pillow at the door and begin thinking how they had threesomes with many girls in the past but ever since they had invited that _one_ into their lives nothing was ever the same again...not on the set of _Saying Grace_ and not in her home with Brandon.

Laura wanted _revenge_ and she was going to teach that _Abby Vargas_ a lesson she would _never_ forget.

* * *

_Kaldrick_

_Dynasty Studios_

Kal walked inside the studio and was instantly greeted by Dynasty.

"_Yo Kal, just the one I wanted to see...ever since the awards show, my joint been ringing off the hook_! _Some of er'body want to me to produce jams for them_... You came in to lay down a track?"

"No Dynasty...I actually came in to see if you heard from Rook?" asked Kal

The large bald black man had a look that showed he was a little surprised by the question.

"_Rook_? Naw Kal I haven't seen Rook in a minute..ain't that's yo boy, you haven't talked to him?"

Before Kal could respond one of the group of guys that were also in the studio made a joke under his breath and the others started laughing.

Kal walked up to the one that made the joke and got up in his face..

"_You got something to say...say it louder..I want to laugh...today is not the day you wanna mess with me partner_" Kal face was enraged.

The other guy stared Kal back down but did not speak, neither did the other men in the group.

Dynasty came in-between the men before a brawl erupted.

"_Come onn Kal, they not worth it_" Dynasty looked at the men as if too say, one more move and your ass it out of here.

"If you here from Rook...tell'em... I need to talk to him" Kal gave Dynasty a fist pound and walked out, as he walked out to his Hummer his cell phone rang. Kal saw it was his lawyer calling...

"_Stone._.. I was just about to call yo-"

"Kal we got trouble"

-commercial break-

* * *

_Kaldrick_

"It's_ out_ Kal" shouted the Caucasian older man in his jersey accent.

"What's out Stone?" Kal was standing at the driver side door of his Hummer with the door slightly opened.

"The press knows you payed Infinite five million dollars"

"_HOW IN THE HELL_" Kal was shouting at the top of lungs

"Some reporter named Vasquez called me this morning and asked me if I wanted to comment on the allegation that on the same day that this kid disappeared he was given _five million dollars_ by you as some sort of _hush money_"

"How could this happen Stone...you were supposed to keep this secret" Kal was furious and his mind was racing a mile a minute.

"_Are you crazy._..I did keep this secret do you think I wanna get disbarred. What about Chris?" asked Stone

"Hell NO!"

"Ok...then that only leaves Rook..._where is he_?"

Kal was pacing around the parking lot. "I dunno, I need you to find him"

"Kal, as your lawyer is there something you wanna tell me about Infinite?"

Kal stopped pacing...

"Just find Rook!"

* * *

_Nick_

Nick had just arrived at the coffee shop where he worked as a barista. Nick was lucky the manager had hired him back after Nick abruptly quit to work for the Paul F. Tompkins show, however after Nick got fired he went back to the coffee shop.

Nick was tying one of the standard green aprons around his waist, when he was approached by someone he thought to be a customer.

"What can I get for you-" Nick froze upon seeing who was standing in front of him

"Aaaa I will have a shot of espresso and oh yeah my _goddamn_ money"

Nick was face to face with Jose Escabar, a known and ruthless drug dealer that Nick had been buying his _Norco_ from.

"_Umm Jose... I umm_" Nick was stuttering over his words.

"Listen Wagner, I like you that is why I have been really nice about you crediting all those pills, but I'm running a business and every business runs on supply and demand. I _supplied_ you with all those pain pills and now I am _demanding_ my MONEY! The Latino gansta moved his jacket just enough to reveal to Nick the large gun on his hip.

"_Give me a week Jose and I promise to have your money...all of it..please_" Nick was looking around to make sure none of his co-works were in ear shot of this conversation.

"Okay Wagner! You have _two_ weeks to get my money. See you soon and thanks for the espresso" The criminal winked at Nick and walked out the shop.

_Nick thought to himself that it was a very real chance he only had two weeks left to live_.

* * *

_Connor_

After their plane had landed in LA, Connor had sent Abby back to the Lux to get some rest, while he drove to a Private Investigation office located in North Hollywood to seek answers about what he discovered in Germany.

Super I Investigations was founded by an ex-US Marshall named Benny Paige. Benny was one of the best investigators in town and he didn't stop until he got results. Benny was also the PI that Charlotte had hired to locate Connor.

"_Mr Lake_...nice to meet you and how can I help you today?" asked the detective

"I need you to find out everything you can about a man named Gray Saunders and then I need you to find out everything you can about my family!"

-commercial break-

* * *

_Montreal, Canada_

"Why did you almost hurt Nate, Tariq?"asked Ray who was sitting in his same position on the same sofa.

"Becaussee I waass hurt" answered Tariq in an almost childlike tone of voice.

"Hurt by whom?"

Silence

"Who hurt you Tariq?" Ray's tone of voice was more direct

"Someone I cared about...care about"

"There you go Tariq...see it's not that bad...get it out!"

"_I wASS HURT_!" Tariq's voice was starting to elevate

"Ray stood up "Who hurt you Tariq"

"_I WAS HURT BY SOMEONE I LOVE_" Tariq was now shouting.

"Good Tariq...keep it coming! Pretend I'm him...pretend I'm the one that hurt you,what do you want to say to me?"

Tariq jumped from the sofa and started shouting "_You hurt me...I trusted you and you hurt me! I loved you! I gave you everything Kal and you betrayed me and because of you I almost did the same thing to someone who means the world to me_!

"Tell him what he took from you Tariq" Ray was certain not to break eye contact with Tariq.

"_You took everything from me, my job, my security, my self-esteem, my safety_" Tariq starting pounding on Ray's chest as he was envisioning Kal.

"_You took my ability to believe in love_" Tariq continued shouting

"No one has that type of power Tariq...tell him how you are going to take your power back..take it back Tariq!" Ray was holding on to Tariq's hands.

"I take it back.." Tariq was starting to get out breath

"Louder Tariq...say it louder!"

"_I TAKE IT BACK...EVERYTHING I GAVE YOU... I TAKE IT BACK_! All of sudden Tariq broke down in the doctors arms and burst out crying!

Ray hugged his favorite employee and patient letting him know he had his back.

"Let it out Tariq...let it all out!"

* * *

_Raquel_

_Downtown LA, Jewelry District_

Raquel and Manny were walking around the famous Jewelry District in search of their first victim. This section of downtown LA, which is the largest jewelry district in the US, had over five thousand businesses, shoppers could choose from various vendors to purchase _designer jewelry, gold and silver and precious stones._

Raquel knew this was a good area to find high class tourists with tons of credit cards, she would pose as a patsy (_because no one would view a white woman as an immediate threat_) and Manny would sneak up behind the unsuspecting soul and steal their purse, wallet or bag.

After walking around for about an hour...Raquel spotted her chance. The woman looked to be around forty years old and rich. She was dressed in a pink fur coat and was carrying a twenty-thousand _Hermès_ handbag.

The woman was talking on her cell phone totally unaware of the fate that was about to await her.

Raquel approached the women.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could use your phone, my car seems to have a flat tire?" Raquel flashed her best fake damsel in distress smile.

The woman looked at Raquel and continued her conversation on the phone.

"_Hey bitch, I need your phone_" Raquel started to snatch it and all of sudden Manny who was wearing a black ski mask ran up and snatched both Raquel and the woman's purse.

Both women started screaming but only one of those screams were genuine.

_"Somebody HELPPPP_" The woman was pointing and yelling in Manny's direction.

"Call 9-1-1... I'm going to go and follow him" Raquel gave the woman back her phone to call the police, every bit playing her part.

"_Wait you should_-" The woman started worrying for Raquel's safety.

Raquel ran off and eventually caught up with her partner in crime behind an alleyway.

Manny removed his ski-mask "Good job _Wasteland_..you really are a good actress!"

"Thank you! Now let's get this over with" Manny pulled out the woman's expensive wallet and swiped all of her credit cards into the RFID Scanner and then thew the purse down.

"Come onn Wasteland, let's get out of here," Manny starting running but Raquel circled back to pick up the expensive purse.

"Why let a perfectly good bag go to waste!"

* * *

_Kaldrick_

_Jackson & Smith Law Firm, Downtown LA_

_"_What you _mean_ you was _followed_?"

Kal was standing in Chris' office and had just found out what happened after they spoke this morning.

"Yeah, someone in a silver BMW followed me for about half a mile and almost hit another car in the process" Chris had one hand in his pocket and was dressed in a Ralph Lauren tailored suit with a pink undershirt and matching tie.

"_Damn paparazzi_!" Kal hit his left palm with his right fist.

"That's who you think it was.._reporters_?"

"Yess...Chris there's some stuff going on with this Infinite case that I need to tell-"

Chris interrupted Kal..."Before we talk about anything, you need to tell me what happened between you and my mother last night to make you storm out of there the way you did."

Kal took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"Maybe you should sit down"

"Wow..that bad huh! Just tell me"

Kal hesitated and then began to tell his lover of the encounter that he had with his mother right down to the checkbook and bribe.

Chris was stunned. "_She did what_!"

"Chris I didn't want to tell you-"

Chris stormed out the office almost knocking Kal down in the process.

"_Chris_"

Kal stood in the middle of the office thinking what did he just do.

-commercial break-

* * *

_Outdoor Lobby, The Deluxe Suites_

Connor parked his BMW in one of the empty spaces and got out carrying some take-out from _Farmer Boys_, a fast food restaurant in LA.

Raquel came walking up at the same time...

"Well, well, well...look at what the cat drug in" said Connor

"Long time no see...steal anymore movies lately" joked Raquel

"No... just yours" Connor smiled back while noticing the expensive purse in Raquel's hand. "Nice bag, new?

"Oh this old thing!" Raquel put the bag out of sight behind her back. "Where have you been?"

"I just came back from Germany, as a matter of fact"

"Germany! What was her name?" Raquel knew Connor and she knew a woman had to be involved.

"Abby" Connor was amused at how well Raquel knew him.

"_Vargas_? She's back?" Raquel's eyes got bigger.

"Yeah she's been back"

"Let me guess, what disaster has miss accident prone got going on now" Raquel put her hands on her hips

Connor put a serious expression on his face. "Her husband is missing"

Raquel's expression dropped.

"Oh! Where is she now?"

"In my room...she's staying with me" Connor walked off leaving Raquel speechless and clearly jealous.

* * *

_Bel Air, Los Angeles, Townhome of Anita Taylor_

Chris barged into his mother's townhouse going full speed and ran into his sister Jasmine.

"_Where is she_!"

"Mama...she's in the kitchen..why, what's wrong?

Chris sped into the kitchen, his sister right behind him.

"Please tell me you _didn't_!"

Anita had her back turned washing dishes and didn't react off her son's tone of voice

"Please tell me you did _NOT_ offer Kal money to break up with me!"

"_Mama_!" Jasmine was stunned.

"A mother should never have to apologize for trying to protect her children" Anita still had her back turned to Chris.

"Protect me from what..._Kal_? What did he _EVER_ do to you!" Chris' temples were flaring

"_Christopher Sherrod Taylor_, I was a prosecutor for many years...I made a career putting men like that away. I know his kind."

"His Kind...what _GAY_! Is this because I'm dating a _man_ mama?"

This is when the lighter-skinned woman lost her stoic composure. Anita threw the wet dish towel in the sink full force and spun around to face her two children, looking Chris dead in the eyes.

"_How DARE you say that to me! This has nothing to do with your lifestyle and everything to do with making sure my son doesn't become another statistic_!"

"I'm already a statistic mama...I became that when daddy left you!"

"_Chris_" Jasmine was trying to stop her brother before he said something he couldn't take back.

_Anita swung back and struck Chris' across the face_.

_Mama_!" Jasmine was shocked her mother just raised a hand to her brother

"Do you have any idea the sacrifices that your father and I made for you. Do you know what it was like being the only black family in this neighborhood 30 years ago! We struggled to provide, so you and your sister could have the best life possible and I be damned if I see you waste it on that thug!

Chris was still rubbing the side of his face that was hit by his mother.

"That _thug's_ name is Kal and you don't have to see me waste anything...as a matter of fact you don't have to see me at _all_"

Chris stormed out of the kitchen...his mother's house and her life.

* * *

_Montreal, Canada_

_The Gill Domestic Violence Clinic _

Ray was alone in his office, his session with Tariq had ended and he sent his young patient home, as they both needed time to recoup from that intense encounter.

Ray was sitting behind his desk and picked up the receiver of his office line and dialed a number to someone that was very familiar to Tariq.

After a few rings the person on the other line picked up...

"Dynasty speaking"

"Hey Dynasty, this is Ray. I just thought you would like to know the first session with Tariq with well, we're making a lot of progress!"

"Good! And about that other matter you sure you didn't tell Tariq anything.._right_?"

"Don't worry Dynasty...as I promised, Tariq will _never_ know the truth!"

-commercial break-

* * *

(_The instrumental version of the song Going Under by Evanescence is playing in the background as these next scenes play_)

_The Deluxe Suites, Room 103_

Connor walked into his room and saw Abby laying in a fetal position on the bed. He placed the food on the table, kicked off his shoes and sat in bed next to his grieving friend.

"How you feeling Abby?" Connor started caressing Abby's shoulders.

"Like a fool. I married a man that I knew nothing about, moved half way across the world and let him lie to me for sooo long. I lived a lie for over a year Connor!"

"Abby, you had no way of knowing. You married this guy because of who you thought he was not for who he turned out to be"

"Where is he...what is he doing and where was he going all those times he would leave." Abby was still lying in the same position and Connor was still caressing her shoulders.

"Those are all good questions Abby and I promise you we will find out the answers, in the meantime I brought you some take-out and I'm going to go over to Nick's and leave you-"

Abby grabbed Connor's arm as he tried to get up.

"I was _hoping_ you would stay here with me tonight" Abby and Connor gaze into one another's eyes and then start to passionately kiss. Connor rips his shirt off and gets on top of the brunette beauty as they continue to kiss while grinding into each other bodies... forgetting what they knew about Abby's missing husband...even if it was just for tonight.

* * *

_Kaldrick_

_19th Street Mission, Crenshaw District, Southwest LA_

When Kaldrick received the call from Dawna asking for help, he dropped everything and was speeding in his Hummer for what seemed like eternity.

Dawna called Kal to come and help out with an unruly sixteen year old named Andre. According to Dawna, Andre had come to the Mission a few weeks after Kal's father had died looking for his mother, a prostitute and drug addict that Walter had tried to help prior to his death.

Andre was not adjusting well and was constantly starting fights and getting into trouble. Dawna called Kal because Andre was causing a commotion, throwing chairs, hitting the volunteers and cursing everyone out.

Kal finally arrived in front of the small green building that housed and feed some of the city's homeless and indigent.

When Kal entered the building he heard screams coming from the TV room and upon entering saw the teenage boy about to charge one of the social workers. Kal got in front of the boy and put his hand on the boy's shoulder to calm him down.

"_Whoo lil' man slow your roll, calm down_!"

The teen jerked away from Kal and looked like he was getting ready to tackle the rapper.

"_Get yo hands off me faggot_!"

* * *

_Chris' Loft, Downtown LA_

Chris had just stepped out the shower and had on one of Kal's jerseys with the matching shorts when a knock came at his door. Chris opened it and was face to face with his older sister.

"_Jasmine_"

"Hey little brother, I wanted to see you before I left for the airport" Jasmine walked inside Chris's loft and walked over and sat on the couch.

"Your leaving, so soon?"

"Yeah Tyrone's getting antsy without me. I wanted to talk to you about mom"

"She was wrong Jas" Chris started shaking his head.

"I know she was but you know ever since daddy left, how overprotective she's been, rememba when Tyrone proposed to me, she had pretty much all of Georgia doing background checks!"

Chris started smiling while remembering that time.

"I love Kal I do... but come on Chris, he is not exactly the _bring home to your mother type_"

"I know sis but he's changed since we first met, he's not that same person anymore"

"I believe you and maybe mama will come around-"

Chris frowned his face in disbelief.

"Okay..._maybe not_... but she means well and sure... did she cross the line..._yes_. Will she cross it again probably... but I would rather have a mother that crosses those lines than not have one at all"

Chris was quiet thinking about Kal not having his mother.

"You know I hate it when your right" said Chris

"Then you must hate me all the time" Jasmine smiled as she got up from the couch. "Well I better get going if I want to catch my plane"

"Let me take you to the airport"

"I have a taxi waiting for me outside besides _I know you wanna be here when yo man get home..shoot I wanna be here when yo man get home. Kal is phineee, I sooo hate you by the way_" Both Chris and Jasmine started laughing.

Chris hugged his sister and wished her a safe trip and then went back into the living room deciding if he should call his mother. As Chris started to pick up the phone another knock came at his door.

"_Did your cheap self change your mind about the cab fare-_"

Chris opened the door to an empty hallway. He looked around and couldn't see anyone and then he noticed a manila envelop on the ground in front his door. Chris slowly picked it up and noticed the outside was completely blank.

Chris was used to receiving courier packages from his firm, clients and other lawyers and opened the envelop without suspicion and instantly become _alarmed_ at what was inside...

A black and white photo of what he recognized to be him and Kal at the cemetery on the night they celebrated their anniversary and a DVD with a note attached that read..._PLAY ME_.

Chris popped in the DVD and became shocked and then enraged, at what he was seeing...

_Playing on the TV screen was the now infamous video of Kal kissing and then beating Tariq._

_-_ending credits- (_The song Home by DIIV is playing_)

* * *

**I hope you guys are paying attention and taking notes! I'm speechless at all the action lol**

**The Next Episode is: Going Under**

**I want to drop certain spoiler questions but I do not want to give anything away as my goal is to have you all going Holy Shit! LOL**

**My goal is to have the next chapter up before Sunday...so keep checking!**

**Much Love,**


	6. Going Under-Part 1

**_ARC 1_**

* * *

**_ENEMIES_**

**1. **One who feels hatred toward, intends injury to, or opposes the interests of another; a foe.

**2.**

**a. **A hostile power or force, such as a nation.

**b. **A member or unit of such a force.

**3. **A group of foes or hostile forces.

**4. **Something destructive or injurious in its effects.

Of, relating to, or being a hostile power or force.

[Middle English enemi, from Old French, from Latin inimcus : in-, _not_; see **in-**1 + amcus, _friend_.]

* * *

**LA Complex: Season 3**

Episode #4-** ..._Going Under _Part 1  
**

Soundtrack- Going Under (Please listen while you read)

Artist- Evanescence

Production Date-December 27th-30th, 2013

Premiere Date-December 31, 2013

Studio-Awesome A. Productions

Channel-The FanFiction Network

Guest Starring...

Mykel Thompson (Kal's new mgr.)... I picture being played by Brandon J. McLaren~ Sandy Baker (Fox Network assistant)~Anita Taylor (Chris's mother)...I picture being played by Dianne Carol~ Andre (kid at mission)...I picture being played by Tequan Richmond~

*All rights go to Martin Gero, BellMedia, MuchMusic, The CW and the wonderful cast and crew*

**All guest starring characters are 100% original and I own them**

* * *

**A/N : Greetings! You guys had so many questions and predictions off that last chapter and let me tell you some of you are very, very close to figuring out these questions but I still plan on shocking the umph out of you lol, So let me try and address some of your feedback...**

**Tariq: Is Nate genuine-Yes. Does he know Dynasty is keeping tabs on Tariq-No. Will he find out-Keep reading!**

**Dynasty: Just as bkamp954 and Ray said it makes perfect sense that Dynasty would be keeping tabs on Tariq, remember on the show Dynasty cared about Tariq and even blackmailed Kal to make it right after the "beatdown". Does he want Kal and Tariq to get back together-Keep reading but I can say the secret that he and Ray is keeping from Tariq has nothing to do with Kal and will possibly change Tariq's life in a VERY big way.**

**Abby- Did you think for one second she wouldn't end up in some man's bed sooner or later lol but I can say keep rooting for her because I intend to make Abby a much stronger character and trust me she's going to have to be...(evil grin)**

**Connor- Is he related to Abby's husband- I can't say just yet but I will tell you Connor is about to discover things about his family that might explain a whole lot about his childhood not to mention might get a couple of people killed...lol**

**Kal and Chris- Oh boy...it's not looking good and the suspects that are out to get them are piling up by the minute and this is only the beginning for these two cause they have a loooong road ahead of them.**

**Kal/Tariq- I've done my homework on this show so I know that many of you want this couple back together all I will say is keep reading! **

**As far as what networks should pick up the LA Complex...I agree with bkamp954...I would like to see it either on MTV or back to MuchMusic or HBO/Showtime or Hulu/Netflix because I think those are some of the only networks that would not shy away from Kal's storyline.**

**Ray- Thank you so much for saying you wish the show would choose me to continue it and if they do I would bring all of us so we would be right there on set lol**

**Lastly, I have no intention to stop writing this story or at all anytime soon so you guys are stuck with me for quite awhile :-)**

**Much Love to all you guys, you are all great especially since I hear the horror stories that some of the other writers on this site must go through with other fanbases...I 'm glad I have you guys!**

***** ****I want to give you all the heads up that the rating on this will be changing from T to M pretty soon, due to the language, Adult Themes etc*****

* * *

_(The episode starts with a press conference being held by the LAPD in front of their offices. The Chief of Police was speaking to what appeared to be over a hundred guests which consisted of a mixture of reporters, civil rights leaders, Infinite's friends and family and the mass public. The case was beginning to draw national attention because of the civil rights leaders that felt the LAPD was not giving it the "attention" it deserved, the fact that Infinite in his own right was somewhat of a local celebrity and last but not least the growing connection to Kaldrick King. The LAPD had recently discovered why it had taken the young boy's family and friends so long to file a missing person's report: Someone had been posing as the rapper online, sending false emails, tweets, posting bogus Facebook and Instagram pics and sending it out to the people that knew him, only after a large time had elapsed had his parents and closet friends gotten suspicious and contacted the authorities who return discovered their first lead in the case...that the young aspiring rapper had just recently come into a very large sum of money...)_

* * *

_Kaldrick_

_19th Street Mission, Crenshaw District, Southwest LA_

_"Get yo hands off me faggot"_

The boy known as Andre swung at Kal, who used his momentum to grab the teenager's arm, swing him around and place him in a chockhold.

"Don't hurt him Kal" Dawna was standing next to Kal trying to get the upset teen age boy who was struggling in Kal's arm to calm down.

"_Get off me_!"

"Just calm down lil man!" Kal was talking in a low but firm tone of voice.

One of the volunteers came over to Kal and Dawna

"Mr King, do you want me to call the police?"

"No, that won't necessary" Dawna was hoping this could be settled without the boy getting arrested

"We gonna let_ lil man_ decide that" Kal looked down at the boy who was suddenly not struggling as much do to the mere mention of the police. "So what's it gonna be Andre...you gonna settle down and act like you got some sense or you wanna take yo chances with the_ po po_...huh?"

The skinny brown-skinned boy mumbled under his breath.

"_What wus that_" asked Kal

"_NO_"

"I thought so" Kal released the boy who still had a look of contempt on his face for the famous rapper.

"Andre...don't you think you need to apologize to Kal?" Dawna continued speaking. "Kal is Walter's _son_"

The teenager's expression changed and he stared at Kal for a long minute before speaking again only to say...

"_Man whateva_" The young boy walked off leaving the other employees and residents to clean up his path of destruction.

Dawna turned to Kal "Kal thank you soo much for coming. I'm sorry about all of that, Andre is a good kid but just a little misguided"

"Are you gonna be okay" asked Kal while picking up one of the chairs that was on the floor.

"Yeah I'll be fine"

"Okay then... I gotta go and check on Chris cause he wasn't to good the last time I saw him" Kal was wondering how bad things had gotten between Chris and his mother.

"Is everything okay?

"Yeah! Long story! I betta get going."

Dawna hugged Kal.

"_Yeah...Antwan's coming to pick me up and I don't want you guys to have a repeat of what happened in Atlanta_"

Kal rolled his eyes. "You still hanging around with that dude... Dawna you shouldn't trus-"

"Listen Kal, I appreciate the big brother _slash_ jealous ex-boyfriend thing ...whatever you wanna call it, that you got going on but I _realyyyy_ don't think you of all people are in the position to judge"

Kal nodded his head and started walking towards the door.

"Oh wait Kal before I forget, I found this the other day." Dawna handed Kal a box full of papers and documents. "I believe it was Walter's. I didn't have time to go through it but it would make more sense for you to do it anyway."

As Kal walked towards his car wondering what kind of papers were in this box as he had thought he had been through all of his fathers things, his Samsung began to ring and he knew by the distinct ring that it was Chris...

"_Slim_ I was just getting ready to-"

"Kal I need to see you... _right now_!

* * *

_The Deluxe Suites, Room 103_

Abby and Connor lay next to one another panting and staring at the ceiling... both waiting for the other to break the awkward silence that existed between them.

All of sudden they both begin to speak...

"What did we just do" Connor was still staring at the ceiling

"I think it's called _sex_ Connor" Abby looked over at the Aussie actor.

Connor turned his body to face his friend.

"_Abby I am sooo sorry, I did not want to take advantage of you_-"

"Connor it's okay!" Abby interrupted. "Nothing happened that I didn't _want_ to happen"

Connor and Abby smiled at one another

"I just hope things don't get _awkward_ between us" said Abby

Just then a knock came at the door. Connor got out of bed with nothing but a pillow covering his manhood.

"We're two consensual adults...what could possibly be awkward about this" Connor turned and opened the door and came face to face with...

"_Nick_!" shouted Abby as she used the sheet to cover her exposed body.

"Well...this is... _awkward_!" said Nick

-opening credits-

* * *

_(Kiss of Life by Sade is playing as various images of people and cars on the streets of LA show on screen and then various images of The Deluxe Suites until it settles on the Outdoor Lobby where...)_

_The Deluxe Suites, Outdoor Lobby_

"_I'm sorrrry...I-I-I am going to go now_" Nick stumbled over his words while backing up as he talked and tripped over his feet and hit the ground. Connor who forgot that he was holding the pillow to cover his exposed body part, instinctively reached to help Nick, causing the pillow to fall.

"_Oh my god...that's okay Connor...I can help myself up_" Nick had his hand up covering his face and his face turned to the side, not to look at his naked friend.

All the other residents that had been outside were now crowded around, some were snickering and whispering, while others were to shocked to even speak. Several others had now come out of their rooms including Raquel.

"_Nick what's wrong_?" Connor had that innocent wounded childlike expression on his face that he usually got whenever he couldn't understand why someone was upset with him.

Nick who by this time was standing...let loose on his friend...

"_Oh I dunno know...could it be that you just banged by ex-girlfriend or could it also be that same ex-girlfriend is grieving her presumed dead husband_!"

_"I'm sorry Nick! It just happened"_ Connor looked around at the audience which surrounded them.

"No Connor...a dog _humping_ your leg just happens..._you humping my ex-girlfriend_...doesn't just happen" Nick walked off leaving Connor standing in the middle of the lobby holding a pillow to his privates.

Connor looked around at all of the other residents who quickly went back to doing whatever they had been prior to the show he and Nick had just given them. He locked eyes with Raquel who he knew would definitely let him know what she thought of his latest episode and finally with Abby, who was standing in his doorway covered in nothing but the sheets of his bed.

* * *

_Scienetics Compound, Colorado_

Charlotte Lake ran for her life! She ran for her life because she knew they would be coming soon! _Coming after her!_ Coming after her because she knew too much. Knew things they didn't want getting out. Things they didn't want getting out especially to... _him_!

She knew she was given an assignment, an assignment to find him and then bring him to them! She also knew she had almost ruined that assignment when she kissed him but she couldn't help herself! They knew it too, this is why they took her and put her in the desert in the middle of nowhere to be" _directed_". Charlotte knew this was code for her mind was no longer "_allowed_" to be own anymore and that she would never be allowed to see him again!

This is why she knew she had to escape because he needed to know the truth, even if it meant she would disappear like all the rest that defied them!

Charlotte Lake ran for her life! She ran because she knew that Jacob, Roxanne, as well the guard that she lured to her room and bashed over the head and the entire church would all be coming after her! Coming after her because she knew too much...knew things they didn't want getting out...especially to... _Connor!_

* * *

_Kaldrick_

Kal slowly opened the door that belonged to Chris' loft not knowing what to expect as he could tell by Chris' tone that something was definitely wrong. Kal thought to himself how he would have to do some serious boyfriend duties to cheer his lover up and he just knew things _must'a_ went really bad between Chris and his mother.

Kal turned the corner that led into the gigantic living room area and could see Chris standing by the television set which was mounted to the wall.

Kal could feel the hostility coming from the light-skinned man and decided he would lighten the mood...

"So does my handsome lawyer need a lawyer. If I go to your moms crib am I going to find her dead body" Kal laughed, Chris did not.

"Sooo you gonna keep me in suspense, what happened?" Kal had one hand in his pocket and started walking closer to Chris.

_Silence_

"_Chris_..don't you hear me talking to you?"

Chris gave Kal one the harshest stares he had ever given anyone and pressed the play button on the DVD remote.

Kal looked up at the now illuminated screen and almost died!

_On the screen was the recording of Kal telling Tariq he wanted to make a life with him, take him on tour with him, start a scrapbook with him, kiss him and then beat him! Kal was stunned beyond comprehension as he wanted to know how in the hell did Chris get a hold of the video that recorded the darkest time of his life and he had many_...

Kal quickly turned to the still mute Chris.

"Chris... please let me explain"

-commercial break-

* * *

_Kaldrick_

_"You made him sign a what!" _Chris outburst upon hearing that Tariq had signed a confidentiality agreement to keep quiet about the altercation.

Kal was fidgeting very nervously trying to find the words that would make him appear less like that monster on _that_ tape, while still trying to wrap his brain around the fact that he was finally having this conversation with the one person in the world he didn't want to be.

"Chris I'm on probation, if Tariq had gone to the cops...I would have gone _back_ to prison"

"Maybe you should have" Chris mumbled under his breath but his remarks were still heard.

"Wow! Did you really just say that me" Kal had both arms stretched out as he emphasized

_Kal could feel his cell phone vibrating in his pocket but he quickly pressed ignore._

"Kal I have represented many people and I have seen some things in my day but that..I mean to do something like that to someone you love... who loved you and then make him sign a piece a paper like he was some groupie that you can just throw away...i_t makes me sick_! Chris's tone and expression was full of contempt.

"Please don't look at me like that" Kal's tone and expression was full of sadness.

"I just went to _war_ with my mother over you. I defended you to my sister. _My friends_. _My bosses_" Chris quickly caught his slip up.

"_Yo what_? What the _fuck_ yo bosses got to do with this?" Kal frowned. "Oh sooo that's why you've been saying they been giving you a hard time lately! _Ha_...so you lied to me!" Kal cupped his chin in-between his thumb and index fingers.

"_Lied_? Please don't try to deflect this Kal" said Chris in a very sarcastic tone

"And please don't talk to me like this a courtroom" Kal and Chris stared silently and sternly in each other eyes.

"No wonder Tariq didn't go with you to Atlanta. I have been wondering why would someone not want to get recognized for their work. All this time I thought _he_ was the one that_ hurt_ you...and then I thought maybe you cheated on him but to find this out" Chris used his arm to point in the direction of the TV screen.

"Chris i wanted to tell you in my own time-" Kal moved to place his hands around Chris' waist but Chris made a step back...

"Oh so what... _I CAN'T TOUCH YOU NOW_" Kal's voice was to the point of shouting.

_Once again, Kal could feel his cell phone vibrating in his pocket of his hoodie and once again he pressed ignore_.

"You know... I don't know what's worse... the fact that you did it or the fact that you didn't tell me...which seems to be your pattern" Chris still had a somewhat calm but direct demeanor.

"What...is _THAT_ supposed to mean?" Kal's temples were beginning to flare and his fists were starting to close.

"It _meansss_ I am tired of waking up to another one of Kal's many lies, omissions or half-truths..when I distinctively remember asking you to be _OPEN_ with me or do I need to remind you about _Dawna_!" Chris' voice was now also to the point of shouting.

"_Oh here we go_!" Kal dropped his hands to his side and they made a clapping sound against his clothing. "When was I supposed to tell you _huh_? _Before or after you let me fuck you the first day we met_!"

Once Kal said it he wished like hell he could take it back.

Chris' face instantly dropped and tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

"Get out"

Kal started walking closer to Chris. "Chris I'm sorr-"

"_GET OUTT_" Chris pointed towards his front door. "_NOW_"

Kal stood motionless for several seconds trying to come up with anything he could do or say to take back the last 5 minutes.

"Do you want me to help you...cause I'm _not_ Tariq...I hit back brother" Chris put his hands on his hips in battle mode.

_Kal turned to leave but not before taking one of the pieces of artwork that hung on Chris' wall and smashed it to the ground causing a loud crashing noise. Shards of glass splattering everyone_.

"You said you loved me. You supposed to have _MY BACK_" Kal hit his chest so hard that it made a thumping sound.

_As Kal walked out of Chris' loft, his cell phone vibrated once more but this time he snatched up_...

"_Man..who dis is_?"

"Hi Mr. King... this is Detective Johnson with the _LAPD Missing Person's Unit_. We need you to come downtown and answer a few questions."

* * *

_Raquel_

_Mark's Apartment_

"So that's yo plan _wasteland_?" asked Manny.

Raquel was standing outside the apartment of her former boss talking to her partner in crime via cell phone.

"Do you have a better one. I mean he was into me once. All I have to do is remind him of why he fell for me and that should be the end of our problems. Maybe we can also find out who took that picture you giving me the money."

"I _dunno_ wasteland...we ruined this man's life. He sat in prison for a whole year probably ducking and dodging all kind of advances to his _ass_...he lost his business and is being sued by just about everyone in Los Angeles...I don't think giving him a little _poontang_ will cut it"

"Oh you of little faith. Mark is a man and if there is one thing I know of men it's that a little _poontang_ will always cut it" Raquel knocked at the black steel door . "So let me work my magic and get us out of this...gotta go" Raquel put her phone in her new twenty-thousand dollar _Hermès_ handbag as the door opened and stood face to face with Mark who was wearing only a white A-shirt and boxer shorts.

"Raquel! You got my mone-"

Raquel placed her lips on top of Mark's and they begin to passionately kiss and violently rip one another's clothing off, while slamming the door shut

* * *

_Connor_

Connor was semi-dressed in only a pair of GAP jeans and sitting on the bed with Abby who was fully clothed.

"I can't believe Nick went off on you like that" said Abby who was eating some of the take-out Connor had brought for her earlier.

"He and I have been over for a long time now, I didn't think he cared" Abby shoved a large thin french fry in her mouth.

"He's just a little emotional right now" Connor shrugged his shoulder.

"Why?" Abby swallowed her food.

"I'm sure he didn't want to burden you with his problems with everything your going through _butttt_ Sabrina dumped him"

"_OMG_! I have to go and talk to him and make sure he's okay" Abby crawled over Connor's lap and out of the bed and out the door straight to Nick's room.

_brinnggg_

Connor's Blackberry started ringing.

"This is Connor"

"Mr. Lake. This is Benny Paige the Private Investigator you hired this morning"

"Wow that was quick!" Connor stood up off the bed.

"I have some contacts in Australia and Germany and I found a few things I think you should know right away but I don't want to talk over the phone, if that's okay?"

"No sure...that's fine. When would you like to meet?"

"Now, if you're available. Is my office okay?" asked the PI

"I'll be right over" As Connor hung up the phone he wondered what it was the PI was about to reveal and suddenly he became very frightened for both he and Abby.

* * *

_Abby_

As Abby walked across the courtyard to the other end of the complex to room _202_, she had the strangest feeling she was being watched. Nothing she could prove, just a tingling feeling at the base of her neck.

As Abby approached the stairwell that led to the section of the second floor that led to Nick's room she saw a dark-haired women standing in front of Nick's door talking on her cell phone. What caught Abby's attention was the striking resemblance this woman had to who she _now_ knew was Nick's former girlfriend Sabrina. The next thing that caught Abby's attention was the conversation the woman was having on her cell phone...

_"Are you sure you wanna continue to go through with this?_

_"Yes, I'm having second thoughts because Nick seems like a great guy"_

_"If he finds out about this.. he is going to be crushed"_

Abby listened in on this conversation in both horror and confusion, as she did not know what or who she was eavesdropping on but she was going to find out.

-commercial break-

* * *

_Montréal_, _Canada_

Tariq stood under the showerhead letting the hot water run down his naked pecan-colored body and he sobbed for what seemed like hours. The tears had turned from _tears of pain_ to _slowly tears of joy_, as Tariq was beginning to feel something he hadn't felt in over a year..._free_!

Nate entered the bathroom and stepped inside the shower fully clothed and embraced Tariq from behind.

"Are you okay _babeee_?" asked Nate

"I'm going to be...thanks to Ray and especially thanks to_ you_" Tariq turned his wet body to face Nate."I am_ soooo_ sorry that I almost hurt you Nate, I don't know what I would have done-"

"_Shhhh_" Nate interrupted. "I know you would never hurt me Tariq...it's not your fault that _bastard_ hurt you" Nate and Tariq kissed passionately and then hugged one another.

_As they embraced Nate thought to himself that the person responsible for hurting Tariq would soon pay, hell... was already paying because right about now...that light-skinned lawyer that Nate believed went by the name Chris should have received his package and that was only the beginning because he along with a few other of Kal's enemies were going to make sure Kaldrick King was destroyed_.

* * *

**So there you have it...Part 1 and now you know the identity of one of Kal and Chris's enemies but I assure you that Nate is not the only one... there are many and much more deadlier than Nate, because remember Nate may have sent the DVD to Chris but since Nate is way in Montreal, someone had to bring it to Chris's door hmmmmmm?**

**I am working on Part 2 right now but I wanted to get this out to you guys as I know you all have been waiting patiently and I apologize because this should have been out since Monday.**

**A special shout out to Ty, Combacklacomplex, Eeliab8 and all the guests for your kind reviews...**

**Happy New Year to all of you guys oh how you all Rock! :-)**

**Let me know what you guys are thinking I can't wait to hear your thoughts...p.s. I'm also going to take down the holiday one-shot because I don't want you guys to get the stories that happened in the one shot confused with what's going on in the main story!**


	7. Going Under-Part 2

**_ARC 1_**

* * *

**_ENEMIES_**

**1. **One who feels hatred toward, intends injury to, or opposes the interests of another; a foe.

**2.**

**a. **A hostile power or force, such as a nation.

**b. **A member or unit of such a force.

**3. **A group of foes or hostile forces.

**4. **Something destructive or injurious in its effects.

Of, relating to, or being a hostile power or force.

[Middle English enemi, from Old French, from Latin inimcus : in-, _not_; see **in-**1 + amcus, _friend_.]

* * *

**LA Complex: Season 3**

Episode #4-** ..._Going Under? _Part 2  
**

Soundtrack- Going Under (Please listen while you read)

Artist- Evanescence

Production Date-December 30th-January 4th, 2014

Premiere Date-January 5th, 2014

Studio-Awesome A. Productions

Channel-The FanFiction Network

Guest Starring...

Mykel Thompson (Kal's new mgr.)... I picture being played by Brandon J. McLaren~ Sandy Baker (Fox Network assistant)~Anita Taylor (Chris's mother)...I picture being played by Dianne Carol~ Andre (kid at mission)...I picture being played by Tequan Richmond~Brad Bedford (Chris's lawyer friend)...I picture being played by Matthew Fox~ Detective Johnson...I picture being played by Danny Pino

*All rights go to Martin Gero, BellMedia, Epitome, MuchMusic, The CW and the wonderful cast and crew*

**All guest starring characters are 100% original and I own them**

* * *

**A/N : Greetings! You guys had such a reaction to the reveal that Nate was behind sending the DVD to Chris and now the questions start...how did he get it?...why did he do it? and as MissPriss so eloquently stated in her review...if Nate is the less dangerous of Kal's enemies..than can you imagine what the others have in store for our Kal.**

**TariqKalFE-You are soo correct there is a major flaw in Nate's plan, one that will have major repercussions for everyone , especially him... **

**Abby/Connor/Nick- I had no idea how much you guys would respond to this triangle and I'm happy because that was only the beginning...things are about to get fun between these three and if you go back and watch the show...this little triangle has always been on the back burner...I'm about to bring it to a simmering broil LOL  
**

**Kal/Chris- I'm happy you guys love the rollercoaster these two are on and things are only about to get worse or more fun depending on whose side your on (evil grin)**

**BK/Ray/ Eeliab8- You are all so on point Kal is very hotheaded and emotional and that is what usually gets him in a lot of trouble but those are two traits that are about to come in handy with the things he is about to face...**

**Raquel- For those of you that sent me messages that she is a hot mess, you have no idea just how hot and messy her story is about to get.**

**Ray- I loved the Kill Bill reference as that is one of my favorite movies :-) **

***** ****I want to give you all the heads up that the rating on this will be changing from T to M pretty soon, due to the language, Adult Themes etc*****

* * *

_Abby_

_(Abby who was standing on the stairwell which led to the second floor of The Lux had just finished eavesdropping on a conversation concerning her ex-boyfriend Nick, an ex-boyfriend that had just caught her in bed with his friend. A conversation that Abby could tell meant nothing but trouble for Nick)_

Sandy who had no idea her conversation was just overheard, hung up her cell phone, placed it in her purse and knocked on the door which belonged to Nick and was suddenly approached by a woman that she vaguely recognized as being on a television show...

"Who were you talking too?" Abby pointed to the phone in the woman's purse.

Sandy who had a confused look on her face answered..."Excuse me do I know you?"

"If you don't tell me who that was you were just talking too..your going to _get_ to know me" Abby got up in the dark haired woman's face

"Excuse me!"

At that moment Nick's door opened...

"What are you doing Abby?" asked Nick

"I just overheard her talking about you on the phone"

Nick turned to look at Sandy

"I was not" Sandy tried her best to cover her tracks

"_Nick._..I overheard her saying how when you found out about something how crushed you were gonna be"

"Crushed about what" Nick gave a baffled look to the woman

Sandy knew she was cornered and had to think fast on her feet

"Okay, you got me! Nick I did not want you to find out this way...but you didn't get the part" Sandy sighed as if she was disappointed.

"What...but I haven't even audit-"

"Oh my gosh Nick were you auditioning for a role?" Abby had a confused expression on her face

"I think there has been some kind of confusion, my name is Sandy Baker and I'm with the Fox Network" Sandy held her hand out to Abby

"Oh my gosh... you were... auditioning for a part...Nick I am soo sorry-"

Nick who had been quiet up until this point processing what he had heard interrupted his ex...

"What exactly are you sorry about Abby? That you slept with my friend or that thanks too you I fell on my ass_ twice_ today"

"Nick I'm sorry-"

Nick slowly shut the door in Abby's face not even caring to hear her apology.

* * *

_Raquel_

_(The screen zooms into Mark's apartment and the camera slowly rolls over scattered clothing on the floor and then scrolls up to show...)_

"Well that was fun" Raquel was putting on her bra and lace panties looking at Mark who was still in bed under the covers.

"That was as good as I ever remembered it being" Mark was smiling back at Raquel who had no idea he was on to the game she was playing.

"When I came here I was a little nervous cause I didn't know what to expect with everything that went down"

"What you mean you and Manny stealing from my customers and setting me up to take the blame just so you could make a movie" Mark started laughing

"Yeah, that! Raquel laughed back not knowing how to take her former boss and lover. "The movie! You wouldn't believe the things I went through to get that movie made but we finally did it" Raquel started zipping up her skirt.

Mark continued to laugh "It's a shame your no longer in it"

* * *

_Kaldrick_

_Los Angeles Police Department Headquarters_

"What no interrogation room?" Kal was sitting in the LAPD Headquarters in the bullpen of the MPU Division (Missing Person Unit).

He was seated across from a tall Caucasian man who looked no older than thirty years of age, who was dressed in a buttoned down white shirt with a strip tie, a badge and _9mm Glock_ hung off his waist. A shorter, fatter man stood up and to the right of them and Kal figured him to be another detective.

"Why... _should_ we be in an interrogation room?"

_Silence_

"This isn't an interrogation Mr. King, me and my partner have a few questions we would like you to answer...that's all. By the way I read your article in that magazine, it was a good interview...especially the part about-"

"Cut the good cop routine! I know you did not drag my ass wayyy down here to talk about a few pictures in a magazine...so what do you want?" Kal leaned up in his seat and was eye to eye with the young detective.

After a long pause the detective spoke...

"Do you know Mr. King that California Law classifies all Missing Person's cases as non-criminal. I mean 70% of these cases are solved within a few days because most of these people just come waltzing back through the door and then you have Mr. Howard. I got the NAACP and every Al Sharpton Jesse Jackson wannabe's not to mention the Chief of Police breathing down my neck for a kid that may not even be missing right?"

The young detective was sizing Kal up trying to look for any tell-tell signs...

"My thoughts exactly" said Kal as he sat back in his chair

"Funny you should say that.." Detective Johnson stood up and walked behind his chair. "We were thinking the same thing especially when his family and friends showed us all those emails and social media posts of Mr. Howard saying he was traveling the world looking for inspiration for his album. I mean why would a kid who had everything going for him just vanish...he'd just signed a record deal and his rap videos on Youtube was getting millions of hits of course most of those videos were of him _dissing_ you and that's when we got lucky."

Kal sat up in his chair as he was curious as to what the detective was about to say...

"See everything we do on the internet has a domain name specific to either website or computer we are using at the time"

"Skip the computer lesson Johnson...I went to school" Kal had the right side of his face leaning on his thumb and index finger

"_Okay_...well we discovered that the domain of the emails sent from Infinite Jest's account did not match the one he was using prior to his disappearance and that got us suspicious of his social media posts and we checked with all of the places that his posts were saying he had visited and the local authorities in all those countries had no record of him entering or departing. Then we received an anonymous tip that Mr. Howard received a very large sum of money courtesy of a famous rapper by the name Kaldrick King and then it all started making since, why this kid who had everything going for him would want to disappear. _Hell_...if I came into that kind of money I know I would! So tell me Mr. King, is it true... did you pay this kid five million dollars? I know you two hated each other that's a fact, so did he have something on you?

Kal sat stunned as he finally had to contemplate that something bad might have happened to Jest.

"Don't answer that Kal. We're leaving!" all heads turned to see Kal's lawyer come walking up dressed in a suit and tie with a black briefcase.

"I'm Stone...Kaldrick's attorney and any further questions can be routed to my office" Stone handed Detective Johnson his business card.

Kal stood up out of his chair to leave

"What was the money for Mr. King...was it to make that lawsuit Mr. Howard brought against you go away... but that much money? You know I could just ask that lawyer friend of yours, he did represent the kid before jumping in your bed didn't he!"

That is when Kal lost his composure...

"_You stay the hell away from him_" Kal pointed at the young officer

"Wow! I just struck a nerve didn't I" The man smirked at his partner in the corner. "You know Mr. King, we can always get a search warrant and go through all your financial statements, back records, portfolios whatever we have to do and if we find that you withdrew anywhere near that amount of money...the next time we talk _will be_ in an interrogation room"

"Do what you want cop" Kal and Stone turned to leave and exited the building.

As Kal and Stone walked to the Parking Garage...

"Did you find Rook" asked Kal

"I've got people on it. But let me tell you Kal, it's not a good sign that you haven't heard from him"

"What you trying to say Stone?" Kal frowned

"I've been a lawyer a long time and I have seen people turn on each other for a lot less Kal. I think you ought to brace yourself for the very real possibility that Rook has sold you out" Stone walked off to his car.

As Kal turned towards his car he knew Stone might be right but he couldn't think of anything or anyone at the moment except Chris and how they had left things and how he needed to make it right. As Kal approached his Hummer he could see a note was on his windshield. Kal lifted the right wiper and read the black lettering on the white piece of paper...

_This is only the beginning...bitch ass punk_

As Kal was staring at the note about to jump out his skin with anger he heard someone approaching from behind. Kal quickly spun around in a fighting stance ready for battle...

"Mr. Kaldrick King?"

Kal recognized the small older black woman from the news which meant she could only be...

"I'm Eugenia Howard...Darius Howard's mother"

Kal was standing face to face with the mother of Infinite Jest...

* * *

_Connor_

Connor was almost to the office of Super I Investigations to meet with Benny Paige, the Private Investigator who he hired to get information on Gray Saunders and his family back in Australia. He needed to know why did Gray have a picture of him when he was six years old. A picture that Connor remembered taking but did not own himself. A time where he was happy before his mother left him and took his sister Charlotte and his older brother but had left him in the care of his abusive alcoholic father.

What could Benny have found out so quickly? What would this mean for Abby...for him? Aaaa speaking of Abby... Connor couldn't help but think of Abby and how he was falling for the half Spanish half Asian beauty! Could they become an item...would what he was about to find out tear them apart or draw them closer...depending on what he found out would he even share it with Abby?

As Connor turned the street where the PI firm was located he was suddenly surrounded by police cars from the Valley Bureau, North Hollywood Fire department, news reporters and onlookers. Black smoke filed the air.

Connor pulled his BMW up as far as he could but there was a uniformed police officer directing traffic away from the scene, so Connor who was dressed in a black long sleeve crew, jeans, flip flops from Banana Republic and a black Sculley got out his car and ran up closer to the scene and that's when he saw that the smoke was coming from Super I Investigations!

-commercial break-

* * *

_Raquel_

"What did you say?"

"You heard me...too bad you will no longer be in that precious movie you worked so hard to make"

Raquel started laughing. "You're joking! You always had a sense a humor" Raquel started slipping on her low heeled pumps.

Mark who was now dressed in only his boxer shorts walked up to Raquel "Do I look like I'm joking"

Raquel was stunned for a few seconds as the realization set in that her plan to seduce Mark into forgetting his blackmail and vendetta against her didn't work.

"But I just thought-"

"_What_?" Mark got up in Raquel's face. "That you giving me a piece of ass was going to make me magically forget that you ruined my life! And now I get the pleasure of ruining yours"

"Why take away my movie huh? What joy do you get out of that" Raquel was teary-eyed as she knew Mark had her right where he wanted and it was nothing she could do about it.

"Are you serious! The pleasure of taking away what you love...just like you took away what I loved! That's my joy...and now thanks to your little seduction scheme, I've now added another stipulation to our little arrangement."

"Oh yeah... what" Raquel's voice was full of contempt

"Your going to sleep with me anytime I want day or night!"

"You're loco if you think _I'll EVER_ let you touch me again" Raquel rolled her neck and pointed her finger

"Oh but you will or that picture of you and Manny goes straight to the DA" Mark kissed Raquel on the cheek and she wiped it off immediately.

Raquel grabbed the rest of her things and ran out of there as fast as she could

* * *

_Kaldrick_

"What can I do for you Mrs. Howard?" Kal knew this conversation was the last thing he needed right now.

"You can tell me if you know where my son is" The woman was near tears.

"I'm sorry but I don't know where your son is" said Kal.

"I know er'body is talking and they say my son gave you a whole lot of trouble but he's a good boy... he is...please Mr. King!"

Kal was stunned and did not know what to say and just than an older black man approached Kal and the woman and Kal recognized the man from the news conferences as well.

"_Come on Eugenia._..he said he doesn't know anything...now let the police do their job" Infinite's father pulled his wife away from the stunned rapper.

"May God be with you Mr. King...I have a feeling your going to need him" said Mr. Howard and he and his wife disappeared into the night.

* * *

_Connor_

Connor ran towards the small office building that was engulfed in flames.

"_Benny_!" Connor was almost to the burning building but was grabbed by two police officers.

"_Sir you cannot go near there it is to dangerous_"

"_Was anyone in there_?" Connor was breathing heavily

"We can't yet confirm but we believe one casualty was inside" said one of the uniform officers

"Connor Lake?"

Connor knew that voice. It was the Lieutenant from the LA County Sheriff's office that arrested him last year for burning down his house.

"Mr. Lake... I'm surprised to find you here. Well than _again_ you and fires do seem to be connected"

Just then one of the fire fighters came out of the burning building covered in smoke and soot and confirmed there was in deed a dead body inside the burned down office.

Connor hit the ground.

"Did you know the deceased Mr. Lake?" asked the sneering Police Lieutenant

"I-I-I..." Connor realized at that moment that what he paid Benny to look into could have just gotten him killed and he decided he couldn't tell anyone especially the Police. Connor got up off the ground and ran to his car.

-commercial break-

* * *

_Abby_

_The Deluxe Suites, Room 103_

Abby was thinking about what had just transpired with Nick and she felt horrible. Nick had always been great to her and she really had not been as great back but she was only trying to help him and just made matters worse! First this thing with Gray and now Nick...Abby thought to herself could her experiences with men get anymore disastrous.

Abby grew thirsty and decided to get a soda from the downstairs vending machine but she did not have any change, so she started looking in Connor's room and saw a pair of pants hanging on the back of a chair. Abby grabbed them and started going through the pockets and she felt something in the left backside and reached her hand in and pulled out an old photograph of what was a little boy who looked to be no older than six or seven years of age.

"_Awww_ how cute" As Abby looked closer at the picture her mind instantly flashed back.

(Flashback Sequence)

_Geilenkirchen, Germany _

_"You actually made space for me in your Skank." _

_Gray Laughed. "It's called a __Schrank and yes I made room"_

___Abby reached to move a box on the top shelf and it fell down to the floor and spilled out a few items everywhere. Gray quickly went to pick up the items but not before Abby saw a old photograph of a little boy._

___"Awww how cute... is this you?"_

___"Ummm... Yes it's me" said Gray_

___"Why don't you have it out in a frame or something?"_

___Gray took the photo from Abby_

___"You know I don't like talking about my childhood besides I would much rather frame pictures of our kids" Gray kissed Abby to make her forget the subject as he slid the picture back in the box._

___"You wanna start on those now" Abby kissed back as Gray lifted her up and placed her on the bed._

(End of Sequence)

Abby stared at the picture as the memory can flooding back

"What is Connor doing with this picture in his pocket" Abby thought but as she continued to stare at the picture more closely she begin to think how the little boy looked exactly like Connor!

* * *

_Kaldrick_

_Sunrise Meadows Cemetery, Crenshaw District, Southwest LA_

"Finally you answered!" Mykel was on the other end of the phone. "Kal we have a problem. My client found out that it most likely wasn't Infinite that sent you those emails and messages apparently someone went to a lot of trouble to convince everybody that Infinite was traveling all those places"

"That would have been excellent news to know _about_ two hours ago" said Kal sarcastically.

"Well I've been _trying_ to reach you for hours now but it kept going to voicemail" Mykel was talking on his Bluetooth at his home in Westwood. "I dunno know Kal, I'm not getting a good vibe about all this and if Infinite _is_ missing... your going to be on top of everyone's hit list!"

Kal hung up the phone.

Kal was sitting in front of his father's _headstone_ and stared at it for a brief second.

"If ever I needed you Walter its now! Everything is going wrong and I don't know what to do. I messed up with Chris! People think I did something to Jest. Rook might be selling me out! I'm just thinking about disappearing Walter...get on a bus and just _disappear_. Help me dad, give me some type of sign to stay and fight...some _sign_ that you are with me..."

Just then Kal heard a noise from behind him and quickly looked back...

"_Man_...what you doing here?"

* * *

_Scienetics Headquarters, East Hollywood, Los Angeles_

"What do you mean she escaped"

The tall statuesque sleek haired blonde who looked as if she belonged on the front cover of Glamour magazine known as Roxanne was pacing her office located inside the gigantic five story building that was modeled more like a Victorian castle rather than an office.

"Our plan is almost complete. You had one objective and that was to keep Charlotte away from Connor until after everything was in place. If _he_ finds out about this, I'm not taking the blame for this one..._find her_! I have a pretty good idea where she's going"

Roxanne hung up her cell phone and a handsome black haired man who looked to be as young as twenty-five entered the room.

"Roxanne, you should be interested to know that _other_ problem has been taken care of"

* * *

_Amato Truck Stop, Interstate 25, Colorado_

Charlotte couldn't believe how far she had made it in such a short period of time but it was still not far enough. She knew that by now she had been reported missing to the church and they would be in hot pursuit.

Charlotte knew she needed to get to Connor before they caught her and she was in the right place. A pretty girl like her would have no problem getting some lonely trucker to take her to her destination...

"Where you going to pretty lady?"

Charlotte got up in the passenger seat of the day cab attached to the 122SD Freightliner...

"I'm headed to Los Angeles"

* * *

_Kaldrick_

"_What..you following me_!"

Kal stood up and was face to face with Andre.

"Did Dawna send you to make sure I don't get into trouble" The teenager was dressed in a Pittsburgh Steelers Fleece Jacket and baggy jeans

"Actually...this is my fathers grave... soooo I should be asking _you_ all those questions" said Kal.

"_What eva nigga_" Andre turned to walk off

"Dawna said you came to the Mission looking for my father after he died?"

Andre stopped walking but kept his back turned to Kal "I found him.. earlier before he died"

"Well... did you ask him bout yo moms"

"I started to but I didn't get a chance" The boy turned to face Kal

Kal had a confused look on his face "What you mean you didn't get a chance?"

"I came to the Mission the night he got sick but it was before he got sick and I was about to go up to him but he was already talking to somebody, so I left and said I'd come back"

"Who was he talking too, other people at the Mission?

"_Noo_"

"_Who_?"

"Man...Infinite and some other dude"

Kal's heart was beating so fast it almost beat out of his chest!

"Lil man you wrong... Walter would _not_ have been talking to Infinite!"

"_So you calling me a liar man._..you think I don't know how Infinite look. He all over the internet dissin yo sellout ass" Andre started laughing

"Who was the other cat with them?" Kal's mind was racing a mile a minute

"I dunno" Andre shrugged his shoulders "He sorta looked familiar but I couldn't really see his face" Andre started walking out of the cemetery

"Andre, let me take you home-"

"_Naw...I'm straight bruh_! I don't take rides from sellouts"

Kal watched the teenager walk off into the night thinking about what the boy had just told him and couldn't stop thinking _why in the hell_ would Infinite go and see his father!

* * *

_The Deluxe Suites, Room 103_

Connor came rushing into the room and slammed the door behind him. out of breath and visibly shook up!

"_Connor what's wrong_?" Abby came rushing over to the frightened man and put her hands on his shoulders

Connor looked Abby in the eyes and grabbed her waist "_Oh Abbyyyy_"

Connor grabbed Abby and the two embraced

-commercial break-

* * *

(_After the commercial break the screen shows the fast movement of the sky changing from night to day as the round sun raises signaling another day)_

* * *

(_It Should Be Easy by Britney Spears is playing as various downward images of_ _Montréal, Canada shows on screen)_

_Montréal, Canada_

_Tariq and Nate's Apartment_

_September 30th, 2013_

"Nate you got some clean socks?" Tariq was coming in from his early morning run dressed in a baseball cap off to the side and grey sweatpants and sweat pouring down his bare chest.

"Look in my sock drawer babee" Nate shouted back from the living room. He was on the phone with his best friend Taral. Nate and Taral had been best friends since high school being the only two openly gay freshmen at their school. They were known for pushing the envelop anyway they could by dressing provocatively just to draw attention from their classmates... just for the fun of it...

"_Are you crazee you did whattt_?"

"I sent the tape to his little boyfriend in LA!

"Why would you do something stupid like that?" asked Taral

"Listen...you weren't there when Tariq showed up at my clinic you didn't see how messed up his face was...all the injuries he had! He couldn't see his family for over a month...all the nightmares he had. I had to do something to that _bastard_!" Nate was whispering to ensure his conversation was not overheard.

_Nate also was not sharing the real reason he was out to destroy Kal because he knew deep down inside that Tariq was still very much in love with the hardcore rapper from Cali._

"So what you going to do... release the tape to the media or something?" Taral was in a state of shock at what his best friend had done

"_ABSOLUTELY NOT_! I would never do something to hurt Tariq. He's just starting to come though all of that and if that tape were to get out who knows what would happen and remember his family doesn't know what happened except..." Nate's voice trailed off

"Listen boy...you know you my roll dog and all and I luv you to death but you just a little white boy from the backwoods of Canada, are you seriously ready to go to war with somebody like Kaldrick King!"

Nate thought about what his friend was saying and he knew he couldn't go up against Kal all alone but that's why he had help.

(_The screen zooms back into the bedroom where Tariq is going through Nate's sock drawer)_

Tariq is going through the different color socks of all different lengths and different occasions, when his hand suddenly finds a small piece of thick card stock. Tariq pulled it out and saw that it was a business card that read:

_Christopher Taylor_

_Attorney At Law_

_Jackson & Smith Law Firm_

_707 Wilshire Blvd, Los Angeles, California 80017_

Tariq thought to himself, why would Nate have a business card of some lawyer in LA as he had told Tariq he had never been to Los Angeles. Before Tariq could go and ask him, his cell phone rang. Tariq looked and saw it was...

"Hey Nick wussup?"

"_Tariq I'm so glad you answered! I really need to borrow some cash...I promise to pay you back_"

* * *

_Nick_

_The Deluxe Suites, Second Floor Balcony_

"Nick I don't have that kind of money" said Tariq

Nick had asked Tariq to borrow nearly two-thousand dollars

"Don't you have all those royalty checks from producing that song for Kaldrick King?"

"I never cashed them, so they expired" Tariq's voice went lower in tone

"Why would you do something like that?" Nick had a confused look on his face

"Can't you ask Connor... he's like loaded" Tariq was still looking at the business card in his hand

Nick paused for a long while thinking of what happened between him and Connor the other night. "I would rather peel off all my toenails with a rusty pair of wire pliers!"

"Wait...are you and Connor beefing?" asked Tariq

"Ask your best friend" said Nick sarcastically

"Abby? What has she done now."

* * *

_Abby_

_The Deluxe Suites, Outdoor Lobby_

Abby was in front of Eddie's office getting ready to pick up Connor's mail as she had finally gotten him to go to sleep. Something had him upset when he came in the other night but he wouldn't tell her what.

Abby knocked on the door belonging to Eddie's office...

"_Abby_! What's going on. How are you feeling with that whole you know" Eddie was trying not to say Gray's name

"It's okay Eddie...I'm a lot better. I still don't have all the answers but I'm on the right track thanks to Connor helping me"

"Yeah and I see that he is helping you with other things too..you know. that thing, that happened, the other nigh-" Eddie gave a nervous laugh and quickly changed the subject.

"Before I forget... a Dave Davies came by here for you the other day... he left a business card" Eddie handed Abby the business card to the Record Producer she had met while in Atlanta with Kal.

"_Really_! He stalked me all the way to the Lux"

"Ummm that's a good thing Abby. Even I know who this guy is and if there is a guy you want stalking you, it's this one" Eddie pointed to the card in Abby's hand.

"Okay so he's some big time Industry Exec, with everything I got going on right now-"

"That's even more reason why you should give him a call...to get your mind off your problems" Eddie walked back inside his office leaving Abby to ponder a possible future as a..._singer_.

* * *

_Jackson & Smith Law Firm, Downtown Los Angeles_

"Yesss for the thousand time I'll hold" Chris was in his office at his round glass conference table on the phone with the seventh out of nine Courier companies listed in Los Angeles. He had already called the Post Office as well as UPS and Fedex and so far no one had any listed drop offs to his home.

_brrring_

Chris picked up his ringing iphone and saw that the caller id read _Kal. _Chris ignored it just as he had done the last _twenty times_ that name appeared.

He still very much loved Kal but he wasn't ready to face him just yet, not until he had more answers...like who wanted him to see that DVD and more importantly who had been following them!

"Knock, Knock"

Just then Chris' co-worker, friend and Law School roommate Brad Bedford entered the room. Brad was a handsome Caucasian Ivy league attorney who was just as driven, fierce and educated as Chris. He and Chris competed in everything from darts to winning cases in the coutroom but he also was very close to Chris and usually teased him that if he was into guys he and Chris would make the perfect couple. Chris liked Brad because he also had a down to earth rugged side to him just as he did.

"Any luck" Brad stood in the middle of the office with his hands in the pocket of his tailored suit.

"No. It looks more and more like it was personally delivered" Chris was still on hold

"I'm not liking this Chris. Somebody wants you to know they've been following you...maybe you should call the police" said Brad

"If I go to the police then they're going to want to see the DVD and Kal could go back to jail because he violated his probation"

"But as an officer of the court, what's going to happen if you intentionally withhold this."

"I know but I love Kal...I can't let him go back to prison"

"Well promise me if something else happens you will come crash at my place?" Brad turned to walk out of the office

"Why Brad, are you trying to get me to you're house" Chris teased

"_Hell_... better you than my last date" Brad made a repulsive face

"That's what happens when you troll the stroll for your dates man" Chris and Brad both laughed

"Mr Taylor, sorry for the hold" The voice on the other line came back.

Chris knew the answer he was about to hear was going to be the same as it had been all morning.

* * *

_Raquel_

_Arts District, Downtown Los Angeles_

As Raquel sat in the driver's seat of the getaway car awaiting Manny to finish robbing their latest victim, she couldn't help thinking about what had transpired the other night and how Mark was not the man she fell for when she was slinging drinks at his restaurant.

How was she going to explain to Open Roads, Kevin, Cam and Connor that she was dropping out of the movie..._their movie_..._her movie_!

She knew she had no other option, no other choice...this blackmail would most likely never end and after they had robbed hundreds of people who was to say Mark would still not turn them in...oh Raquel knew what she had to do...

"_Come on Wasteland! Let's get out of here_!" Manny had gotten into the passenger seat of the small red car belonging to Raquel and took off his ski mask.

Raquel turned to her partner in crime...

"Let's kill him"

-commercial break-

* * *

_Montréal, Canada _

Nate was getting ready to walk out of the door for his afternoon class when he saw that Tariq (who had rushed out of the apartment so he would't be late for work) had forgotten his dinner.

"I guess I'm making a stop after class" said Nate as he walked out the door.

(The screen then flashes to the...)

_The Gill Domestic Violence Clinic_

Ray was in his office on the phone with Dynasty...

"I thought you and Kal had made up?"

"We straight now and he definitely good for business but that _still_ don't mean I want him anywhere near Tariq. I didn't forget what he did to Tariq and it took everything in me _NOT_ to bust his ass"

"I know that had to be hard for you-"

Ray and Dynasty's conversation was cut short by the appearance of Tariq standing in Ray's office. Ray quickly hung up the phone..

"I'm sorry I could come back" said Tariq

"_Noo Noo_ it's okay have a seat Tariq" Ray motioned to the sofa. "How is everything going after our first session?"

"That's why I came...I just wanted to say thank you! I haven't slept that good in-n-n I don't even remember it's been so long" Tariq stood up to leave.

"I'm glad. So our next session will be two weeks from now in the meantime... I want you take the pills I subscribed, it will help with the anxiety and for our next session I want you to open up a little about your family. You never talk about them."

Tariq stood silent thinking there was a very good reason for that.

* * *

_Connor_

Connor had managed to drift off to sleep but was suddenly awakened by a knock coming from his door.

Connor looked around and could see Abby was not in the room so he slowly got up and walked to the door and looked out the peephole vaguely recognizing who stood at his door. It was Micheal Bryant, the insurance investigator that had turned Connor into the police and accused him of arson and fraud. Connor thought what could he possibly want that case had been dropped and he never took a dime from the insurance company.

"_Yes_" Connor gave the bearded man a stern but slightly confused glare.

"Mr. Lake so we meet again" The bald man let himself in Connor's room.

"What do you want Bryant?" Connor asked as he closed the door

"Oh just to tell you in person that I finally have the evidence that you burned down your house!"

* * *

(_Secrets by One Republic is playing in the background as these next scenes play_)

_Abby_

_Fox Network Studios, Parking Lot  
_

Abby had caught a taxi to the studio to speak with the woman she now knew was named Sandy. Abby felt so bad with what had transpired with Nick that she was determined to make it up to him by perhaps talking to the woman to see if the network would reconsider Nick for the role or maybe offer him another part. Abby knew that it was a long shot but it wouldn't hurt to give it a try.

As Abby walked though the busy parking lot with trailers and camera crews and staff walking up and down she noticed what appeared to be Sandy behind a wall arguing with someone that was out of view.

"_His ex almost caught us_! I had to improvise and tell Nick that what this Abby person heard was him being turned down for the role!"

Abby couldn't believe what she was hearing! The woman had lied to Nick and Abby needed to know why...she sped up and took the woman by surprised and jumped behind the wall to see who the woman was conspiring with and couldn't believe her eyes!

Abby came face to face with someone she and Nick knew very well...The woman known as Sandy had been secretly conspiring with...

"_Sabrina_!"

* * *

_Kaldrick_

Kal was in his personal gym at his huge mansion working out. He had on boxing gloves and black shorts just past his knee, his muscular brown physique was glistening with sweat coming from every angle and Kal threw punch after punch after kick at the fuschia colored bag suspended from the ceiling.

With every blow Kal couldn't help but think of the past few days... _Andre_..._the police_..._his encounter with Infinite's parents_..._finding out that Infinite went to his father the night his father had his stoke and of Chris_..._him seeing the tape_... _their fight_!

He needed to see Chris and he would make him listen and understand no matter what because someone was out to get him and they were using Chris to do it...and he would _die_ before he let that happen!

Kal took off his boxing gloves, put on a white Hanes shirt, grabbed his keys and headed for the door and as soon as it opened there stood..

"Chris!" Kal was shocked to be face to face with his lover.

"Hey Kal...we need to talk"

(_Unbeknownst to Kal and Chris the hooded figure that had been following them for months was now watching them in the distance ...waiting_ )

* * *

_Jackson & Smith Law Firm, Downtown LA_

Brad had just come from the fax machine faxing a report to one of his clients, when he saw a very beautiful, classy, older light-skinned woman come off the elevator dressed down in all Donna Karen attire with matching gloves and purse.

Brad recognized the woman to be non other than the mother of his co-worker and friend: Anita Taylor.

Brad who was thinking that Anita had come to visit her son was about to approach the woman that he hadn't seen since his and Chris' graduation dinner and all of a sudden to his surprise the woman did not go to the office belonging to her son but rather to the office that belonged to their boss and founding partner Steven Jackson.

* * *

_Fox 11 News Studios_

Glenda Vasquez sat at her desk getting ready for the _Tuesday Morning_ segment when she saw a package on her desk with no return address...

She opened it and out fell a DVD with a note attached that read...

_If you want to know why Kaldrick King payed off Infinite Jest...WATCH THIS_

_(The screen fades to black)_

* * *

___Montréal, Canada _

___The Gill Domestic Violence Clinic_

Nate's class ran late and it was almost evening when he was finally able to head to _Wilson Hall_ to the clinic to drop off Tariq's dinner. When Nate walked in the front office all of the staff had pretty much left. Nate didn't see Tariq so he figured Tariq was in the patient living area where the general public was not allowed for security reasons, in seeing most of the patients were escaping abusive relationships.

Nate could see a light on in Ray's office and figured he would drop the food off to his favorite professor...

As Nate approached the door he could hear Ray was in the middle of a conversation and he would have turned to leave but he could hear Ray was discussing Tariq...

"I have to admit I don't_ like_ keeping this secret from Tariq"

"He looks up to you...he admires you and I just gained his trust after a year. What do you think will happen when he-"

Okay, okay Dynasty...as I promised... Tariq will _NEVER_ know from me that you are his... _father_!

-ending credits- (_Secrets by One Republic continues to play_)

* * *

**Okay I will give you guys a chance to compose yourself and breath lol**

**Since I took the holiday one shot down some of you may not be able to review this chapter so here's what you can do because I certainly want to hear your comments on this one...**

_**1) Send me your reviews via Private Messaging and I will post it**_

_**2) Log out of your account and post a review as a guest and just type your user name so I know it came from you or**_

_**3) just place your reviews in a chapter that you never reviewed**_

**This should only be the case for this chapter as everything should be back to normal for the next chapter..**

**Next Episode Blue Jeans and it's coming...remember Alicia's dream? There will be blood and not everyone will make it out alive and there are even more bigger breathtaking secrets coming that will leave each of you speechless...oh it's coming**

**Happy Reading!**

**Love you guys!**


	8. Blue Jeans

**_ARC 1_**

* * *

**_ENEMIES_**

**1. **One who feels hatred toward, intends injury to, or opposes the interests of another; a foe.

**2.**

**a. **A hostile power or force, such as a nation.

**b. **A member or unit of such a force.

**3. **A group of foes or hostile forces.

**4. **Something destructive or injurious in its effects.

Of, relating to, or being a hostile power or force.

[Middle English enemi, from Old French, from Latin inimcus : in-, _not_; see **in-**1 + amcus, _friend_.]

* * *

**LA Complex: Season 3**

Episode #5-** Blue Jeans  
**

Soundtrack- Blue Jeans (Please listen while you read)

Artist- Madilyn Bailey (Acoustic Cover Version)

Production Date-January 4th,- January 14th, 2014

Premiere Date-January 15th, 2014

Studio-Awesome A. Productions

Channel-The FanFiction Network

Guest Starring...

Sandy Baker (Fox Network assistant)~Anita Taylor (Chris's mother)...I picture being played by Dianne Carol~ John Wentworth (Angry husband at the clinic)...I picture being played by Josh Kelly

*All rights go to Martin Gero, BellMedia, Epitome, MuchMusic, The CW and the wonderful cast and crew*

**All guest starring characters are 100% original and I own them**

* * *

**A/N : Greetings!**

**WOW! I'm already at 1000 views a BIG THANK YOU!**

**Eeliab8-Thank you for pointing out the missing puctuation...I added it and reposted the chapter as I want to give you guys the best work possible! :-)**

**Thank you for your all your views and reviews and PM's and questions and patience waiting for this chapter! I have been dealing with an emergency at work which consumed my week...**

**Special Shout outs to Watsg00d LA Fan, caramellove, Youarethedad and Kaldur'am your reviews were huge compliments, thank you for reading my story and welcome.. I have the greatest followers to my story :-)**

**So have you guys figured it out yet? **

**Those of you that had questions about Andre and Chris' father...we will find out more about them in Season 4**

**Kal/Tariq- Everything that is happening is happening for a reason and one of those reasons is to bring these two back in each's other life but that does not mean Chris is just going to go away...once they find out who is out to get them that is when this triangle heats up!**

**Abby/Connor-I don't want to spoil the fun..so just keep reading!**

**Nate- What do you think we should do with dear old Nate as he is the only one that pretty much knows all the secrets and even he has no idea just how much he knows and how close he is too just about everything bad that has been happening...**

**Raquel/Manny/Mark- Will Raquel and Manny actually go through with killing their former boss...I can say this..somebody dies (evil grin)**

**Sabrina/Nick-Some more fun that I can't spoil but it's going to be good...**

***** ****I want to give you all the heads up that the rating on this will be changing from T to M pretty soon, due to the language, Adult Themes etc*****

* * *

_(Revolver by Madonna is playing as various images of Los Angeles nighttime life, nightclubs and strip joints show on screen)_

_Jackson & Smith Law Firm, Downtown LA_

Anita Taylor had just entered the office of her son's boss and 1 ½ of the founding partners.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Anita…I take it plan B did not go as planned." Steven Jackson was seated behind his huge Mahoney colored desk.

"Oh please, he didn't even bat an eye," The light-skinned woman threw her clutch in one of the Daphne Linen chairs stationed around the spacious room that looked more like a penthouse at the Hilton than an office.

The older black man snickered to himself. "I know you and that ex-husband of yours thinks that money can solve everything that's wrong in the world but this _Kal-drickk_ person is not the typical low-life that you're used to prosecuting Anita, he is rich and powerful and don't forget _rich_. It's going to take a lot more than your checkbook to get rid of him,"

"I know…that's _why_ we're moving to plan C." Anita had a devious look in her eyes.

Steven placed his pen on the desk and stood up "Plan c- now come on Nita, I went along with this plan of yours because I like Chris. I knew him since he was knee high and he's a damn good lawyer and I would love to see him make junior partner someday but if we go through with this, it will ruin his career" The older black man stood inches away from his female co-conspirator.

"I would rather see my son sweep floors for a living then mourn him as a dead lawyer…which is what he will be if he stays with that hooligan." Anita picked up her purse and walked to the door.

"Still the same ruthless woman, I fell in love with all those years ago! I'm glad you're not my mother,"

"Let's see how glad you are …later at my place."

(_Chris had no idea that his mother was sleeping with his boss and Chris' boss had no idea that the only reason Chris' mother ever slept with him was to ensure her son got hired at the top Law Firm and now she was sleeping with him to ensure his help in getting her son away from Kaldrick King_)

* * *

_Kaldrick_

"Chris! I was just about to come and see you," Kal and Chris stood silent for one seemed like the longest of minutes.

"May I come in?" asked Chris.

"Of course" Kal motioned with his arm. "This your home too,"

Chris flashed a half smile.

"Chris I'm soo sorry-" Kal pounded his left hand with his right fist.

Chris put his hand up to stop Kal. "I didn't come here for that,"

Chris handed Kal the photo that someone had taken of them that night in the cemetery. "I know that you think it's reporters but I'm not so sure...someone is _obviously_ messing with us and we need to find out who."

Chris took off his grey single breasted suit jacket and placed it on Kal's couch and then rolled up the sleeves of his Almond colored Geoffrey Bean Sateen Dress shirt.

Kal stared long and hard at the picture and he knew this was more than just tabloid reporters trying to score their next headline or front cover story.

"I know," said Kal

"_You know_?" said Chris with a confused expression on his slender face.

Kal walked over to where his hoodie was draped on one of the stools of his lavish wet bar. Kal pulled out the note that he had received the other night which had been pinned to his windshield and handed it to Chris.

"This was the second note I received. The first one was in Atlanta and this one was left for me at the Police Station,"

Chris looked up from the threatening note. "_Police Station_?"

Kal took a deep breath, as he knew he did not want to involve Chris in this anymore then he already was...

"The police found out about the money I payed Infinite last year and now it's looking more and more like I had something to do with his disappearance,"

"Kal who would do this? asked Chris

"I dunno," Kal began to pace back and forth

"Maybe... Dariu-Infinite wants revenge against me." Chris sat down on the edge of the couch.

Kal stopped pacing. "You? Why would Jest want revenge against you,"

"Well...Kal I did drop him after not winning him any money and then the same day I sorta got with his enemy." Chris pointed at Kal.

"Uh...yeah except instead of the one million he was trying to get from me...he ended up with five million..so I think he might be over you dropping him as a client! Besides if the cops is right about what they suspect then Jest ain't particularly in the position to be taking people pictures,"

"Okayyyy," Chris hesitated. "What about...Tariq?"

Kal stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Chris with a million thoughts racing through his head.

Kal shook his head. "Naw...Tariq ain't capable of something like this,"

Chris instantly felt a little twinge of anger in the pit of his stomach at how easily Kal was defending Tariq.

"Kal under the right circumstances anyone is capable of anything and after what you did to him...I would say that qualifies," Chris' expression read his feelings as did Kal's and since Chris could tell that the very mention of Tariq's name was making Kal feel uncomfortable...he deflected as the lawyer he was...

"So assuming it's not Infinite or Tariq and knowing it has to be someone that knew about both the hard drive _and_ the money, that leaves you and I, your lawyer and..." Chris looked down not wanting to state the obvious.

"Go ahead and say it...Rook! Stone thinks so too and I wouldn't be lying if I say the thought didn't cross my mind," said Kal.

"Ok," Chris stood up off the couch. "Yess, the two of you had a falling out and yess he did steal the hard drive from you and is the reason why Infinite was able to get it but what motive would he have to want me to see what went down between you and Tariq?"

Kal locked eyes with Chris "Because he knew that you would do exactly what you did...dump my ass," Kal looked down towards the ground.

"I did not dump yo ass" said Chris using his best Kal voice. "We had a fight...but we didn't break up."

_Silence_

Chris was the first to speak "Well...I better get going-"

Kal grabbed the arm of the light-skinned man. "You know I'm not gonna let anything happen to you rite,"

"I know..but whose going to make sure nothing happens to you." Chris and Kal stare passionately into one another eye's.

"Tell me you missed me." said Kal in a low deep sensual tone. Kal grabbed his boyfriend by the waist and pulled him closer to the point that their foreheads were touching.

"Tell me..._you missed me._" Kal's voice was a little more forceful yet still sensual.

Chris grabbed Kal by the back of the head. "_Hell yea I missed you_!

The two men tore at one another...kissing passionately while they ripped off one another's clothing. The two kept at until they found their way into Kal's bedroom which was located on the first floor of his spacious home.

Kal pushed Chris onto the bed and removed Chris' shoes and socks one at a time and then got on top of his lover, as the two melted away in the blissful moment...even if it was... just for the moment!

* * *

_Connor _

Connor had managed to drift off to sleep but was suddenly awakened by a knock coming from his door.

Connor looked around and could see Abby was not in the room so he slowly got up and walked to the door and looked out the peephole vaguely recognizing who stood at his door. It was Micheal Bryant, the insurance investigator that had turned Connor into the police and accused him of arson and fraud. Connor thought, what could he possibly want that case had been dropped and he never took a dime from the insurance company.

"_Yes,_" Connor gave the bearded man a stern but slightly confused glare.

"Mr. Lake so we meet again," The bald man let himself in Connor's room.

"What do you want Bryant?" Connor asked, as he closed the door

"Oh just to tell you in person that I finally have the evidence that you burned down your house!"

"What are you talking about..._what evidence_?" Connor had both hands on his hips

"The best kind of evidence...a witness!"

* * *

_Abby_

As Abby walked though the busy parking lot with trailers and camera crews and staff walking up and down she noticed what appeared to be Sandy behind a wall arguing with someone that was out of view.

"_His ex almost caught us_! I had to improvise and tell Nick that what this Abby person heard was him being turned down for the role!"

Abby couldn't believe what she was hearing! The woman had lied to Nick and Abby needed to know why...she sped up and took the woman by surprised and jumped behind the wall to see who the woman was conspiring with and couldn't believe her eyes!

Abby came face to face with someone she and Nick knew very well...The woman known as Sandy had been secretly conspiring with...

"_Sabrina_! What's going on?" Abby was looking at both of the women with a puzzled expression on her face.

The two dark-haired women both looked as if they were being placed in front of a firing squad.

"What don't you want Nick to know...as a matter of fact do you know how much pain Nick is in since you broke up with him?"

"I know! That's why I tried to help him forget about me."

"Forget about you?" Abby looked at Sandy "Oh my god! You set Nick up with her, why... because she looks just like you...how gross!

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Sandy clearly offended off Abby's insinuation.

"Oh nothing- I just mean- Nick needs to know this-"

Just then Sabrina grabbed Abby by the hair and jacked her up against the wall.

"Look ex-girlfriend of my ex-boyfriend...you either mind your own business and forget what you saw and heard here or I will _burn_ your fucking life _down!_"

-opening credits-

* * *

_(The screen flashes to a gigantic timer which appears to be counting down to an unknown date and time making the sound... tick tock...in the background blood drips into an endless bloody pool making the sound...drip drip_)

* * *

_Connor_

_"_What witness...there was no one else there...I was home alone!" Connor was thinking the investigator was just trying to trick him into a confession as Connor knew he was home alone that night...at least he thought he was!

"You know... the funny thing about witnesseses is they could be anyone, not just someone who _saw_ something but perhaps someone that _overheard_ something." The bearded man walked to Connor's door and opened it.

"So Mr. Lake, who do you know that could have possibly heard how you deliberately burned down your own home and tried to collect on the insurance money! You're going down...it's just a matter of time." The man closed the door and left as quickly as he arrived.

Connor stood in the middle of his room baffled. Who could have overheard him. He was very careful not to tell anyone and had not told anyone...just then he knew exactly who this witness could be...

* * *

_Raquel_

"_Come on Wasteland! Let's get out of here_!" Manny had gotten into the passenger seat of the small red car belonging to Raquel and took off his ski mask.

Raquel turned to her partner in crime...

"Let's kill him."

"Let's kill who?" asked the tall pale skinned young man who was trying to catch his breath after their most recent robbery which was the purse belonging to a sixty-two year old senior that had just returned from playing Bingo.

"The Pillsbury Dough Boy...who else...Mark!"

"Wait a minute...what happened to all that _oh if you touch him, you'll deal with me stuff,_"

"Well... things have changed," said Raquel

"Oh the poontang didn't work I see," teased Manny

"First off there is nothing wrong with the poontang, thank you very much! I figured that you were right...if whoever you work for found out about this...they would get rid of us all and ask questions later and that's too much of a risk."

_Raquel was not disclosing to her partner in crime the real reason she now wanted to get rid of Mark was because he was making her drop out of the movie she had been to hell and back making._

"Ok wasteland...you know once we go through with this...there is no turning back!" said Manny

"I"m counting on it."

* * *

_Kaldrick_

Kal and Chris lay nude in a spoon position atop of the sheets and blankets of Kal's king sized bed. Kal had his arm around Chris and he tossed and turned. He tossed and turned because of the dream he was having...it was a common dream, one he had been having frequently and it contained someone he knew and cared about greatly...

Kal yelled out in his sleep..

"_Nooo Tariq_!"

-commercial break-

* * *

_Kaldrick_

Kal slowly removed his arm from around Chris and eased out of bed, not to wake up his sleeping lover, he picked up his cell phone, walked in the living room and scrolled through his contacts until he found the number he was looking for and then he pressed send...

"Abby speaking,"

"Abby! When was the last time you heard from Tariq?" Kal was pacing back and forth, his barefoot hitting the cold marble floor.

"A few days ago..why?"

"I need you to call him and find out is he okay" Kal hated going through Abby to do this especially after everything that had happened last year but this was his only option since he did not have any contact numbers for Tariq but he was sure even if he did, his ex probably would not take his calls anyway.

"Is something wrong?

"Just call him and call me back" Kal disconnected the call and eased back into bed relieved that Chris was still asleep. As Kal slid his arm back into it's original position...Chris opened his eyes and little did Kal know...Chris had heard every word of his conversation.

* * *

_(The clock continues to count down and the blood continues to drip...tick tock...tick tock)_

* * *

_Montréal, Canada_

Nate walked around his apartment and paced nervously back and forth thinking about the conversation he had just walked in on..._was it true._..was Dynasty _really_ Tariq's biological_ father_? If this was true, it would explain a lot thought Nate, as the man who Tariq grew up calling Dad was emotionally distant to say the least and physically absent to say the most!

Tariq looks up to Dynasty! Trust's him... so would it be so bad for Tariq to know the truth? Oh who the hell was he fooling! Yes it would be bad because that would mean Tariq's entire life is a lie! That everyone he trusted has deceived him! And right when he was finally getting his life back on track after...

But could Nate really be the one to tell Tariq the truth?

* * *

_Tariq_

_The Gill Domestic Violence Clinic _

"You slept with Connor..._again_!" Tariq was outside the clinic talking to Abby on his cell phone.

"Well... I really needed it... after what I found out," said Abby from the other end of the phone

"What did you find out?" asked Tariq

"That Gray was a big fat _LIAR_!"

This really caught Tariq's attention, especially now that he was starting to question if Nate was also keeping things from him. "What did he lie about?"

"_Everything_...anyway it's such a long story. I'll tell you about later. Kaldrick asked about you."

_Silence_

_"_He wanted to know if everything was okay?" Abby continued despite the dead silence coming from the other end of the phone.

"Why are you pushing this Abby! I would think you of all people would be happy that he is out of my life...especially after what he did to you."

"Tariq this is not about my personal feelings about Kal...this is about what I know."

"What do you know?" Tariq had a puzzled look on his face

"I know that just because Kal is out of your life does not mean that he is out of your heart. Just like Oprah says "best friends always know."

"You're quoting Oprah now," laughed Tariq.

"Yes! I can get my self-help motivation on" laughed Abby. "I needed that laugh Tariq you have no idea" Abby started to ask Tariq his advice on whether or not she should tell Nick what Sabrina was doing but Tariq had a question of his own..

"Do you know a Christopher Taylor who works at a Jackson & Smith Law Office.. it's in Downtown LA?"

"Who?" asked Abby

Tariq shrugged his shoulders. "That's okay I'll look it up online...listen I got to go Abby my break is almost up and I forgot my food home, so I need to grab a bite to eat. Talk to you later."

Tariq headed inside the building and straight to his computer.

* * *

_Abby_

_Outdoor Lobby Deluxe Suites_

As Abby was headed up to Connor's room she saw Nick coming out his room with his car keys in hand. She knew if she came in contact with him now she would blurt out the secret that she found about Sabrina and Sandy and then she remembered Sabrina's threat to burn her life down, so she figured she would hide so he would not see her and she turned around to go in the opposite direction and she bumped into...

* * *

_Raquel_

_"Really Ms. accident prone,_" Raquel straighten out her dress.

"I'm soo sorry Raquel!"

"Watch where your going...anyway aren't you headed in the wrong direction...Connor's room is that away," Raquel pointed to room 103 and began to walk off.

"_What a bitch._" Raquel heard Abby utter under her breath and she stopped and turned around.

"Excuse me!_ I'm the bitch_! The entire complex just saw you screw your ex-boyfriend's buddy, while your still married no less and I'm the bitch?...You know what you are Abby Vargas... you're _pathetic_!"

* * *

_Abby_

Abby snickered at that last comment.

"I'm pathetic! You're living at a long stay motel and you're how old! At least I'm closer to Connor's age. Your old enough to be his mother...hell your old enough to be _everyone's_ mother! And you still can't play one on TV!"

Abby turned to walk off and was grabbed from behind...

* * *

_Raquel _

Raquel grabbed the brunette by the hair and pushed her head first in the sparkling pool causing Abby to hit her head on the edge.

-commercial break-

* * *

_The Deluxe Suites, Outdoor Lobby_

Everyone that had witnessed the fight between the two women rushed over including Nick and Eddie. Nick dived into the pool to get Abby who was bleeding from the cut on her forehead.

"_Hey, Hey, Hey,_" Eddie walked up to Raquel. "You're gonna get me sued. You two know there is no violence..most of the time. Don't make me kick you both out of here."

"She started it." Raquel gave Abby an icy glare that read "this ain't over." and turned to walk to her room.

"I'm fine Nick." Abby was now out of the pool and was dripping wet.

"If bleeding from a big nasty cut on the head means fine then your right... you are fine," said Nick who was out of the pool and also dripping wet.

"Abby maybe you should. get that. looked at." Eddie was making a grotesque expression at the cut on Abby's forehead.

"I'm fine..I'll use the first aide kit in the room." Abby stormed off to Connor's room.

Nick looked at Eddie trying to absorb what just took place. "Well I guess I better go and change,"

Eddie turned to the pool which had smears of Abby's blood. "Great... now I'm going to have to get the pool cleaned. Blood in the pool! Everybody out!"

* * *

_Scienetics Headquarters, East Hollywood, Los Angeles_

Connor stormed into the office of Roxanne who was his liaison to the church.

"_Where is she_?"

"Connor you seem upset. How can I assist you today?" The sleek haired blonde had her usual stoic over-friendly demeanor on.

"Charlotte..where is she?" Connor started searching Roxanne's office

"Connor...I assure you she is not here. Why... has she been in touch?" Roxanne knew the church had various secret members out looking for the young girl to intercept her before she met up with Connor.

"Yes" Connor had one hand on his hip and the other raised up. "She wrote me a letter...the other day. She stated that I needed to know the truth and that you guys were watching her and that she would be in touch."

Roxanne stood up. "Did she say what this _truth_ was?"

"No...she said she would be in touch but that was the last I heard of her."

"Connor...I thought we agreed that you would ignore all communication from Charlotte and notify me whenever she attempted to reach out?"

"I _have_ been ignoring all communication from her that's probably why she did what she did."

Roxanne walked up to Connor and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What did she do?"

"I was visited today by that insurance investigator...he stated that a witness came forward that overheard that I burned down my house."

"We got that case closed,"

"Well this Micheal Bryant guy is trying his darnedest to get it reopened." said Connor.

"And you think Charlotte is responsible for this." Roxanne was now pacing in front of Connor.

"Who else..I'm mean I didn't tell anyo-" Connor stopped himself mid-thought because in that moment he had finally remembered that he had confessed his secret to one other person.

"Connor...you go home and let us handle this." Roxanne was now facing Connor again.

"What are you going to do?" asked Connor.

"We're going to handle it."

* * *

_(The clock is closer to it's countdown and the blood continues to drip but at a slower pace...tick tock...tick tock)_

* * *

_Tariq_

_The Gill Domestic Clinic_

Tariq sat in front of his computer and pulled up _Bing_ and typed in the following words into the popular search engine...

_JacksonandSmithLawFirmdotcom_

Many links appeared, as well as images and a Wikipedia page. Tariq clicked on the first link and pulled up the website that detailed the large firm.

Tariq recognized the huge Aon Center instantly from his time in L.A. This was the building where he had registered his _Mazda 323_, as they had a Vehicle and Registration office located within the huge skyscraper. Tariq read the companies bio on their home page and was about to click on the _Meet The Associates_ tab to look for a picture of Christopher Taylor, when he heard a loud commotion coming from the waiting room area...

"_Where is she,_" A rugged looking Caucasian man with reddish brown hair, eyebrows and goatee came storming into the clinic looking for his wife and kids that was hiding out from him.

"Sir, calm down." one of the social workers had stepped in to calm the man down.

Tariq and Ray entered the lobby area.

"Sir who are you looking for? asked Ray.

"_Janice Wentworth! She's my wife and I know she came here to you... mind zapping brain washers_. You live for ruining families!"

The two security guards who were off-duty police officers were walking into the lobby.

'Sir that name does not sound familiar but if you have a seat...we will see if we can help you locate your wife-" Ray was responsible for making sure he protected the identities of the battered women that came to the clinic.

"_You're lying! I know she's here..I tracked her here_!" The man lunged at Ray who had his back turned to motion to the two guards and Tariq who by this point was frozen in place...instinctively reacted by grabbing the man and body slamming him to the ground!

The officers moved in and handcuffed the man was yelling and screaming.

As Tariq stood up...the other employees started applauding the petite young man.

All Tariq could think of was the promise he had made himself that he nor anyone else he cared for would never be a victim again, as long as he could help it.

-commercial break-

* * *

_Hollywood, Central Los Angeles_

_The Set Of "Saying Grace"_

Laura was freaking out! How could they do this to her! She helped this show climb the ratings ladder! How could they be firing her and by killing off her character! Brandon of all people had actually gave Donald an ultimatum...she goes or he goes and of course by Hollywood being the male dominated, sexist industry that it is was..she was getting the boot and it was all because of that low class, home wreaking whore!

First she would deal with Brandon and the producers of the show that had crossed her and then when she was done with them she would deal with Miss Abby Vargas and she was as good as dead!

Laura proceeded to destroy her dressing room until security came and escorted her out of the building she had called home for the past 7 years.

* * *

_Nick_

_Chinatown, Los Angeles_

Nick was standing on the lower-income Beaudry Avenue which was located in the commercial neighborhood that was known for it's Asian businesses, shops, and art galleries.

Nick was meeting a Asian drug dealer that one of the his co-workers had referred him too. He knew he still owed Jose his money and he was about to spend his rent money buying a new supply of_ Norco_.

Eddie would just have to understand, why he wouldn't be able to pay his four hundred dollar stipend.

If he was going to figure out a way to pay Jose his money, he needed to do it with a clear head and _Norco_ cleared his thoughts of everything.

Nick saw a young man with slanted eyes and a reddish tone approach him.

"Nick?" asked the Asian criminal.

As Nick handed the wad of hundred dollar bills to the man and in return received a clear zip lock bag full of about 10-15 oval white pills...he just kept thinking...Eddie would just have to understand.

* * *

_The Deluxe Suites, Outdoor Lobby_

Connor was walking fast through the outdoor lobby trying to wrap his mind around everything that was happening...Gray...The PI that was now dead because he knew information...and this _bloody_ arson case that just wouldn't go away...

As Connor walked past the door that read _MANAGER..._Eddie walked out of his office.

"Connor just the one one I wanted to see-"

"Eddie this is really not a good ti-"

"Listen...I know you've got this whole _Australian Mack Daddy _thing going..which I accepted but still hate you for no less but this whole WWE Diva thing that the women in your life seem to keep having over you-"

"Eddie what are you talking about?" asked Connor.

"You better go up to your room and check on your latest female _paramour._" said Eddie in his best Shakespearean imitation.

Connor finally realized who Eddie was referring to and he took off running...

_The Deluxe Suites, Room 103_

Abby stood in front of the mirror of the small bathroom dabbing her wound with a small Antiseptic wipe when Connor burst through the door yelling her name..

"Abby!

Abby became startled..

"Connor what's wrong!"

Upon seeing the cut Connor rushed to the brunette beauty...

"Abby what happened..did someone-"

"I slipped and fell in the pool..no biggie,"

"Eddie said you were fighting over me?" said Connor.

"Don't flatter yourself...Raquel has that effect on everyone I'm sure".

"Raquel? she did this to you?" Connor turned to go to give his ex a piece of his mind but Abby grabbed his arm.

"I'm fine...really, I can take care of myself"

Connor smiled. "Yes... you can but when I thought something had happened to you I dunno...I..."

"You what?" asked Abby.

Connor finally mustered up the courage to get off what was on his mind...

"I want to do this Abby...you and me..us.._together_! I know it's probably bad timing with everything that's going on with your husband but he's probably never coming back and life is to short-"

Abby put her finger up to Connor's lips to silence him..

"You can stop now..you had me at.. together."

Connor pressed his lips up to Abby's and they began to slowly kiss..

"Wait before we do this...I need to know are you keeping anything from me?" asked Abby as she thought about the picture she found in Connor's pocket.

Connor looked down at the carpet and thought of everything that he had not told Abby and after a few seconds he figured he still needed to keep her safe from whatever was going on and he heard himself say...

"No."

At that moment Connor lifted Abby up and sat her on the small desk that was up against the wall and forcefully removed her panties and threw them in the air...Abby unbuckled Connors designer silver buckle belt and the two continued to passionately kiss and caress one another...

(_The screen slowly zooms to the open window where unbeknownst to the lovers the young blonde haired fugitive stood looking in...Abby and Connor had no idea they were being watched by... Charlotte_)

-ending credits- (Nope this is not where it ends...there's more)

* * *

_The clock has stop counting down and the blood drops no longer fell...the screen fades to black and all that is heard is totally silence...dead silence!_

_October 13th, 2013_

_9:26pm_

_(The day that changes everything)_

_Fox 11 News runs the following segment: _

_"We are still gathering all the information, however here is what our sources have been able to confirm...there have been reports of multiple gun shots fired at the long stay motel called The Deluxe Suites located on Franklin Ave in Central Los Angeles. We're being told there were at least two different shooters...possibly more . There are at least three casualties confirmed and a dozen other injuries being reported. This motel is known to house some of television's hottest young stars including Critical Unit's Connor Lake, Saying Grace's star Abby Vargas and former child star Raquel Westbrook...no confirmation on whether or not any of them were injured in today's shooting. Not much is known about the assailants at this time but eyewitness reports can only confirm they were wearing a hooded sweatshirt and a pair of blue jeans. Reports are also coming in but not yet confirmed that one of the possible shooters may have in fact been Saying Grace actress Laura Knight...as you may know Ms. Knight was publicly fired from the show about two weeks ago..In other news. the video of superstar rapper Kaldrick King assaulting one of the producers of his smash hit song Hard Times whom some are saying the two were romantically involved...continues to go viral. The tape surfaced earlier today from an anonymous source...more on this shocking allegation and it's aftermath tomorrow on our morning show Good Day La"  
_

* * *

The screen zooms on Kal who appears battered and bloody, his ripped dirty clothing indicating he had just been in a violent altercation and he limps to his car breathing heavily...the driver side window of his Hummer smashed...shards of glass scattered all over the black pavement. Kal wipes the blood from the side of his mouth as his phone rings...

"Hello."

"Kal... this is Abby."

Kal could tell by Abby's voice she was shaken up and very upset.

"_You need to get to the hospital right away, it's Chris...he's been shot_!"

* * *

**The next episode is...Wrecking Ball and it is the last chapter of the Enemies Arc and then we move to Arc 2: Revenge**

**Get ready because all of your questions will be answered...**

**Happy Reading!**

**Much Love**


End file.
